Deal with the devil
by niiri
Summary: Ginny's all grown up and beautiful, but tired of being poor. She decides she wants clothes and money, so she strikes a deal with Draco. But what good can come of that? RR please.
1. Across the hall

Deal with the devil  
  
Chapter 1 Across the Hall  
  
From across the hall she watched him, Draco Malfoy, sitting at the Slytherin table.  
  
Her eyes followed his every move, his every breath.  
  
Ginny Weasley was all grown up, top of her classes, and had developed an exotic beauty all her own.  
  
Yet she did not have everything; her clothes were still hand-me-down and at age sixteen this was a problem far greater than it should be.  
  
She had no money and no means of acquiring it any time soon.  
  
She was tired of the other girls giggling about her robes behind her back, tired of being poor.  
  
Tired of being of being a poor goody-goody with beauty no one saw, no one appreciated, no one defined.  
  
Tired of being ignored.  
  
And there sat her ticket out of poverty, Draco Malfoy, the richest guy in school.  
  
Not that Harry wasn't rich, but for her plan she couldn't have Ron finding out what she was doing. Not that it mattered, Harry would probably only be shocked by her proposal.  
  
But Draco Malfoy, evilness extraordinair, would not be so easily shocked.  
  
Tonight she would go to him, tonight she would play........  
  
Tonight, she would win.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He could feel her eyes on him; she had been watching him all night.  
  
He smiled mirthlessly, what was she up to?  
  
Well, he would no doubt find out soon.  
  
Unabashed he studied her, the fiery red hair caressing her face, her eyes shadowed by the dim light in the hall, her full lips shimmering with the liquid she had just drank.  
  
What was she up to?  
  
Deciding to skip desert, he got up and walked out of the hall.  
  
He could feel her eyes follow him and smirked at himself.  
  
Oh yes cherie! Come out and play.....  
  
He had of course noticed how beautiful she had become, though not many others had seen it. Not that she could ever be his, but he still appreciated beauty when he saw it.  
  
He could hear footsteps behind him: good, so she followed, now to see what she wanted.....  
  
And maybe, he would give it to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny bore her eyes into Draco's back, willing him to stop.  
  
And he did. Somehow he had felt her plea. He turned around and waited for her to catch up.  
  
She stopped beside him, then motioned for him to follow her, which surprisingly, he did. She had probably just surprised him though, or maybe he had plans of his own.....  
  
She made it to an abandoned classroom, walked into it and sat on the desk.  
  
He sat across her and she studied his face, seeing the shadows of the impending darkness caress the planes.  
  
He looked so much in place here, in the semi-darkness, the impending night shifting about him like it was his to command.  
  
And maybe it was......  
  
"I have a proposition for you."  
  
He raised his brows as if to say, 'So speak.'  
  
"First you will have to promise me that what is said here will not leave this room, in any form or fashion."  
  
"And what makes you think you can trust me?"  
  
"I'm willing to trust you and that is the very thing that makes you trustworthy."  
  
He grinned at her logic, then inclined his head and held up his hand, sealing his oath.  
  
"I am willing to become your mistress. In exchange you will give me proper clothing, money and of course the occasional jewelry. Maybe even some other presents."  
  
He smirked at her, "My mistress hmn? Are you a virgin little girl?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "Of course I am. And I recon that alone is worth a lot, don't you?"  
  
His smirk deepened and he inclined his head, his eyes grazing her preditorial.  
  
"I will consent to this on two conditions. One, you will not even look at another as long as I want to keep you. Two, you will be on call whenever I want you, wherever I want you."  
  
She, in her turn, inclined her head.  
  
Her hair caressed her face, her eyes sparkling in the darkness.  
  
His eyes gleamed, "Do I get a sample of the goods?"  
  
Her lips curved, "You get to see, but not to touch...... yet."  
  
Her robe dropped on the floor.  
  
All Draco did was stare, desire plainly written in his face.  
  
"You will receive new clothes as soon as possible."  
  
And thus, a deal with the devil was struck.  
  
*******************************************  
  
And this is the first chapter of my very first Harry Potter fan fic. Hold in mind that it was forged in the dark chasms of my mind.....  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, don't you think this would appear in bookform?  
  
I know a tune that gets on everybodies nerves,  
  
I know a tune that gets on everybodies nerves,  
  
I know a tune that gets on everybodies nerves:  
  
Dear readers review me!  
  
Review please!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	2. You're mine now!

Wow! Sixteen reviews for my first chapter. I feel loved and pressured at the same time.... I will thank every one of you at the end of this chapter, as well as answer possible questions. But first, our next chapter:  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 You're mine now!  
  
In Draco's mind, it was imperative to buy Ginny her new robes as soon as may be.  
  
The sooner she had her robes, the sooner he could claim her.  
  
And somehow, he even wanted to shower her with gifts.  
  
Because if he did so, she would truly be his: HIS possension, no one elses.  
  
She had not been naked under her robe, but with the provocing attire she'd worn, she could as well have been.  
  
Well, the clothes had been old and too small, but had somehow accented her curves to the limit; the skirt too small, the blouse too short, showing of her legs and midriff.  
  
She was all he saw when he closed his eyes now, her fiery hair, her kissable lips, her pale skin, the faint line of freckles on her nose, her pert breast encased by the material of the blouse that did nothing to hide them.  
  
Even in the rags she had worn she'd looked beautifull.  
  
Beautifull and all his.  
  
Thankfully, they would have a Hogsmeade-trip today and he had told her to meet him there to go for the fittings.  
  
He smirked; and then he could claim his reward.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Smiling, Ginny drew on her hand-me-down robe.  
  
She could feel the other girls glances, heard the silent whispers behind her back.  
  
Could almost feel the looks of compassion she was receiving.  
  
Yet she smiled, for they would be no more after this day.  
  
People thought her innocent and sweet, and in a way they were right.  
  
But the constant talking, the constant loathing, had destroyed something inside of her and had given her the will to pursue her fortune, to loose her dignity.  
  
Then again, others had destoyed her dignity, her pride already; this might be the only way to gain some of it back.  
  
She was no longer in love with Harry, it had just been a silly crush, as soon forgotten as it had come.  
  
And Draco was pleasing to the eye to say the least.  
  
Yes, this deal would benefit them both:  
  
She had seen him look at her.  
  
He had seen what others had ignored, but had done nothing. And she had seen him watching her and accepted the chance it offered her.  
  
Her ticket out of poverty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco looked at the vision before him, fitted in a tight nightgown.  
  
He had clearly stated his desire to make her look beautifull in bed as well as out of it and she had grinned and accepted the gesture.  
  
Now she stood there, on the platform in the shop, clothed in a gown normaly worn during a weddingnight.  
  
The silky white material clung to her every curve and when she moved the splits running up to her tight showed of her shapely legs.  
  
Smirking, Draco walked around her, admiring her from every angle.  
  
He reached out, slit her fingers over her hip.  
  
Halting in front of her, he reached and pulled her face to his.  
  
She saw the hard planes of his face, even in broad daylight he looked dangerously sinister.  
  
He let his warm breath escape, it caressed her lips.  
  
A tingling sensation slithered down her spine, her lips suddenly feeling warm.  
  
Then he changed tactics, capturing her earlobe between his teeth.  
  
He released, blew on the wet surface, then whispered to her.  
  
"You're mine now."  
  
*******************************************  
  
And so ends the second chapter.  
  
The trap has closed, the deal has been paid, but how will they fare?  
  
I will have to keep the casms of my mind working then.  
  
First of all I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Britt: Thank you! You were the first to review me. *wipes away tear*  
  
friendly-mione: Thank you! This story is my baby, glad you love it.  
  
Keita: I would do it too hihi. :) Thank you!  
  
Deadly Rose: Cowers in fear of Voldemort, then thinks; hey! wait a minute, I'm the author. *turns Voldemort into pink bunny* I'm still afraid of reviewers too, so I'll continue writing. And yeah; I'm a super-duper Harry Potterfan too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Miss Peach: Where I'm going i a secret still, sorry ;) And yeah, it's a little creepy and will probably stay that way for a while to come with some hotspots in between. But this is just how I would picture a relationship of this nature beginning to form between Gin and Draco: somewhere in between light and darkness. Thank you for your review!  
  
elfgirl: Thank you, I will!  
  
cosmoz: 50 cents fan too? Appreciate the enthusiasm hihi! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ernie: Thank you; I'll try to keep updating soon!  
  
roam: Thank you, hope the wait was bearable!  
  
Felicity: *blushes* Aaww, I was always a sucker for puppydog eyes! Thank you very much!  
  
Amber: Thank you: don't worry, after this I wouldn't dare stop!  
  
Inu: I will, don't worry, hope your curiosity won't be disappointed, thanks for the review!  
  
Seka: Thanks and yeah, it's stressy, always thinking; what if I can't make the rest work; what if people don't like it? But hey, people seem to like it hihi, so thus far, I'm good I guess. And I would definately love to hear from you in the future too. I've seen yours is a G/D story too and I'm gonna check it out pretty soon. See ya around!  
  
SatansFlower: Thank you! Yeah they're going kinky hihi.  
  
Asteria: Glad it captured your attention, thanks for your positive review!  
  
Nibinlotien: Almost didn't see this since I already posted this chapter, but I'm adding you now! And yeah, it's really my first; thanks for the compliment!  
  
*niiri waves at her reviewers*  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Draco and Ginny would have been a couple by now!  
  
Grass is green,  
  
Trees are high.  
  
If you like this story,  
  
Tell me why.  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	3. Let the games begin

Okay, before we begin I want to make one thing clear: Ginny's not a whore, because whores sleep around with everyone who pays. She's what one would call 'a kept woman'. That means she's not provocing all the boys in school and not wearing overly revealing clothing. The only person she goes with is Draco and yes, he pays her, but that does not make her a whore. It does make her a mistress. I'm not saying she's innocent though, just not going around. And no, I wouldn't do it myself, but hey, I've got enough money as it is. Ginny does it however, but we don't know what's gonna come of it yet hihi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 Let the games begin.  
  
Smirking, Ginny stood in front of her trunk, now full to the limit with clothes.  
  
Draco had even bought her an extra trunk, since this one couldn't hold the extra clothing that would be arriving tomorrow.  
  
Dressed in a new, black robe with silver trimmings that fitted snugly to her form, she felt reborn and decidedly bad.  
  
She had never felt insecure, just insignificant.  
  
But now, Draco was there, he had somehow taken her hand and let her away, into the darkness he came from.  
  
And somehow, the darkness was warm.  
  
She had nothing left to worry about, nothing left to care about.  
  
She did not even belong to herself any longer.  
  
She now was his: bought and payed for.  
  
But definately wanted.....  
  
No one would pity her, ever again.  
  
She was alone in the dorm, having come back from Hogsmeade early.  
  
The others would not come back for hours.  
  
In the shadows behind her, something stirred......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco looked at her standing there, in the shadow of her bed.  
  
HIS, his to do with as he pleased.  
  
She had never before looked so beautiful.......  
  
He made his way towards her, slid his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her neck.  
  
She made a small sound, put her hands over his.  
  
Slowly, he turned her around, locked his hands about her waist and lifted her up, over his head.  
  
"What are you doing?" She tried to look around but couldn't.  
  
His face edged with desire, he dumped her unceremoniously onto her bed.  
  
He didn't even bother to answer as he crawled on top of her.  
  
Passion and desire hung heavily in the air about him.  
  
He had gotten what he wanted and now it was her turn to pay.  
  
She would finaly be his.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny felt fear settle in the pit of her stomach.  
  
For the first time, the full impact of what she was doing hit her.  
  
She pushed it all away though; a deal was a deal.  
  
She felt Draco's hands on her legs and almost panicked.  
  
But she was bad.... she had no feelings, she was his plaything.  
  
She reached out for him......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco felt her hands ripping open his shirt.  
  
He could have sworn she had been ready to run a minute before.....  
  
Not that he was complaining.  
  
Smirking he helped her pull of his shirt, groaning as she splayed her hands across his chest, feeling her fingers stroke the broad musles.  
  
He drew off her robe, leaving her clatt in the old skirt and blouse of the night before, which apparently, she had donned for this occasion.  
  
He almost laughed out loud; the little witch was challenging him!  
  
But the attire drew his attention like a lodestone and he focussed abruptly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny gasped as he ripped her blouse open.  
  
But she refused to think, refused to feel any emotion.  
  
She could feel Draco's hand making slow circles on her stomach.  
  
So this is what it's like to be evil, her mind whispered,  
  
This is what it's like to be like Draco.  
  
This is what it's like to be dark in times of light.  
  
She was just about to pull his face to hers, when she heard voices in the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn." Draco's curse was a silent one, but Ginny heard it none the less.  
  
Then he smirked, his hands trailing over her curves, making her shiver with anticipation.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny voice quivered, "What if we are caught?"  
  
"Well, we did agree on any time, anywhere, didn't we now?" His voice was icy, seductive and his breath tickled her cheek.  
  
"We might as well make use of the thrill. Don't you wanna play Ginny?"  
  
He reached for something on the bed behind her....  
  
She felt his hands on her throat, something cold slithering over her skin.  
  
He held up a necklace in the form of a serpent, it's green eyes gleaming at her.  
  
He placed it on her throat again and she felt it slithering around her neck, the serpents head finaly coming to rest between her breast, it's tail resting under her chin.  
  
A necklace in the form of a collar.  
  
A necklace in the form of a snake.  
  
She smirked and grabbed Draco's neck, crushing her lips onto his.  
  
Being dark certainly bore fruits.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And so ends chapter 3; shall I write a lemon in chapter 4 or not?  
  
I'm thinking yes.....  
  
Tell me what you think in your review while I replenish the dark casms of my mind to whip up another chapter of Harry Potterish goodness!  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Inu: Hi, great to see you! Thanks for continue to follow the story!  
  
Amber: Thanks, and yes, I think it's great if someone wants you that much hihi. Great to hear I've captured you!  
  
Serinade of the Sea: Thank you! I've already got one beta-reader: SatansFlower, but you can be the second one if you want to: I'll be in touch with you soon! Oh, and the chapters are short, because they just turned out to be, not on purpose, they might get longer later, I don't know yet.  
  
blackrose: Thank you for reviewing chapter 1 and 2! Don't worry, not so cruel as to leave people dangling in the middle of a story hihi (well maybe I am, but with all the reviewers it would be kinda dangerous).  
  
MelissaAdams: Thank you: evilness is soo my thing!  
  
Wren Potter: Thank you, I will!  
  
SatansFlower: Watch your head hihi, and corrupting Ginny, well, just wait and see!  
  
Lori: Thanks for reviewing chapter 1, hope you like chapter 2 just as much!  
  
super bitch: Hihi, I know a little of Inuyasha, but not much. Get the general idea though, thank for reviewing!  
  
Neni Potter: Your question's answered up there hihi and thanks for reviewing! Love being different hihi....  
  
xangelcrisisx: Thanks and yeah, Ginny and Draco should sooo be together!  
  
ragnell: Thank you and trying to hihi.  
  
Kibby: Are you three different person or one really enthusiastic one? Thanks a lot (three times or one, really doesn't matter does it!) I appreciate it!  
  
Keita: Thank you, hope you enjoy yourself!  
  
Midnight-ashes: Thank you!  
  
cosmoz: Thanks and probably in chapter 4 (almost certain hihi)  
  
Elsy: Thank you and yes, I'll beware of the power of the reviewers....  
  
Kristen: Thank you, glad you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to Satansflower for beta-reader chapter 1 to 3!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, my initials would be J.K. instead of L.V.  
  
So many ways to say this,  
  
But only one seems right:  
  
If you like this story  
  
Please review it, alright?  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	4. Not a little girl any more

And here is the promised lemon. I hope you all enjoy it, 'cause it took me quite some time and trouble to write it....  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4 Not a little girl any more.  
  
Ginny felt captured by Draco.  
  
Trapped underneath him.  
  
His lips were on hers, hot, demanding.  
  
She wanted to get closer to his warmth.  
  
The fear of being caught only increased her awareness, her hunger.  
  
She let her hands slide into his hair, feeling the texture of it on her fingers.  
  
She smiled against his lips.  
  
Here after, she would no longer be innocent.  
  
This was what she had waited for, to be wanted so badly.  
  
To be a person in her own right and to have possessions completely hers.  
  
And to be in control, to be needed.  
  
She wanted control over her own life.  
  
She wanted him to want her.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco felt the heat of her body against his.  
  
He could feel her hips rubbing his as he removed the remnants of her blouse.  
  
Her back had eased, her lips melted under his.  
  
She was eager and innocent, and strangely trusting.  
  
She was his, his to hold, his to possess, his to share the darkness of his world with.  
  
And yet she was standing on the outside looking in: half in shadow, half in light.  
  
It was hard for him to think of himself as her employer right then.  
  
He could not focus on anything beyond that moment....  
  
All he could think of was her body, close to his.  
  
To sheet himself inside of her......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're going to beg me, little girl." His voice rasped softly against her ear.  
  
"I never beg."  
  
"You will."  
  
Ginny stared into Draco's eyes, stunned by the certainty in his voice.  
  
Draco wasn't looking at her though, his gaze was fixed on her lips.  
  
Slowly, his mouth decended on hers, his arms locking about her waist.  
  
His tongue plunged into her mouth, hungry, almost savage in the quest to mate with her.  
  
He now only sought pleasure, his and hers....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco captured her sigh when he deepened the kiss.  
  
His hand caressed the side of her neck while his thumb rubbed a lazy circle above the wild pulse he felt there.  
  
He felt her fingers brushing the nape of his neck before sliding back into his hair.  
  
He captured her lower lip between his teeth and tugged, bringing her up against him.  
  
She laughed, slipping her hands under his ruined shirt.  
  
He groaned, tormented by the feel of her body against his.  
  
Their kiss turned, fierce, hot.  
  
Ginny moaned and moved closer, her legs rubbing against his.  
  
Draco smirked and stopped her motions by trapping her legs between his thighs.  
  
His mouth never left hers. He feasted on her, using his tongue to plunder the sweet mouth she so willingly offered.  
  
The kiss turned wild, their senses heightened.  
  
His hands were as undisciplined as his mouth as he stroked a path from her shoulders to the base of her spine.  
  
He could feel her shivers of extasy, her trembling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny felt like she was spinning out of control.  
  
Her mind was ruled by the sensations flooding her body, the forbidden pleasures lying just beyond her grasp.  
  
The sun was lowering itself on it's zenith, basking the room in light and shadows, the sounds coming from the common room growing louder as more people returned from their Hogsmeade-trip.  
  
But she didn't care, couldn't care, all she felt were Draco's hands on her body, holding her, stroking her.  
  
She felt drawn to the heat, felt his hard arousal pressing against her.  
  
She instinctively captured him and held him there, using her tighs to cuddle him.  
  
She let the warmth penetrate, felt Draco rubbing himself against her, felt him tear her skirt away.  
  
His touch ignited the embers of desire deep inside of her.  
  
Her hands pushed his shirt of his shoulders, letting it flutter onto the bed.  
  
Then she clung to him, feeling his chest press against her....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco could feel her nails digging into his back.  
  
His hands cupped her buttocks, almost roughly.  
  
From deep within his chest, a primitive erotic sound erupted.....  
  
Ginny heard it, felt it tugging at her senses.  
  
She couldn't resist and kissed him with wild, free abandon, nearly driving Draco over the brink of sanity.  
  
He tore his mouth away from hers and began to press hot kisses down the column of her neck.  
  
Her scent washed over him, driving him distracted; never before had he experienced such passion.  
  
And knowing that no other had touched her like this only fueled his hunger.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny concentrated on Draco, tantalizing her neck with his mouth and tongue, whispering what he was going to do to her in her ear in erotic detail.  
  
She had no doubt he would do it too....  
  
She felt the clasp of her bra click, then the material began to slide, his hands replacing it soon afterward.  
  
She felt his hands stroking her and slid her hands down his shoulders to rub his lower back.  
  
His moan broke through the silence of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco lifted his head to look at her.  
  
Ginny's eyes were dark, slumberous, her lips slightly swollen.  
  
She gently licked her lower lip as he watched.  
  
He groaned and cupped her breast again, fully.  
  
Instinctively, she arched against him, in thrall of the pleasure he was giving her.  
  
Draco ignored her gasp.  
  
He used his thumbs to coax her nipples into responding.  
  
When they were hard and straining, he moved downward and took one into his mouth using the suction to drive her mad.  
  
She twisted and moaned while her hands clung to his shoulders, her nails leaving marks in his skin.  
  
He suckled on her nipple then blew on the wet surface making her shiver.  
  
Then he moved on to the other, licking it, sucking it.  
  
Both breast felt swollen when he was done with them.  
  
He could not wait any longer....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny drifted, helpless in her pleasure.  
  
She only knew she wanted Draco, inside of her, fast.  
  
She wanted to cry out, but bit her lip; people were in the common room and she did not think alerting them would help.  
  
Draco kissed her again and all she felt was a desperation for more, much more.  
  
She could feel tears coming to her eyes, some escaping and rolling down her cheeks.  
  
From far away she heard Draco's voice, "Say the words Ginny."  
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Roughly, Draco twisted his fingers into the silky strands of her hair, pulled her head back and set his lips to her neck.  
  
Then he shifted and whispered into her ear, "I can see the passion in you Gin, now say the words."  
  
His words were rough, as forcefull as his need, for he could feel her heat against him, her body moving restlessly against his, driving him insane.  
  
They were bathed in the light of the setting sun, her skin glowing in the pale light.  
  
He had never seen anyone more beautifull, never felt someone give herself so completely to him.  
  
Her voice was but a mere whisper, "I want you....."  
  
He let the triumph wash over him, "Now say you want me inside of you. Say it Gin."  
  
Draco stared into her eyes as he slipped of his pants and her panties, caressing her long legs as the material slid over them, then slowly pushed her legs apart with his thigh.  
  
His hand slid into the soft mount of curls covering the most sensitive part of her. His fingers gently stroked until she was wet and slick with desire.  
  
And all the while he watched her respond.  
  
His finger slowly penetrated her and instinctively she arched up against him.  
  
She was so incredibly hot.  
  
And the heat belonged to him.  
  
"Stop tormenting me, Draco. I want you inside of me."  
  
He moaned her name just before his mouth took hers again. As slowly as he could manage, he settled himself between her silky thighs, lifted her hips, and slowly sank into her.  
  
She twisted, driving him forward.  
  
Draco paused when he felt the shield proving her virginity.  
  
His eyes glittered in the setting sun as he looked down on her, his, never touched before.  
  
He felt a strange sort of satisfaction; she was his, and his alone. No other would touch her for as long as he wanted her.  
  
Only his.......  
  
"Put your legs around me." He groaned the instruction. His face fell against her neck. When he felt her legs sliding around him, he plunged forward, breaking the barrier, capturing her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny cried out, but the call was smothered by Draco's lips.  
  
She tried to ease back, but Draco wouldn't let her.  
  
He began to move, slowly at first, then with growing need and force. His hand moved between them, arousing her to a fever with his fingers.  
  
The pain was soon forgotten.  
  
Draco filled her completely. Ginny began to move with him, arching her hips to take him deeper inside, feeling the change that overcame him.  
  
The power uncoiled, surrounded, penetrated. She glorified in the sensations, heat swirling inside of her. She gave herself up to the feelings, surrendering herself to him, her lover.  
  
She could not think, only feel the power pulling at her, stroking, demanding.  
  
Her world spun as the heat inside of her exploded and she soared high. She felt free, free of worry, free of thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco could feel her contracting about him.  
  
Her walls clenched him and he let go, spilling himself inside of her, following her into extasy.  
  
Their bodies were damp with perspiration. The musky smell of loving surrounded the haze of their passion.  
  
Ginny touched his shoulder with her tongue, tasting him.  
  
Draco did not think he had the strength left to move away from her, knew he would have to soon.  
  
The sun was sinking over the edge and he knew that soon her roommates would come to bed.  
  
Footsteps sounded on the stairs.......  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4 comes to an end here: will they be discovered?  
  
Only I know, but you can find out in the next chapter......  
  
Thanks to SatansFlower for beta-reading this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would make Draco and Ginny be together 4ever!  
  
************************************************************  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Aurora Noctifer: Thank you: and yeah, I always thought that if Ginny could survive Tom Riddle's diary, try to fight his lure and continue with her life the way she did after meeting him , she must have strength hidden somewhere inside of her.  
  
TomsGirl4Life: Thanks Jessica. Maybe people will see her, maybe they won't, but my guess is they'll sure be surprised by her!  
  
blackrose: Yes, I thought that any person doing something like this would have doubts at some point at least. She's only human after all. Thank you for reviewing my story!  
  
Kristen: Thanks, I wrote this chapter with a lot of twists and turns as to not make it seem either dirty or tacky; hope it worked!  
  
Lori: Thanks, and as you see I did hihi.  
  
hermione444: Thank, I did and I'll think about the third person stuff. I'm not sure about that yet, but I'm planning in some evil tricks for Draco......  
  
sabacat (for chapter 1 and 3): Thank you, as you can see I did the lemon and I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Neni Potter: Sorry, couldn't help myself hihi, just keeping you interested and on your toes, I don't want to get obvious now.... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Riauna: Thanks, and yeah, a total evil Ginny would be a bit to much, that's just not how I see her....  
  
Shadet324: Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Emily.Hart: Thank you! I have four brothers myself so I thought that that would have given Ginny some backbone at least, even if she doesn't show it too obviously; I thought she would be strong and grown up enough to know what she wanted.....  
  
SatansFlower: I did and thanks! Don't have to explain that, you know why hihi.  
  
MelissaAdams: Soon enough hihi? Thank for your review and interest!  
  
xangelcrisisx (for chapter 1): Thanks, I will!  
  
Felicity: Don't worry, I won't! Sprung from DBZ to here did you?  
  
One question: Actually it should be 'slid', thanks for pointing that out; I changed it.  
  
Constance: Yeah, I thought it would be a fun change hihi. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
lil kawaii doom: Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue.  
  
All I need now  
  
Is a review from you.  
  
Please review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	5. Escaping your fate

Chapter 5 Escaping your fate.  
  
Draco heard the footsteps draw closer and decided he didn't care; people were bound to find out about him and Ginny sooner or later and though he did not plan on telling them anything, he wasn't about to get up, just because someone was about to come in and see them like this.  
  
Ginny was lying sprawled across his chest and didn't seem to be worrying herself either, so there was really no need to move.  
  
She kissed his shoulder, flicking her tongue over his skin.  
  
His fingers started drawing lazy circles on her back....  
  
Round and round and round.....  
  
The footsteps passed by the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny heard the footsteps on the stairs, but didn't think them important.  
  
She felt strong and in control.  
  
Somehow, it didn't matter that they were about to be discovered, that someone could walk in and scream bloody murder.  
  
All that mattered was the sunset, the eerie glow washing over them.  
  
The beginning of the darkness, the beginning of her new life.  
  
She could feel Draco's fingers on her back and nuzzled his chest.  
  
The footsteps passed, soon followed by another set of footsteps, again passing by.  
  
She heard Draco picking up his pants and murmering an incantation, closing the bedcurtains, blocking out the fading sunlight.  
  
There, in the darkness, was their home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun had not come up yet, when Draco stole away from Ginny's bed.  
  
No one saw him go, no one knew he had been there....  
  
But soon they would be awoken, soon they'd know....  
  
Virginia was his now:  
  
His to hold, his to touch.......  
  
And they would hate it.  
  
But there was nothing they could do.  
  
He looked at his watch noting that he could still get some sleep before breakfast.  
  
He smirked; but why waste perfect time with sleep?  
  
No, plotting revelations would be much more satisfying.  
  
Now..... how to let them know about Virginia and him consorting.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny woke up when she heard the door slam, her naked limbs tangled up in the sheets, her hair fawning out over the pillows.  
  
Draco wasn't beside her any longer, he had vanished just like the night.  
  
She could hear someone humming, then her bedcurtains slid aside.  
  
Hermione stood there, looking down at the picture she presented, her eyes slowly widening.  
  
"Hmn, do you want me to come back later, Ginny?"  
  
"No, that's okay Hermione, I'm up anyway."  
  
She sat up, pulling the sheets about her, motioning for Hermione to sit down.  
  
She didn't really have friends, but sometimes she talked with Hermione, since she did not have any girlfriends either.  
  
She knew Hermione was dying to ask questions, but too polite to do so....  
  
Ginny smirked; if only she knew.......  
  
She got up from the bed and dressed in her new clothes, Hermione's eyes growing large as she did so, taking in the black lace tanktop, designer pants and expensive black and silver robe.  
  
"New wardrobe, Ginny?"  
  
"As you see. I think it suits me, doesn't it? Goes good with my new 'boyfriend'."  
  
She could feel Hermione's gaze on her back, could almost picture the questioning look she was receiving. She was sure Hermione had caught the sarcasm in her voice. She was also sure Hermione didn't understand any of it.....  
  
"Boyfriend, Ginny? Do I know him?"  
  
"You could say that.... I guess you'll meet him later."  
  
Inwardly, Ginny smirked again; she had NO idea......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she entered the hall with Hermione, she saw Draco already sitting there, drinking coffee at the Slytherin table....  
  
He looked up and smirked at her, then winked.  
  
She looked innocently at him, then sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ron and Harry barely glanced at her, but others did seem to notice she was there.  
  
Of course boys had always noticed her, for even her shabby robes had not concealed her beauty, but never before had their eyes followed her like this....  
  
She could see the admiration in their eyes, the want.....  
  
Smiling, she began to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco smirked as he saw others look at her.  
  
He knew she was beautiful and knew others would think so too.  
  
But they were no threat, she was his.  
  
They just didn't know that, yet....  
  
On the thought he got up; this would be the perfect time to enlighten them....  
  
Slowly, he walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And chapter 5 ends here: I know, I'm so mean....  
  
How will people find out and more importantly; what will they do?!  
  
I'll keep working and et you know the next time......  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do have a cauldron.  
  
Thank you's to SatansFlower and Serenade of the Sea for beta-reading chapter 5!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
slythrin0gal: Thanks! I like the bad Draco too hihi, bad guys just have something.....  
  
sabacat: Thank you, had a bit of trouble writing it, but then had an epiphany hihi.  
  
blackrose: Thanks; and well no one yet, next chapter they will hihi.....  
  
Solin: Thanks, oh and for spelling mistakes you can always mail me hihi. I thought these were flawless, but apparently not. Oh well, at least not riddled with mistakes hihi.  
  
Magic Girl2 (for chapter 1): Thank you! I'm not sure about it yet, but I think it'll be a mixed fic.  
  
SilverRavensclaw: Thank you and I will! Draco and Ginny 4ever!  
  
Americasweetie: Well, as you could see, not yet hihi. Of course they're gonna let people know somehow.... just not telling how yet.... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
TomsGirl4Life: Thank you, and yeah, I love her position too....  
  
MelissaAdams: Thank you!  
  
Emily.Hart: Thanks! Maybe later hihi, they were in the girls dorm amd Harry would have no reason to be there....  
  
SatansFlower: You know very well how I could hihi....  
  
Midnight ashes: Thank you! And I did hihi, end it there I mean.... Don't worry people will find out....soon.  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Thank you, hope this is soon enough hihi!  
  
Lori: I did, I will, Thanks!  
  
Amber: Thanks, I do feel honored! It's always good to know work's appreciated....  
  
xangelcrisisx: Yeah well, she's taking the risk hihi. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
didoda: The rest of it will be there soon, thanks!  
  
Keita (for chapter 3 and 4): Yeah Gin's definately getting the better part of the deal; she knew what she wanted and went for it. Snake's are some of my favorite animals, and I'm having a tattoo of one set on my lower back. You were also right about not getting caught yet as you see, I didn't think it was the right time.... Not completely sure about them getting caught at all....  
  
TalynSlytherin: Thank you, I try to keep it interesting!  
  
Ditzy Spacecadets: Hihi, thanks! Good one!  
  
*************************************  
  
Sometimes I'm sugar,  
  
Sometimes I'm spice.  
  
You don't want me nasty,  
  
So a review would be nice!  
  
(Okay, bit of a weird one, can't help it hihi....)  
  
Please review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	6. And the roof came down

Chapter 6 And the roof came down.  
  
The shadows of the morning played in the corners of the Great Hall, providing it with a mystical aura.  
  
As Draco crept through the shadows, he couldn't help but notice the morning light playing in Ginny's hair giving her a quite alluring look....  
  
No one really noticed Draco approaching the Gryffindor table, so he was able to sneak up behind Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and some others seemingly unnoticed.  
  
He smirked, tapping Ginny on the shoulder.  
  
She looked around, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
He would have thought her innocent, had he not known better.  
  
It struck him then, that she at least had noticed him coming, even when the others had not.....  
  
His smirk widened at her look of challenge.  
  
By then, the other Gryffindors had noticed Malfoy standing behind them....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron's voice barely hid his anger for being interrupted in an interesting discussion about Quidditch with Harry, which also explained why he had yet to notice Ginny's change of wardrobe.  
  
Draco shot him a challenging look, "I don't want anything from you, Weasley. I was just coming over here to say to your sister that I want her to get up from that bench and kiss me."  
  
Ron looked startled for a moment before snorting, then saying, "Yeah, like that's ever gonna-"  
  
When he was interrupted by Ginny who stepped over the bench they had been sitting on, stood and grabbed Draco's neck, dragging him down to her, giving Ron a front-row view of her snogging Draco.  
  
Draco smirked against her lips, feeling her tongue slip between his teeth, exploring his mouth.  
  
He enjoyed the taste of her, as well as the shock on the faces of his enemies....  
  
He could see Weasley slowly turning red over her shoulder, but didn't think it too important.  
  
He also noticed the interested look on Granger's face and the surprised one on Potter's.  
  
There was no doubt about it: they had not expected this.  
  
And he doubted that they would like it when they regained their senses.  
  
Oh yes, the sweetness of his life of evil.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The minute Ginny heard the words leave Draco's mouth, she knew what he had planned and acted upon it.  
  
She loved the plan, for it would shock many without much effort.  
  
She circled Draco's mouth with her tongue, and felt his hands clench in her hair...  
  
Feeling decidedly wicked, she dropped one arm from around his neck, letting it slide down over his chest, down further still....  
  
His whole body went rigid and he grabbed her hand, keeping it to his lower stomach; close, but not dangerously so.  
  
She could almost feel Ron's eyes boring into her back, probably wishing that he wasn't seeing this right now.  
  
She stretched herself up against Draco, pressing her breast into his chest.  
  
His hands began to knead the base of her skull, gently massaging her muscles.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let go of my sister, Malfoy!"  
  
Gently, Draco placed his hands over hers. His lips leaving hers, he turned to face the table.  
  
A lot of people were gaping at them.....  
  
For a while, no one spoke....  
  
Silence however, never was made to last.  
  
Most of the ones who had seen them, just turned away and pretended that nothing had happened: it was not their business after all, though it would make excellent gossip....  
  
Draco looked at Ron, "What is it to you, Weasley? She belongs to me now!"  
  
"No she doesn't; I don't see your name on her."  
  
Draco turned to face Ginny, "May I my dear?"  
  
She smiled a cold smile at him, "But of course."  
  
He slowly opened her robes, revealing her new clothes underneath, then displaying the serpent neckace around her throat.  
  
The serpents stone eyes glittered in the pale morning light, making it seem almost alive.  
  
"See this, Weasley? This shows she's mine and she accepted it."  
  
Ron eyes sparked, "You probably forced her, Malfoy! Take it off of her. Now!"  
  
"It's not possible to force the necklace on her, Weasley. Ask your precious Granger, she probably knows it too."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but what he says is true. A necklace such as this one can only be accepted by Ginny in free will. It means she wants this; whatever it is."  
  
Ron growled low in his throat, looking absolutely annoyed.  
  
Draco smirked wider, "Now, if we're quite done Weasley, I'd like to go."  
  
Ron glowered, but didn't move. "No one's keeping you Malfoy!"  
  
Draco turned and placing his hand on the small of Ginny's back, he began leading her away.  
  
"I never said you could take my sister with you, Malfoy!" Ron's offended voice followed them.  
  
"I never asked."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The end of chapter 6! Now to find out what will happen next; will Ron just accept this or will he try to take action?  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, who would I be?  
  
Thanks to SatansFlower and Serenade of the Sea for beta-reading!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Laura (for chapter 2): Thank you for the advice, but my fic already has that hihi. Plus I want to stick to my storyline.....  
  
Eligenet (for chapter 4): I don't really know the correct meaning of the word humping; please keep in mind that I'm dutch. But if you're asking if he was having sex/taking her; then the answer is yes... Thanks for reviewing.  
  
blackrose: Yeah, sorry about the shortness; thanks for reviewing!  
  
Keita: Snakes are great hihi; I'm glad for ya.... Yeah, our Draco's up to something.... Plus since this fic's far from over yet, they can always be caught later.... or not.  
  
Cleopatra22 (for chapter 4): Thanks for the compliment! Well; Draco's not letting her go (yet or at all hihi), so that may happen.....  
  
Aurora Noctifer: Hihi, sorry about my nastiness; I'll try to make it up! I know I'm being evil with the cliffy's.  
  
fireelement15: Thank you, I love to write!  
  
Flake: Thank you; sorry about being mean, cant help myself hihi..... Just blame it on my dad LOL.  
  
highVOLTAGE: Thanks! Yeah, just trying to keep people interested with them hihi....  
  
Solin: Thank you! I wasn't sure at first, but I'm glad it turned out well; I changed it lots of times hihi.... Glad you liked it!  
  
evil*fairy: Thanks; I thought that would suit her....  
  
TomsGirl4Life: I'm still thinking about the reactions..... Not sure about it yet; but no, Ginny doesn't deserve to be criticized for her choices, since they are hers to make.  
  
Amber: Thank you; and no, I don't think she gets it all. Ginny is, after all, desperately trying to get away from poverty and even though it seems as if she's succeeding, she'll still be herself after all this..... Plus, she might be in for a whole lot of trouble with this.  
  
xangelcrisisx: Hihi; yeah she's gonna be surprised alright!  
  
moonshadow: Thank you, I'll try.....  
  
Midnight_Ashes: I think that what ever happens; Draco won't go completely lovey-dovey, but isn't that why we love him? Hihi; thanks for your review!  
  
red-rose: I'll check out your fics pretty soon, just gotta find some time hihi. Thanks!  
  
Emily: Sorry, but I was born that way hihi. Glad you like it (except for ending it there that is).  
  
Neko Shi: Here's some more!  
  
Jul and Steph: Hihi, sorry, I just thought it would be a good place to end..... and keep all of my readers in suspense....  
  
MelissaAdams: Thank you! I feel so loved :)  
  
cleo: Well, I've been told I'm evil, so maybe you're right. Hope you enjoyed this one too!  
  
SatansFlower: Thanks; sorry about that, but I guess I'll have to keep apologising since everyone hates me for stopping there hihi....  
  
Felicity: You've got it :)  
  
Riauna: Thanks! I've heard a lot of my ending already hihi....  
  
Ditzy Spacecadets: Hihi, just trying to keep the reviewers entertained with the poems.... It's fun getting them back too though ;)  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Thank for reviewing; now you know what Draco did....  
  
Delores: Slytherin hmn? Maybe you're right hihi, Thanks!  
  
Emily.Hart: Hihi; don't worry, Harry walks around.....  
  
Oswari!!!: Thanks; I tried.:)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Listen to what I have to say:  
  
"Please don't look the other way."  
  
I look at you with pleading eyes;  
  
"A review would be very nice."  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	7. The trials we face

Chapter 7 The trials we face.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face, Draco?"  
  
Ginny's laugh bounced of the walls. "That was priceless."  
  
"Yes, I thought it was a rather ingenious plan myself....."  
  
Smirking devilishly, Draco pulled her into an empty classroom. She fell into his arms and he spun her around untill her back was resting against the teacher's desk.  
  
Her laughter died as his lips touched hers, warm and full.  
  
His tongue traced the contours of her lips, asking for entrance.  
  
She opened her lips slightly and his tongue slipped between her lips, into her mouth.  
  
She stroked his tongue with hers, hearing him moan in the back of his throat.  
  
His hand stroked her back, sending shivers coursing through her.  
  
His hands traced her back, drawing her up against him, pushing his hips into hers.  
  
Just then, the door creaked open and she spun around, looking into the shocked eyes of her brother. Harry and Hermione were right behind him.....  
  
"What's going on, Ginny?" His voice shook, partly with rage, partly with shock.  
  
"Why are you letting him touch you?"  
  
Ginny's smile was as cold as the dawn, "Why, Ron? Because I like it. Because he makes me feel wanted, appreciated."  
  
"He doesn't love you Ginny!"  
  
"Maybe not, but that's not your concern now is it, Ron?"  
  
Hermione placed her hand on Ron's shoulder, "Please Ron, let them be. She's right; we have no say in this, no matter what we think. She has to do what she thinks is right."  
  
"How can you say that?!" Ron shook her hand off, "She's my sister and-"  
  
"Your sister?" Ginny laughed coldly, "That's really all I was to you isn't it? And now that I do something you don't like, all of the sudden, you care? You just don't want Malfoy to have me: you don't even care what I want! You just want to stash me away somewhere as your little sister who does everything right. Poor, beautiful Ginny; always in a corner. Well, I'm out into the light now Ron, and the light happens to hold darkness too...... Get used to it."  
  
She took Draco's hand and let him from the room, leaving a shocked Ron behind, to be comforted by Harry and Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny didn't care about where she was going, rage was clouding her thinking:  
  
How dare he! She now had money and Draco, two things that could only do her good!  
  
She had darkness and control.....  
  
Draco needed her, even if he didn't love her, which he didn't.  
  
But then again, she did not love him either so it was not like she cared.  
  
Ron had no right to tell her what to do, if he wanted to be poor and insignificant all his life that would be his choice.  
  
Ginny however, would have no part in it and if she had to side with Draco to have it so, then so be it.  
  
She could feel regret beginning to form and tried to shake it off....  
  
She would have no need for emotions: she would be but a pretty plaything and things had no feelings.  
  
Ginny withdrew to the darkest corners of her mind, trying to hide her emotions.  
  
But try as she might, darker as she tried to become, she could find no complete escape from them.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco looked at her face, saw the emotions flick through her eyes....  
  
He smirked; she was his, no way of turning back for her.  
  
He lifted his hand to her face, holding it still, looking into her eyes.  
  
They were standing in the middle of a corridor, but he didn't care.  
  
He saw the battle she was fighting, saw her inner turmoil.  
  
In time, it would die down and she would find rest in the darkness.  
  
In time, she would accept her place.....  
  
In time, she would overcome the trials she was now facing.  
  
But in the meantime, he could always distract her.....  
  
He smirked and slipped his arm around her waist, leading her with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter 7. Have you enjoyed yourself.... or are you still wondering about what Draco will do, how Ginny will cope. Either way, you'll have to wait hihi.  
  
It's short again, I know: I'll try to better my life!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would that make me a wizard?  
  
Thanks to SatansFlower, Serenade of the Sea, Chas and my anonymous reviewer who wishes to remain anonymous and therefor is anonymous....  
  
Also thanks to Chas (aka Aricos hihi) for helping me with some of the poems!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I also want to thank the following people for reviewing chapter 6:  
  
Lauren (for chapter 5): Thank you!  
  
Midnight_Ashes: You can say you loved it as often as you want hihi; and I'll keep thanking you for it. I dunno about finding out yet, only time will tell hihi.  
  
Keita: Thanks! Maybe.... I've been thinking on that one.....  
  
lavieenrose: Thanks, glad to have a jolly influence hihi!  
  
TomsGirl4Life: Hihi, thanks: I did not think Ron would explode right there, the shock would probably be to much LOL ;) Hint taken....  
  
seekerpeeker: Thank you! I'm glad you like it, also glad about the sexy thing hihi....  
  
elfgirl: Thanks; and yeah sorry, there a bit short, I'll try to make them longer in the future....  
  
MelissaAdams: You can say it anytime hihi! I love to kich a**!  
  
Americasweetie: Thanks; I'll try to!  
  
waterfairy-rose: Thank you! Glad to hear, I tried to stay close to what I thought would be the natural character for Ginny and Draco.  
  
BabyKat02: Hihi; thanks! Better hmn? I love that!  
  
Jazekill: Ooh; converted..... I like that hihi. Good to see ya Jaze; I was surprised to find that little birdie on ED3K. Thanks for reviewing! Me's glad ya like it!  
  
Amber: Thanks for reviewing: well, the parents finding out will take a while, since no one's bothering to inform them, they'll have to find out on their own. I'm not gonna tell you their reactions yet though, sorry hihi. And the slavery thing will last as long as Draco wants it, which could be 4ever. And I'll keep writing if you review hihi!  
  
Felicity4ever: Wicked hihi? Thanks!  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Thanks; yeah, acceptance would be great, might even happen....  
  
Emily.Hart: Thanks for the review: and yeah, Ron's attitude can be a bit of a problem..  
  
mz-duCkiee: Thank you! I get the chapter question a lot: I promise to try (hard)!  
  
xangelcrisisx: Thanks: I laughed writing that part too hihi!  
  
autumn: Thank you! I'll try to!  
  
lily: Thanks for reviewing; bad ass Ginny rules! ;)  
  
Yochy: Thank you: I will!  
  
Solin: Thanks, and yeah, Ron's half way between pathetic and annoying: I feel sorry for the guy, but I want him to act different at the same time.  
  
blackrose: Thanks; I try ;)  
  
ash: Glad to catch you in a good mood: Thanks! I'll keep writing hihi :)  
  
Riauna: Hihi, thanks! I didn't add a punch, because I didn't think Ron would be thinking of that with the teachers all around them and the shock he just received hihi.  
  
red-rose: Thanks! Oh, I already read one of your stories and it was good!  
  
SatansFlower: Glad to be found fascinating hihi: enjoy!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
One review for the ocean,  
  
One review for the lake,  
  
One review for my story,  
  
Would certainly be no mistake!  
  
Please review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	8. Learning to play the game

Chapter 8 Learning to play the game.  
  
Ginny could see the sunlight peeking through the drapes before the windows.  
  
The past days had been interesting to say the least.  
  
Draco had whisked her away after their encounter with Ron and in the heat of the moment, she had completely forgotten about the earlier disagreements.  
  
But no distraction lasted forever and she had awoken to her memories in the early hours of the dawn.  
  
She could feel the doubt eating her; was this really worth it?  
  
It had seemed that way before, but now she had it all, it seemed empty, as empty as her life had been before.  
  
But she knew there was no walking away for her now....  
  
Although she hated the memories, she could not regret waking.  
  
She now loved the dawn more then ever; the world half in darkness, half in light.  
  
Shadows were playing in the room, making it seem like a hidden place, somewhere far away.  
  
Making it seem like darkness and light were fighting for a place.  
  
They reminded her of herself.....  
  
She stepped out off the bed, picking up the black pants and emerald sweater lying on top of her trunk, next to the dark robe with silver stars on the hem.  
  
With her new attire, many boys had noticed her anew; some had even tried to get in her favor, now that she was good enough to be seen with.  
  
Now that she did no longer seem the epitome of poverty.  
  
She had not even looked though, for Draco would not have wanted her to....  
  
It was easy to live her life a someone wished it, easy not having to make many decisions on her own.  
  
All she had to do was think of what Draco wanted....  
  
She drew on her robe and took up her books, prepairing to go to breakfast, then class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From across the hall, Draco watched her.  
  
She turned many boys heads, but did not even look at them.  
  
She sat down next to that Granger-girl, who seemed to be taking the news that she was consorting with their Malfoy-enemy strangely well.  
  
Potter had not seemed very bothered, just surprised.  
  
But her brother....  
  
He could tell that Weasley was sorry, but apparently he was not about to tell his sister that.  
  
And Draco did not care, the less time she spend with others, the more he had her to himself.  
  
He wanted her again.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny could feel him looking at her from across the hall.....  
  
His eyes burned on her, like a caressing hand.  
  
He jerked his head towards the entrance and she stood, following him out.  
  
She had Potions in ten minutes, but she would go to see him first.  
  
She saw him walking in front of her, his dark robes caressing the planes of his body.  
  
His back was straight, he did not look back.  
  
He knew she would follow him.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco could hear her footsteps behind him, smirked in silent satisfaction.  
  
He stopped in front of a portret of an old witch and whispered a password, watching it swing aside.  
  
Then he turned, taking Ginny's hand and let her into the room.  
  
He saw her looking around, took in the beauty of her face.  
  
He felt no remorse for using her, no regret for trotting on the flower of her innocence.  
  
She was just another possession, just another girl.  
  
He knew she had feelings, knew she was not completely dark, but bore it no heed.  
  
Why think about what she wanted, when he could think about himself?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny could feel his dark presence near her, his cold gaze hot upon her face.  
  
She knew she was nothing to him, and yet, she felt longing to be near him.  
  
She needed to feel him near her, touching her, flooding her with heat.  
  
He was so cold and yet his touch was warm....  
  
He had no feeling, yet he sometimes was almost gentle....  
  
He was someone she did not understand.  
  
She felt him moving up behind her, felt his hands slipping around her, coming to rest on her breast, slowly massaging them.  
  
His lips nibbled on her neck, his tongue softly stroking her skin.  
  
He was addicting, like a drug she could no longer go without.  
  
She felt the hot tide of desire wash over her, felt the longing prickle on her skin, felt the heat rush her in a tidle wave of emotions she could not hide in moments like these.  
  
She needed this, needed him to feel important, needed him as much as the gifts he gave her, but one day he would drop her, no longer wanting her.  
  
One day, she would wake up to find the bed empty beside her...  
  
One day, she would have money and jewelry but no purpose...  
  
One day, some day soon.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco let his hands wander over her breast, tracing the contours.  
  
She sank against him, sending heat spiraling through him.  
  
"You're going to skip Potions for me, Gin."  
  
His voice rasped against her ear, her head nodded as she shivered.  
  
She would do anything for him.....  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The end of Chapter 8, alas! Ginny's feelings haunt her don't they. Addiction is a dangerous thing; for everyone....  
  
What will happen? Oh, things will change real soon......  
  
Disclaimer: I own the darkness, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling.....  
  
I want to thank SatansFlower, Serenade of the Sea, Chas (aka Aricos) and my anonymous beta-reader who wishes to remain anonymous and therefor shall be anonymous for beta-reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Keita: I have private lessons from my martial arts teacher. For as far as I know, there aren't many people teaching at the moment.  
  
Amber: It depends; right now, Ginny's fighting her emotions. It depends on her if she wants to go back on the deal, but that will not necessairily lead to rape, I'm not sure on that one yet. And as for the other questions, I can't answer them yet, for that would give away the story ;)  
  
ChelseaMaxwell (for chapter 3): Hihi, personally I agree, but I think that it would turn out a little empty in the end.... :)  
  
TomsGirl4Life: Hihi; I get into wanting to be her.... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Emily.Hart: I can get into that one too, hihi ;)  
  
MelissaAdams: Thanks you! This means I get to call you Missy then? I love that hihi.... cough cough...me's .cough. good .cough too. cough LOL ;)  
  
waterfairy-rose: Thanks; I get it hihi. *winks* I can't help but to be dark....  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: So would I.... So would I.....  
  
Keita: Twice hmn? I don't mind hihi.... I regret some things, but nothing bad hihi....  
  
Riauna: Thank you! Those were my thoughts hihi, but it's cause for complaint too....  
  
AngelGurl: Thanks! Attitude goes! Did you change your name?  
  
SatansFlower: *blushes* Thanks!  
  
blackrose: Thanks, I'll try :)  
  
Felicity: Thank you, it's my destiny hihi....  
  
candygi523: Thanks for reviewing, I will :)  
  
Takhisis (for chapter 1 and 7): Well hihi, Ginny obviously. Thanks for the compliment!  
  
xangelcrisisx: Maybe in the future ;) Thanks for the review!  
  
Asteria: I love cliches hihi; Thanks!  
  
mz-duCkiee: Thank you! I'll try with making it longer; it just goes with little bits at a time ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the beginning there was the heaven and the earth,  
  
Then fanfiction was created....  
  
And for all those who want to give their opinions;  
  
A review is, where things are stated!  
  
Please review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	9. Seeing the future unfold

Well, my estimation is that about twenty of my reviews were lost in the so called 'error'. I have however, been able to read them since I received them in my mailbox and have posted thank you's accordingly in the previous chapters.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9 Seeing the future unfold.  
  
Draco hands caressed her skin, slipping under her sweater.  
  
He drew it over her head, then bend his head, softly biting her shoulder.  
  
Ginny was afraid of what professor Snape would do to her for skipping class, but she knew Draco would not listen.  
  
His hands were drawing lazy circles on her stomach, massaging the flesh between his fingers.  
  
Then he lifted her, carrying her to the sofa in the middle of he room, placing her softly on the pillows.  
  
She could hear him breath, saw him draw back and remove his robes, letting them drop to the floor.  
  
His sweater and pants soon followed and he looked at her.  
  
She saw the passion glittering in his eyes.  
  
He bend over her, nibbling her earlobe.  
  
She felt his heat against her skin, the muscles of his chest brushing her breasts.  
  
His hands undid the clasp of her bra, letting it slip unto the floor beside them.....  
  
She wanted him so much....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco buried his hands in her hair, inhaling the scent deeply.  
  
He knew she would get into trouble, the thought making him desire her more.  
  
She would be with him when she should be elsewhere.....  
  
He could feel her shivers of pleasure, felt the power he held over her.  
  
He drew her pants and panties down, then touched the very center of her, feeling her moist dampen his hand.  
  
He could see her eyes glazing when he lowered his lips to hers.  
  
He stroked her, stroked her fires, feeling her tremble in his grasp.  
  
She arched her back, arched herself into him, giving herself completely.  
  
She drew his boxers off, freeing him, stroking him as he stroked her.  
  
The feeling shook him, blood rushing through him.....  
  
He lay himself down on top of her, burying himself deep inside her core.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny felt herself being pushed back into the pillows, felt him enter her, stretching her from the inside.  
  
The heat swirled inside of her, his hands stroking her breast as he began to draw out of her, then pushed back in.  
  
She clung to him, enjoying the feel of his strength against her.  
  
She moved against him, the hot tide washing higher, running over the shores.  
  
His hand stroked her again, the heat imploded and she soared, shattering into fragments against the sky.  
  
She could feel him spilling inside of her, could feel his breath against her neck.  
  
Could feel him completing her.....  
  
Holding him tight, she felt herself drift away into slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco waited untill his breathing slowed, then carefully drew out of her.  
  
Her breathing told him she was asleep and he smirked; it was good to know he had tired her.  
  
He drew his clothes back on, then sat in a chair across from her, watching her sleep.  
  
The serenity of her face made him feel uneasy, yet somehow it fascinated him.  
  
All her troubles seemed to have faded away, all her sorrows seemed forgotten.  
  
She looked so much like an angel right then, an angel he had made to fall.....  
  
He stood and walked away; he did not want to see the peace on her face, a peace he knew he would only destroy.  
  
He knew he was evil, knew he had no feeling, knew why she made him feel uneasy.  
  
She was dark too, but she was also light.  
  
She was dangerous as she fascinated him.  
  
No one had ever come so close to him.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was standing in a library, black curtains adorning the windows.  
  
Black candles were burning everywhere.  
  
Dark draperies floated above her head.  
  
The eyes of masks of death stared at her from the walls.  
  
She turned and looked for Draco in the shadows.  
  
Then she saw the coffins, two without lids.  
  
There, with her, in the library....  
  
She stared as the figures sat up in the coffins, not able to make out who they were.  
  
She heard them laugh, they pointed behind her, their slim fingers pale in the candlelight.  
  
There, Draco stood, reaching for her, blood dripping from his hands.  
  
"Come to me Ginny...." His voice whispered in her head.  
  
She couldn't move, couldn't scream....  
  
"Don't believe the lies Ginny, come to me...."  
  
Screaming, Ginny sat up on the sofa, fragments of her dream still floating in her mind....  
  
********************************************************************  
  
And so ends chapter 9: Why is Ginny dreaming? Will we ever find out?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes; I own everything. What was I thinking telling you otherwise? ;)  
  
I want to thank SatansFlower, Serenade of the Sea, Chas (aka Aricos) and my anonymous beta-reader who wishes to remain anonymous and therefor shall be anonymous for beta-reading!  
  
I also wanna thank Aricos for helping me with some of the poems :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Cleopatra22 (for chapter 7): Hihi thanks! I agree; Ginny can so totaly get curves! That's what happened to me too, so see; it's possible ;)  
  
GodessOFmars (for chapter 7): Yeah, sorry about that; server wouldn't upload, got me frantic I'll tell you that. I was already imagining my own horrible death at the hands of Voldemort because reviewers would now surily send him after me ;)  
  
Slytherin Child: Thanks! Glad you like the way I portretted Gin ;)  
  
Midnight ashes: Hihi, as I said before, me.... afraid.... Voldemort.... couldn't upload..... You can love as much as you want though hihi ;) 'cause I love it when people say that!  
  
Keita: Keita Windwoods, Shang Serpent, Assasin Extraordinaire, Doer of All Things Dishonourable, Keeper of Snakes, Lady Poisoner, and Informat For All Reasons and All Prices thank you very much for reviewing :)  
  
waterfairy-rose: Thank you. Yeah, I agree Draco's got a bit of a soul... he just doesn't know it yet. I'm not telling what's going to happen yet though ;) Let's just say they need to work through what they have now before they can move on.  
  
GodessOFmars: Yup, that he has hihi. But maybe she'll just learn how to turn the tables..... ;)  
  
AngelGurl: Hihi; it's not sure yet he'll get rid of her at all..... She might find a way to prevent it, but if he does get rid of her it's not going to be soon....  
  
Emily.Hart: Hihi yeah, but if Gin manages to turn the feeling or win Draco we'll really have something to be jealous about.... Sorry about the long wait; server/Voldemort.... You know the drill ;)  
  
mixed: Thank you and here you go!  
  
TomsGirl4Life: Hihi, then again who wouldn't do anything for him? :)  
  
Amber: Thank you! You can always try asking about the future, but I'll probably just act real mysterious ;)  
  
SatansFlower: Oh, l'amour, l'amour; I can feel the love :)  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Thank you.... You know, I'm always afraid that I'm gonna spell your name wrong someday ;)  
  
Riauna: Thanks, I can but try ;)  
  
Columbine: Thanks for the compliment! And yeah, it is rated as romance/drama so that does say it's gonna have romance in it doesn't it :) I'm not telling what's gonna happen next though, but I can tell you that they'll be going of the deep end in some way ;)  
  
blackrose: Thank you and yeah, server problems, dreams of being attacked by Voldemort for not updating ;)  
  
Dukerbrown: Thank you! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I'm an ahead writer so some of them are already done hihi, plus I have school.... Don't you hate that? I have to devide my time, but I promise to try :)  
  
Felicity: Thank you! Just keep repeating yourself and I'll be all happy :)  
  
Cleopatra22: Thanks hihi, it's one of the reason I put in the cliffies, to try and keep people interested (quite soap-opera like hihi)  
  
slythrin0gal: Ooh, thank you! I like all the words *wink wink* :)  
  
xangelcrisisx: Yep, and it might even get worse ;)  
  
Nestea: Fun? Oh well, as long as you like it ;0  
  
princess_hope: Why thank you! That's a great compliment *blushes* :)  
  
chantalpotter: Thanks! Always try to be interesting ;)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Guess what keeps me working?  
  
The question we all ask....  
  
'Reviews' would be the answer,  
  
For they help me with my task.  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	10. As dreams collide

Chapter 10 As dreams collide.  
  
Ginny looked around the Great Hall, searching for Draco.  
  
She did not know what was going on, but Snape had let her off the hook without any questions.  
  
It had been some days since her dream, yet she could still feel the terror, the hurt she had felt.  
  
What had it meant?  
  
Why did it happen to her?  
  
She had woken up, alone, no Draco by her side. No comfort.  
  
It had hurt, but she hid it away, far away in the recesses of her mind.  
  
She had not missed any other classes and no more dreams had visited her, much to her relief.  
  
Christmas would soon come....  
  
Hermione had been a great support, having not made any comments on her and Draco's relationship.  
  
Harry had not said anything, but they never really talked anyway.  
  
To Ron however, she was as good as dead.  
  
He ignored her and it had hurt at first.  
  
But as the days passed, she found her frustrated feelings settle, felt them fade.  
  
Only fear of her dream remained, no other emotions surfaced.  
  
Nothing fazed her, only Draco still held the power to hurt her, he stood too close....  
  
She needed to regain control in their bargain.  
  
The snake eyes of her necklace followed the moves of the people entering the hall, missing nothing.  
  
Some looked at her now with something very akin to fear.  
  
She smirked at them, a malicious aura pooring around her.  
  
Fear and desire; all for her.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco's smirked as he went over his carefully laid out plans.  
  
Now he only had to get Ginny to agree to them.....  
  
He looked at the red head, currently busy scribbling down a Potions essay.  
  
"Gin?" His voice startled her, she looked up at him.  
  
"I want you to come with me to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. I'm not planning on doing without you for two weeks."  
  
She just looked at him, "I don't think it will work Draco; what will you tell your parents?"  
  
"I already wrote to them, telling them that I'm going to bring my mistress over. My father's okay with it, he doesn't know yet it's you though."  
  
Her eyes twinkled in the light of the candles, "Time to shock the parents isn't it Draco?"  
  
Her eyes followed him as he stalked towards her. He sat besides her, pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Oh yeah," Was all she heard before his lips settled over hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny grinned as she thought of their plans.  
  
She was currently packing to go to Malfoy Manor with Draco.  
  
She had written to her parents, telling them that she was going to her boyfriend's house to meet his parents.  
  
They had given their permission, not even asking who the guy was.  
  
Her eyes hardened; so much for interesting themselves for their only daughter.....  
  
She felt a presence behind her and grinned.  
  
Maybe Draco had snuck into the dorms again.....  
  
She continued packing, waiting for the sliding of his hands over her, but nothing happened.  
  
Slowly, she turned around, saw her brother standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice was icy, laced with contempt.  
  
He stiffened, "I just wanted to say I was sorry.... And I am, you know. I just hope that you're right and that Draco will be good for you. I dunno what you see in him though, but I guess it's none of my business. I just wanted you to know that we all care for you and that you don't need to do this...."  
  
Her cold eyes stopped him, "Are you saying Draco's not only using me, but I'm using him as well? Nice to know what you think of me Ron."  
  
"No! That's not what I meant... It's just that I thought you might have felt that you needed something extra, like attention and that he might have seen it and he could be using that and-"  
  
"You're wrong Ron.... I went to Draco, not the other way around."  
  
Ron just shrugged, "Well, as long as you're sure..."  
  
He seemed to want to say more, but the look in her eyes stopped him. Somehow, he felt he did not know the young woman standing before him; somehow, somewhere, he has lost his little sister.....  
  
He turned around and left, leaving behind a stranger to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is he really your boyfriend Gin, or is something else going on?"  
  
"What is it to you, Herm?" For the second time, Ginny was interrupted while packing.  
  
She did not need to ask herself how Hermione knew, somehow, the older girl always saw things that were not so obvious to others.  
  
"Nothing Gin, it's just that you lacked response when Ron said Draco didn't love you some time ago. I've been thinking on that."  
  
"So what if Ron says that?"  
  
Hermione eyes softened, "I know that if you felt something strongly for him, you'd have responded differently.... I know you're sleeping with him Gin. I can even see why you find him attractive if I look at it passively. I just don't understand why you have changed."  
  
Ginny swallowed, "The Chamber of Secrets and hearing people whispering, laughing behind your back about your poverty does that to a person Herm. I just wanted to be someone for once in my life. So I went to Draco...."  
  
"You went to Draco for what Gin?" Hermione looked stunned.  
  
"I think you know why Herm, I think you know.... And I can't even regret it. I don't love him and he doesn't love me. We have good times together; he slackes his lust and I get designer clothes. We use each other to achieve what we want."  
  
By now, Hermione was looking even more concerned, "Don't you feel any doubt Gin? Don't you even feel used? Don't you want something more out of your life?"  
  
"I don't feel anything any more, Herm. I don't feel anything at all. I wake up in the morning just for him...... It's like he's the only one who holds power over me. He needs me, even if it's just for lust. And I need him to need me.... It's like it's all I ever wanted..."  
  
Ginny stared of into the distance, seeing the sun setting again, thinking of her first time with Draco. From far away she could hear Hermione's concerned voice,  
  
"What if you fall in love with him Gin? What then? He has no heart...."  
  
She saw the shadows playing between the colours in the sky, saw the darkness eating away the light, "I don't think I have a heart to loose Hermione."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
And so ends chapter 10. How will Ginny fare at Malfoy Manor? And what will happen if her parents find out where she is? Will Hermione spill her secrets? Read on to find out ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the darkness. I own the light. I just don't own Harry Potter.  
  
I want to thank SatansFlower, Serenade of the Sea, Chas (aka Aricos) and my anonymous beta-reader who wishes to remain anonymous and therefor shall be anonymous for beta-reading!  
  
I also wanna thank Aricos for helping me with some of the poems :)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Emily.Hart: Hihi, I sometimes replace Gin with me too, even though I'm not that jealous.... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
blackrose: I can't tell you that yet, but I can say she's not going to have them like a lot. Just these random dreams.... She'll find out what they mean eventually and then she'll have to make a choice.....  
  
Felicity: Hihi; so true ;) Thanks!  
  
xangelcrisisx: Anti drug commercials? Don't know those.... oh well, probably just in the USA and Canada or something.... Thanks for the review!  
  
Dukerbrown: Well, right now all I can say is that even they do not know the answer to your question for sure.... Still, Draco's very possesive of Ginny and that does mean something ;)  
  
Keita: Ooh, a face just for me *blushes* :) No, I haven't read Redwall, but if you say it's good I'm willing to try. Just give me the author's name if ya want and thanks for reviewing :)  
  
Americasweetie: Hihi, yeah me and my double meanings ;) Thanks!  
  
Smudged: Thank you for saying you like my story even in your half asleep state ;)  
  
Asteria: Thanks, anything to keep the readers happy :)  
  
Ditzy Spacecadets: Thanks hihi and yeah; it's definately the review! ;)  
  
SatansFlower: You're on to something there ;)  
  
shanm: Thank you and yeah, chaps are a bit short but it's being worked on :)  
  
Amber: Hihi thanks, yep plot's coming up. Oh, and Draco and Ginny are only human after all, even if they don't always show it, so they will get tangled up in their emotions after a while, I'm just not saying which emotions yet ;) And yeah, there will be more presents, just not right now....  
  
TomFeltons4ever: Hey Jessica; nice to see you're a member now! Not saying what the dreams are yet though ;)  
  
LadyBrannon: Hihi, me too; Slytherins are interesting! Thanks for reviewing :)  
  
didoda: Oh, we can't have that now can we? ;)  
  
Riauna: Hihi, yeah I never believed evil is completely emotionsless, hell, is hatred not an emotion? I just don't believe Draco will ever be completely good (though I might portret him that way if I write another fanfic).  
  
Leona: Yes mam! As you see I did it!  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Not really hihi, just an interesting combi of letters and such... Does it mean something? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
red-rose: Sorry hihi, I had a big testweek.... But I did it now ;)  
  
Stix: Thank you! I did as ya see ;)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ginny and Malfoy  
  
Finding love that's new.  
  
Write me a review,  
  
And I'll love you too!  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	11. Arrival at the Manor

Special Notice! I'm not going to be able to update this fic for two weeks and a half, until sunday the 13th of july, because I'm going to go on a holiday to Rhodos and am not going to have access to a computer out there. But I promise to update the very minute I get back if there's a lot of reviews waiting for me when I get back....  
  
I will also be releasing a new fic then, called 'Draco Malfoy's Dirty Mind'.....  
  
I'll miss all of you..... Bye! Niiri.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11 Arrival at the Manor.  
  
No one but Hermione was there on the dreary morning Draco and Ginny took their leave to go to Malfoy Manor.  
  
She looked troubled, but did not try to sway Ginny from going.  
  
She hugged Ginny tightly just before Draco helped her into the carriage, then the carriage rolled away.  
  
The air felt chilly on Ginny's skin, she could almost see the damp air of the morning.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione's fading form for a long time, until it disappeared in the distance, the mists of morning swirling around her.  
  
When she could no longer see her, she turned away to look at Draco.  
  
He was watching her, his cold grey eyes following her every move.  
  
He saw her looking and smirked, then slowly lowered his gaze lingering on her lips, her breasts and her hips.  
  
She felt herself grow warm, but not wanting to show it she turned back to the window.  
  
She was too confused right now, after what Hermione had said last....  
  
'What if you loose your heart, Ginny?'  
  
What if she did?  
  
What if she had lost it already?  
  
And why had she thought there was no way of loosing her heart?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco grinned at what he saw as a challenge, looking at the young woman sitting across from him.  
  
Her hair shimmered in the morning light, damp with the moist hanging in the air.  
  
They had been traveling for quite some time now, and all he did was look at her.  
  
He wondered what she was thinking.....  
  
No! He did not want to know!  
  
As fascinating as she was, he knew what would come of that.  
  
She would only distract him, hold power over him.  
  
He reached out for her, heard her gasp as she landed in his lap.  
  
Then she smiled and drew his lips to hers, her fingers playing with the soft hair in the nape of his neck.  
  
He slid his hand over her leg, massaging her inner thigh, his hands gliding over her smooth skin.  
  
Her soft moans washed over him, his lips kissing her jaw, sucking on the soft skin of her neck.  
  
Her hands fell to his shoulders, massaging the muscles through his shirt.  
  
He bit into the soft hollow of her shoulder in response.  
  
Her hiss broke through his fevered brain as he slipped the buttons of her blouse free, uncovering the tops of her creamy breasts, the snake head resting between them, eyes ablaze.  
  
His breathing hitched and he bend his head, kissing the creamy expanse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny felt his lips sliding over her, his warm breath on her skin.  
  
She dropped her hands, slipped them under the back of his shirt, stroking the muscles of his back.  
  
Her eyes closed tightly, she held onto him as his lips grazed her skin.  
  
The carriage came to a sudden halt, the door was opened.  
  
"Well, well, Draco...." A drawling voice came, "Not wasting any time I see. Who is this young and ellusive mistress you were not telling me about?"  
  
Draco looked up unembarrased, let go of her, then buttoned her blouse to cover her fevered skin.  
  
"This is Virginia, father."  
  
He stepped out of the carriage, holding out his hand to help her down.  
  
Ginny felt Lucius Malfoy's narrowed eyes boring into her.  
  
"Virginia? And how may I ask, have you acquired this asset my son?"  
  
"She sold herself to me father. As you see, a treasure such as her is hard to resist and much easier enjoyed...."  
  
Draco smirked at his father, watching him like a hawk ready to strike and exploit any sign of weakness.  
  
"A Weasley I presume? Is this supposed to shock me son? Well girl, I must say this is an excellent carreer choice. You must let me congratulate you. A Weasley who looks alright too, hmn? And is wise enough to remain silent. Well son, I must say this is not what I had in mind when you said you were bringing your mistress over. Just tell me one thing; does Arthur Weasley know? If not, we can invite him over for dinner one of these days..... With his family of course..... Yes, that will do very well."  
  
Lucius smirked at his son, then turned, walking to the Manor.  
  
Draco scowled, "Damn, the old bastard doesn't let anything get to him! It takes quite a lot to piss him off, let alone to shock him. I really thought seeing you would send him over the edge."  
  
Ginny looked at the enormous structure of the Manor, "I must say I'm surprised Draco. I wouldn't have thought he would take it so lightly. I think the thought of getting to my father must be a great comfort to him."  
  
As imposing as the house was, she was not afraid.  
  
Draco studied her, then took her hand in his.  
  
"Well, let me take you to my chambers then, I dare say you'll like them."  
  
Ginny smirked at him, "I dare say I will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A troubled gaze watched the red-headed girl being let by Draco.  
  
That girl reminded her of herself so much, she knew what would happen in the end.  
  
She would have to warn her....  
  
She saw the girl look up at Draco, eyes shining, her lips curved in a seductive grin.  
  
Draco looked back at her, smirking, but his eyes held no warmth.  
  
He would hurt her in the end.....  
  
Only a fool would believe Draco Malfoy could love and this girl was obviously no fool.  
  
Yet she would loose her heart in the end, she could see it in her eyes.  
  
The red-head's eyes held so many emotions, so many hidden depths.  
  
Yes, this girl had the potential to love.....  
  
And it would ruin everything.  
  
Because Draco Malfoy was not supposed to love.....  
  
Ever.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The end of Chapter 11; so mean, I know, but I can't help it..... Who is this mysterious person watching our two lovers?  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? ;)  
  
I want to thank SatansFlower, Serenade of the Sea, Chas (aka Aricos) and my anonymous beta-reader who wishes to remain anonymous and therefor shall be anonymous for beta-reading!  
  
I also wanna thank Aricos for helping me with some of the poems :)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Dukerbrown: Thanks and yeah; the sentence can be translated in many different sub-sections all forming a different meaning. I'm not telling what she ment exactly though.  
  
red-rose: Oh don't cry! It's nice you like it so much though ;)  
  
Keita: Thanks hihi, I'll give it a go anyway. My english wasn't that good when I was twelve so I might as well try it now, I'm still a tad juvenile anyway ;)  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Ooh, mystery.... ;)  
  
Amber: Need is not the same thing as love unfortunately. I can't tell yet what Gin ment exactly, that's gonna be revealed a couple of chapters from now....  
  
piper-h-99: Thanks for reviewing and as you see I did ;)  
  
Felicity: Glad to see I dragged you in; can't help but lovin' that :)  
  
The poepiemonster: I can't say who's gonna fall in love or not just yet, but I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story..... They are not going to commit suicide in the end or something though, sorry.....  
  
Aurora Noctifer: Hihi, noop there's gonna be no fluff.... As you see you're pretty good at guessing what I wrote (you have magic powers or something hihi?). But going from dark to fluff is not going to happen ;)  
  
Noelle: Thank you! I'll try to keep going!  
  
Leona: Yeah hihi, thanks! Me's trying....  
  
Katie: Thank you, glad you like the style :) And yeah, Draco's sexy.....  
  
blackrose: Thank you! I'm so happy my fic's catching on!  
  
TomFeltons4ever: Hihi I read it too and yeah, that was sooo unfair! But it did seem to belong in the story, even though it was sad.... Thanks for the compliment! Yeah, I know it's kinda harsh right now, and I can't tell you what's gonna happen....  
  
Slythrin0gal: Thank you! So glad you like it! :)  
  
waterfairy-rose: And you were right as you can see! Yup, I'm a bit naughty *winks* Thanks for the compliment on my writing! I love to write :)  
  
LP Figure09: Yeah, even though Hermione can explode, I thought she would be pretty level headed, seeing as how she likes to think everything through first and Ginny's not insulting her personally....  
  
Hannio: Thank you! I love it that you love my writing. I've always loved to write, so I love making this fic. I'm glad you think it's different :)  
  
Smudged: Thanks; yeah, I know Hermione sticks her nose in too deep usually, but since I'm not writing the fic from her perspective, you won't know what's she's gonna do before she does it....  
  
Sezta: Thanks and yeah; it's all about taking the middle road....  
  
LadyBrannon: Hihi: I hope so ;)  
  
LiL'AnGeL*101: Thank you :)  
  
mz-duCkiee: Maybe I will, maybe I won't..... It's gonna be a big surprise.....  
  
xangelcrisisx: Wow, deep commercials. Thanks; this whole fic is based on digging a deep pit to fall into ;)  
  
highVOLTAGE: Thank you! Yeah, Malfoy Manor.... mystery, mystery.....  
  
Nibinlotwen: Hihi, love/using, what will it be? I'm not telling yet, it would spoil the story *winks*.... But so far they're only using one another.  
  
Astrid: Yep, it does have a double meaning, but you'll figure it out soon enough ;)  
  
MelissaAdams: Thank you, I will though as explained it's gonna take a while to post again. Sorry about that....  
  
Emily.Hart: Hihi, no I haven't read the Unforgettable Fire, but if I have time I'll give it a try. And yeah, Gin was great in the Order of the Phoenix. I loved how she got more involved in everything and the attitude was great!  
  
dragonsprincess (chapter 4 and 10): Thank you! Oh and Draco's seventeen here hihi, so he'd have another schoolyear and Gin would have two..... And the protection thingie, well Gin can't get pregnant..... but I'm not saying why..... (as you can guess there's only two reasons why that would be).... I'll take a peek at your fic later on hihi, I dunno if I'm gonna have time soon, since I'm going to Rhodos first, but I'll give it a try at least when I get back.  
  
AngelGurl: Yeah, I can get into the stress hihi......  
  
SatansFlower: Thanks! I love the hotness too ;)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
It was the time of roses-  
  
We pluck'd them as we pass'd!  
  
A rose is like a review;  
  
A token ment to last.  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	12. Silent Nights, Torn Inside

Chapter 12 Silent Nights, Torn Inside  
  
Ginny was sitting on Draco's bed in his gigantic room somewhere inside Malfoy Manor.  
  
She felt like someone was watching her, but she had discovered no one.  
  
And yet, the feeling kept lingering, a silent prickling on the back of her neck.  
  
Even though the house seemed cold, she felt at home here....  
  
She felt like she belonged.  
  
Draco said she should stay in his room during her stay here and she did not mind, seeing as how his room was big enough for the both of them.  
  
She stood up, walked around the room, examining the decor.  
  
Green and silver were adorning the bed, but the walls were a pale yellow- gold, while the drapes were blood red.  
  
Why did Draco have the colors of Gryffindor mixed with the colors of Slytherin?  
  
Did he even know, or did he not care what his quarters looked like?  
  
More questions to add to the enigma that was Draco Malfoy....  
  
She was just examining a beautiful crystal figurine when two arms wrapped around her waist and someone kissed her neck.  
  
"You like?" Draco's hushed voice breathed into her ear.  
  
She nodded and he let go of her, slowly, his arms gliding away from her. "There's a present for you on the bed."  
  
She smiled at him and walked back to it curiously.  
  
On the bed a pile of obviously expensive dresses lay, the rich materials shimmering in many colors in the candlelight.  
  
Hiding her joy, she picked up the top one, a long black strapless dress with gold stars embroidered on the neckline.  
  
"You can wear it to dinner if you want to...."  
  
His voice floated to her. He was holding one hand behind his back as though hiding something from her.  
  
"What have you got behind your back?"  
  
He just smirked and told her to hold out her arm.  
  
Grasping her wrist he held something to her arm and she felt the same slythering sensation the necklace had given her.  
  
When he released her, another snake jewel was wrapped around her arm, the head resting on the palm of her hand while the end of the tail brushed her elbow.  
  
"I thought you might appreciate a bracelet to go with your necklace." He teeth grazed her earlobe as he walked around her.  
  
In his hands he held flat velvet case, "But in case you tire of the snakes you can use these."  
  
Eyes glinting, she took the case and opened it, revealing a diamond necklace, emerald drops hanging between them., with a bracelet and earrings to match.  
  
He walked around her, his presence as alluring as the present she held in the palm of her hand.  
  
His hand was caressing her hip and she felt torn.  
  
Torn between delighting in the gift and her own raging emotions.  
  
Torn between feeling and the dark.  
  
Torn inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco gently took hold of her chin, glimpsing into her eyes.  
  
He once again saw the emotions she tried to hide, but this time it was as if he could actually feel them himself, a faint echo of feelings long forgotten....  
  
She was the one who made him remember, caressed them, bringing them back into his memory.  
  
He had sensed she was dangerous from the very beginning and yet, he had not been able to resist the temptation of the offer she so graciously presented to him.  
  
And yet he knew she was the one woman who could unlock his hidden desires, to bind him to her.  
  
But he also knew he couldn't let it happen.  
  
It just wasn't in him any more.  
  
Nothing was worth it....  
  
Not even her.  
  
Especially not her.  
  
He used to feel just like every other, but time had taught him that nothing last forever and that emotions can be painful.  
  
Will be painful.  
  
So he locked them away, away in the darkness that became his soul.  
  
And there they remained, hidden in the darkness, an eternity of emotions all locked inside his body.  
  
Then she came along and had somehow invaded his darkness, his mind.  
  
She brought the light with her, shone it into the dark corners.....  
  
Saw so much of him, yet demanded nothing.  
  
And still he gave, gave her more then he had given to any of the others who had gone before her.  
  
None of them had mattered....  
  
Then why did she?  
  
He frowned and turned away from her.  
  
"Get dressed Virginia, my parents don't like to wait."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny's confusion increased as she watched Draco's retreating back.  
  
A minute ago it had seemed as if he were going to eat her alive, and now he just ordered her coldly to get dressed for dinner.....  
  
Since when did he care what his parents wanted?  
  
Again she felt the weird prickling sensation on the back of her neck, but this time she bore it no heed.  
  
Draco was far more important, she needed him.  
  
Needed him like the air she was breathing.  
  
He was what she needed to live, as fital as each beat of her heart....  
  
And somehow she felt like he was slipping away from her, slipping away from himself.....  
  
She confused herself; she did not feel any emotion one time, to be full of raging emotions the next.  
  
So much battling was going on inside of her, a fight she was not sure how to win.  
  
She was not even sure she could win it at all......  
  
Darkness and light, could one even exist without the other?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco regretted his harsh words, but knew he could never take them back.  
  
Taking them back was almost the same as caring, and he did not care....  
  
Could not care for anything.  
  
Feeling had long since been banished from his heart, only the lingering memory of past emotions remained for him.  
  
Still, her confused brown eyes seemed to follow him, to haunt him.  
  
He felt them on his skin, sliding, burning....  
  
And she was not even standing near him....  
  
He clenched his fist tightly, walking on into his dressingroom, then back, pasing along his closets, full of clothes.  
  
He heard the rustling of material in the other room, knew Ginny was doing as she was told; she always did as she was told.  
  
Still, he could not help but wonder what she would have done if she'd had a choice....  
  
Who was the real Virginia Weasley?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny stood in front of the bedroom window wearing the black dress, looking out into the silent night.  
  
The darkness had settled like a blanket over the world outside, covering it, tucking it in for the night.  
  
She wondered what sound felt right before silence defeated it....  
  
What did anyone feel before they were defeated?  
  
What did she feel.....  
  
Her eyes widened.... She felt, most definately, a dull trob in the vacinity of her heart....  
  
And if she felt.... that meant she had been right....  
  
She really did not have a heart to loose....  
  
But that did not mean she did not feel.  
  
It meant there could be more pain ahead of her.  
  
She could not allow herself to loose her heart to snow and ice, to let a rose blossom in the early cold of winter.  
  
She could not give her heart where there would be no one to receive it....  
  
Staring narrow eyed into the darkness, Ginny swore to herself to get her emotions under control.  
  
For control was everything.....  
  
And she wanted everything.  
  
Draco was going to have to fight for his control.  
  
For she might need him....  
  
But he needed her.... even more maybe.  
  
And she would use everything she had to gain the upper hand.  
  
In a battle she had not even known she was fighting.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 12: Poor Ginny, will she find her heart again? Will she begin to doubt herself? And Draco, will he win the battle against temptation and set Ginny free? Or is it too late to set Ginny free ever again? What will Ginny's parents say?  
  
Woosh! Hope you all like it, cause I can hardly keep my eyes open.... I swear that if I close them I'm gonna fall asleep on top of my computer! But a promise is a promise, so here it is: Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, but my mind is still my own to fantasize with as I want. ;)  
  
I want to thank SatansFlower, Serenade of the Sea, Chas (aka Aricos) and my anonymous beta-reader who wishes to remain anonymous and therefor shall be anonymous for beta-reading!  
  
I also wanna thank Aricos for helping me with some of the poems :)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
SatansFlower: Thank you, I did.... Just hope the wait was too long sista ;)  
  
blackrose: Thanks hihi, I had a lot of fun! I'm not telling yet whose watching though....  
  
LP Figure09: Hihi, well I couldn't make Lucius a fluffy kitten now could I ;) And yeah, I thought that with them being bad and all it would be kinda normal to talk openly....  
  
LadyBrannon: Thank you! Hope the wait was reasonable easy ;) Hihi, not telling who the watcher is though, always fun to see what people make of the story without being told.....  
  
Johanna (for chapter 10): Hihi, thanks *blushes* Hope you'll enjoy the rest just as much!  
  
dragonsprincess: Hihi, yeah maybe the reaction was rather mild, but so far the only one I ever saw getting under Lucius skin has been Mr. Weasley, for the rest of the time he is a very reserved, somewhat pompous person. So I thought this would frame his character quite nicely.... Oh, and there's a reason Gin can't get pregnant.... Just think real hard; there's afterall three kinds of persons who can't have kids ;)  
  
Fraser's Girl: Thanks hihi, I can only say in my defense that I did see Ginny do that and loved the scene so much I wanted to make a story out of it hihi. Glad you like it anyway hihi, but yeah, the idea takes gettin' used to.  
  
Hannio: Thanks for reviewing; had a wonderful holiday hihi. Not telling who's watching, it would take the fun out of it don't you think? ;) Hihi, yes patience is a virtue (said a person with a lot of time on his hands).  
  
Seka (for chapter 3 and 11): Way to put it; yes, that is how I saw it, Ginny's tiredness of being poor driving her over the edge of darkness.... Glad to have brought you out of that mood hihi, I know how it is; I had exams too ;)  
  
xangelcrisisx: Thanks I will hihi! And I don't smoke either.... :)  
  
Emily.Hart: Thank you, I definately had fun; planned a lot of excursions, not really one for rest ;) And yes, waiting.... waiting.... it sucks I know; I have story's I love too....  
  
Noelle: Woops; well, I can't promise anything cause that would give some of the plot away.... You'll just have to keep reading and screaming at me ;) And you're welcome to do so; I'm happy that people get emotional from my story....  
  
Kerri: Hihi, that's up ahead somewhere....  
  
Technicolorkittens05: Hihi thanks; I hope you will! And oddness okay, I'm quite crazy myself hihi, happy to feed your brain :)  
  
AngelGurl: You're free to guess as always ;) And I say nothing, again as always hihi....  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Can't say ;) It has got something to do with her though....  
  
Keita: Hihi, yep that one will be out soon; gonna be more of a humor/romance ;)  
  
to lazy to ever sign in: Yes, laziness.... Alas.... I'm gonna have Lucius sceme, but the twins... yes, the twins.... hmn... I'll have to see about that. Hihi, great to hear you got adicted hihi! Thanks for the enthousiastic review!  
  
red-rose: Heya! Hope you had a good time at your aunt's! Well, I'm back so you don't have to be sad for long ;)  
  
waterfairy-rose: Hihi thanks; I'm gonna have Ginny fight for control alright, but I'm not telling if she wins....  
  
Viktoria: Thank you for reviewing; beta-reading is re-reading chapters of the story before it gets out to correct possible grammatic or vocabulary mistakes, even typing-errors (most of the time). And yes, her whole family is going to be invited.... but that's all I'm gonna say.... And you would like to be anonymous for what?  
  
QoD: Thank you!  
  
TomFeltons4ever: Thanks! And it's not really about liking Draco, but about using him for something.... Won't say more ;)  
  
mz-duCkiee: Thank you, yeah I like to question to keep a person wondering ;)  
  
Britt (for chapter 6 and 11): Hihi, well to answer al of that; I didn't give Harry a major reaction to the Draco/Ginny combi because he always struck me as remarkably levelheaded and to be honest, why should he have a say? She's not his sister or his best-friend.... And yeah, Ron's distraught, but that'll show more when he comes to the Manor... And yeah, I never thought it would be easy to be Draco either.... Yeah, Sirius, not sure yet where he would fit in and if he's to show up at all.... You'll have to wait and see ;)  
  
Kudos1688 (chapter 1 and 11): Thank you! Aricos didn't do all the poems though hihi, some of them are mine.... She's a great help though... Not telling who doesn't want Draco to love :) And yes, Gin's pretty unhappy right now, her whole life is in turmoil and she's trying to find herself....  
  
Felicity: Thank you! Had a blast out there!  
  
Amberbe: Thank you; why do you think this one's the best? I'd love to know so I can keep doing it ;)  
  
Girl: Thanks for reviewing; you're right, getting reviews is great, especially when people have really thought about things ;)  
  
me: Thank you, glad you stopped here :)  
  
shanm: Thanks for reviewing and liking it!  
  
Cleopatra22: Hihi, thanks! The part of the nightmare is going to show up a couple of other times in different forms; it's going to synchronize with the person watching Ginny....  
  
Dayton: Thank you, I know (trying to fix the chapter lenght) and not telling who's watching yet ;)  
  
Arabella: Oops, my mistake.... How could I forget the rest of the story?! ;) Well; here it is, enjoy!  
  
Slythrin0gal: Thank you! *niiri feels great even though she's on the verge of sleep with all the traveling she did today* It's okay hihi, I get the come-back sometimes too; just as long as you like the story ;)  
  
Leena: Mmm... nope still not saying.... Why Narcissa though? Everyone gives that reaction *ponders* Hihi, noop won't say ;)  
  
Yochy: Thank you *sticks up two fingers* I swear!  
  
Silver spoon: Okay, to answer some of this hihi: elaboration will come later, but this story is largely written from Ginny and Draco's views, so not everything will make sense untill the end; you don't know much more, only Draco's parents will have a larger part in the story. Later, the other character's will follow though.... This goes for Ginny's parents reaction too, we only see what she thinks, but they are concerned; they're trying to let go of her a bit too though, because smothering a girl her age will accomplish nothing..... And yep, there's secrets and plots up ahead....  
  
Jackie: Thank you! Yes, I love gloom and I did want something different. I did try to abide by J.K. Rowlings style, she's always trowing double meanings and titbits of reallife around too....  
  
melissarxy1: Thank you!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Love it? Hate it?  
  
Want to tell me what you feel?  
  
It's not so hard to let me know  
  
Just click the box below.  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	13. Girl of Snakes

Chapter 13 Girl of Snakes  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked amused at the site of Ginny, who seemed to be covered in snakes with the candlelight flickering over her jewelry, making them seem alive, slythering over her.  
  
She looked deliciously evil, wonderfully dark, alluringly beautiful.  
  
He liked the way her mind worked, she seemed to be very ambitious and very intelligent.  
  
A pity the girl was a Weasley, a great pity indeed.  
  
Maybe he could fix that error somehow.....  
  
He smirked as he studied the girl sitting next to his son across from him.  
  
She kept stealing glances at Draco as if she was measuring an opponent....  
  
Yes, this girl would provide fair sport for his son; she would not bend to his every whim, would keep him on his toes.  
  
He looked at Narcissa, sitting beside him, remembered how she had proposed marriage to him....  
  
Fearless, challenging, a true opponent.....  
  
She had a lot in common with this girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narcissa looked at the girl, a girl who had more in common with her then she would ever know.  
  
A girl who had more to loose then Narcissa ever had.....  
  
Her face impassive she watched her son reach out and squeeze the girl's hand, the girl's eyes lighting up as she looked at Draco.  
  
Her son's pale eyes saw everything she noticed, but his eyes did not shine as he watched the girl.....  
  
No, he looked more like a predator.  
  
A predator ready to strike.... and hit.  
  
The girl thought she could gain control, thought she knew where she was heading.....  
  
But Narcissa knew better, this girl was not heading for green meadows, no, she was heading for a spiderweb she could not see, she would not see untill she was so stuck in it she could not remove herself from it any longer.  
  
Stuck, stuck with a large spider looming over her....  
  
Feeling her husband's eyes on her, she suppressed a shudder.  
  
How could she ever have believed she could control Lucius Malfoy?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny felt Narcissa's gaze on her, measuring her.  
  
She looked at the silent, impassive face before her, a woman who had everything, yet seemed to show nothing.  
  
No life, no feeling.....  
  
She seemed to be nothing but an empty shell, yet her eyes did not seem to miss anything.  
  
Like most things in this house, Narcissa Malfoy seemed to be but a facade hiding something much bigger, much complexer.  
  
It was impossible to define what the woman was thinking, what she was feeling, if she was even feeling at all.....  
  
If she was even truly alive.  
  
Draco's hand was caressing hers, drawing her attention to him and she smiled.  
  
He looked like a pale half-god come from the heavens to bewitch her with his attentions, to lure her into his web of artful seduction.  
  
And he had succeeded, he had lured her to him, trapped her by his side.  
  
Yet he had not trapped her mind, her thoughts were still her own.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Narcissa was thinking the very same thing across from her, only she drew much less comfort from the thought.  
  
No, for Narcissa was stuck in the web of the spider and was full well realizing it. She knew she was stuck, knew she was not her own person any longer.  
  
Life in a golden cage had seemed appealing from the outside, but now she was on the inside, it's contents seemed hollow, the riches seemed to dim before her eyes and the beauty around her had faded with the years.  
  
Years that had passed by her slowly, while emotions pressed in around her, forcing her to see....  
  
Lucius was hers, hers to hold, hers to love.  
  
Yet his heart was elsewhere, could not be touched.  
  
Had he ever truly had a heart at all?  
  
He had given his life to Voldemort and left her here in the cage time and time again waiting for his return to her.  
  
She had grown tired of shedding tears, had grown tired of pining over what she could not have....  
  
A house filled with love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco silently watched his mother observe Virginia.  
  
He saw the shimmer behind her eyelids, looking suspiciously like unshed tears.  
  
He watched, yet he felt nothing.  
  
Nothing at all, but still a connection was made; he knew what it had felt like to be left behind, to be forgotten.  
  
For Narcissa had not been the only one left behind....  
  
He looked at Virginia, her bright eyes on him as he had once observed his mother looking at his father, once, when he was still very young.  
  
He knew his mother loved his father, loved him like nothing else in the world.  
  
And she adored her son, loved him as well.  
  
She had gambled to procure the love of Lucius for herself.  
  
She had gambled and lost....  
  
She would see herself in Virginia, as she had once been.  
  
He knew deep inside that his father had once loved his mother, but somehow the tenderness and love had fled through a window no one had known was left open, until it was altogether gone.  
  
But it had been too late, too late to change anything, too late for her.....  
  
Too late to salvage any of the emotions his father had once possessed, just as it had been too late to save his own.  
  
It was too late to save Virginia too, she had gone in too deep and now she was his.  
  
He had never before let go of a possession willingly, nor would he start to now.  
  
No..... she was his.  
  
His to caress, his to touch..... his to play with as he saw fit.  
  
She would be with him until the end.  
  
The end of his interest in her, the end of their time together.  
  
Whenever that would be.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narcissa saw the flicker in her son's eyes, knew his intentions....  
  
Knew there was nothing she could do to stop him.  
  
She could only hope this girl would be luckier then she....  
  
That she would have all she dreamed of....  
  
And that the dream would not turn out to be as empty as her own heart was now....  
  
Because having the dream within your grasp only to loose it...  
  
It was far worse then to never be able to touch the dream at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius saw the tears in his wife's eyes, knew he had caused them....  
  
Knew he would never be able to make her see....  
  
She had fallen in love with whom she thought he was.  
  
And he had done nothing about her assumptions....  
  
Because he could not, would not let her go.  
  
She had made him touch life, even love and he had warmed himself with her fire.  
  
She was his link to a world of emotions he had not been able to touch before.  
  
He looked at the red-head, snakes at her wrist and throat, a laugh bubbling from her lips.....  
  
Saw his son's eyes flicker.....  
  
Obviously, the boy was not immune to her threat, to her fire.  
  
He would have to speak with him....  
  
Soon.  
  
Before someone else did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Behind a tapestry on the wall, someone was watching the four people.  
  
Virginia and Draco, Narcissa and Lucius.  
  
And she hated what she saw; a prelude of what was to come.  
  
She would do anything in her might to save this girl from ruin, to have her listen to reason....  
  
But she could not just walk up to her; the girl would never listen, would not want to hear.  
  
How had such a sensible girl fallen in so deep?  
  
How could she have forgotten to trow away the key to her heart?  
  
Men like the Malfoy's were not for playing with....  
  
Their lure was far too dangerous.  
  
The girl should grab her money and go, make a run for it in the night....  
  
The night she had been so eager to join.  
  
Before they would realize how easy it was to make her binding permanent, to have her tied down for ever....  
  
A girl of snakes, constricted untill she knew no more of the outside world.  
  
A girl of snakes, bound forever to it's touch, it's caress, it's embrace....  
  
The embrace of a snake in the darkness.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 13; Will Ginny realize what is going on, will she catch on to the sceming going on around her? Find out next time.....  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine..... *breaks out crying*  
  
I want to thank SatansFlower, Serenade of the Sea, Chas (aka Aricos) and my anonymous beta-reader who wishes to remain anonymous and therefor shall be anonymous for beta-reading!  
  
I also wanna thank Aricos for helping me with some of the poems :)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
TrulyLovely: Thank you! Always happy to see happy reviewers ;)  
  
Dukerbrown: Hi Megan, happy to see ya! Well, read ya that is ;)  
  
Blood57: Thank you and yeah, I've got this whole thing with light and darkness and the different meaning of things.... Glad to see you gave it some thought....  
  
Amber: Yup, you did hihi. Thanks; I'm always trying to let the emotional side of the story shine through, but sometimes it's hard to let it all fit. I'm not telling if the story's going to end happy, but I can tell there's going to be a sequel....  
  
waterfairy-rose: Thanks! Yeah, I know; I'm mean for making you hang onto those clues.... Can't help it, I was born that way ;) And yeah, the Weasley's reaction is a difficult procedure, I'm still trying to envision their combined reaction. Of course they only know their little girl is the girlfriend of a Malfoy, but that'll be bad enough. But yes, they will have to accept that their little girl has grown up. Not telling if Molly and Arthur will notice anything though, what do you think yourself.....  
  
blackrose: Hihi, yeah that's gonna be THE question.... Well, maybe, just maybe they'll work it all out....  
  
mixed: Ooh yeah, I was going for confusing.... I'm hoping to make no sense at all untill the very end of the story.  
  
Christina: Yup, wasn't sure about that to begin with; I remembered vaguely reading somewhere that Gin had brown eyes. Where does it say what color eyes she has, do you know? If you do could you tell me the book and the page.... I was gonna give her green eyes at first, but then I remembered that the only person having green eyes is Harry...  
  
dragonsprincess: Sorry, about the finaly *hides in corner*, this is a bit of a finaly again, but it's not my fault, FF was offline here.... Hihi, yeah, that's a really outrageous theory. Insane too, but hey, aren't we all a little insane? Yep, I'm going to tell later why not, but believe me.... I never said she could not have children, just that she can't get pregnant right now.....  
  
TomFeltons4ever: Thanks Jessica! Yeah, they've got hearts, just very well hidden ones.... that might never be released at all....  
  
Bladefanatic: Thank you! I was hurrying; I was gonna update on friday, but then FF was offline.... please don't kill me!  
  
Jackie: No, the stalker will be revealed later. Probably in chapter 14.... And yes, you're right if Ginny wouldn't fight, the story would be going no where, she would just be trapped. Don't worry hihi; you make perfect sense to me....  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Yep, you'll see.... in the end.....  
  
Chrismery: Wow, 5 am?! I can't promise Draco will find his way soon, but I can promise that things will start making more sense soon.... And that there will be a sequel (even if things don't go wrong).  
  
Felicity: Yep, you're right about the too obvious! But that's all I'm saying about it....  
  
xangelcrisisx: Hihi yeah.... thanks, I will!  
  
mz-duCkiee: Thank you! Yeah, those torn emotions are thankfully not too hard.... there a lot like a felt a couple of years ago....  
  
Aurora Noctifer: Thanks and yeah, I think it seems realitic because I've felt like this myself, although it had a different background to feel that way....  
  
Riauna: Thanks; love it that you came back even after not being able to read for a while :)  
  
Sammy Rettop Malfoy (chapters1 and 12): Thank you! Wow, overly impressed? I'm really flattered, though hoping that you don't think that means I'm a cold-hearted bitch myself ;) As for Draco feeling, won't make any promises.... but he might feel.... And hihi is laughter; lets make it 'dutch giggles'.  
  
Emily.Hart: Well, her parents can't do much after all; she's 16 and that means she's no longer a minor, at least not where I come from and even if they tried Lucius has probably got too much influence any way....  
  
serasivad (chapter 1 and 12): Thanks babe! Hihi and I don't think my spelling's that bad, hell; with all the bad-grammar I've seen I'd say it's phenominal.... The angsty stuff is going to get bigger though, befire it dies down, so you shall have to bear with me.....  
  
MelissaAdams: Thank you Missy :)  
  
chanita: Thank you, I am writing it like I would write a poem with a dynamic-fluff so that makes sense :)  
  
ESN: Thank you! I can always try and I always will ;)  
  
red-rose: Glad to be back too :) The Rapping Party? Sure, I'll read it if you tell me who wrote it.... Did your cousin write it and what is the screenname?  
  
LadyBrannon: And 5 points to Slytherin in the favor of LadyBrannon! Thanks!  
  
Jade-The-Kitsune: Do you live in Seattle? Thanks for loving it!  
  
Nirvanagurl1220: Hihi sorry?! Glad to see you like it ;)  
  
tash (for chapter 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9): Well, I first thought you were flaming me, but after mailing with you I understand the reviews. Sorry it's not your style, maybe some other time....  
  
hpangel: Yes, it seems to be that way doesn't it. But then again a very wise someone once said "Go beyond reason to love, it is safe, it is the only safety"  
  
ash: Thanks, also for clickin' the lil box in the future ;)  
  
Gothic Retaliation (chapter 11 and 12): Thanks you; great you reviewed! Doesn't matter that the other was short for now I've got two reviews by you! And I'm trying to update right now hihi, but while I was answering all the reviews FF went offline again....  
  
maggie: Thank you! Love you too for reviewing!  
  
Keita: Well, maybe it'll change.... maybe you'll change too.... sometime in the future...  
  
Viktoria: Thank you; I'll try to keep it up.... and while I was answering all the reviews FF went offline again.... oh well, maybe I'll be able to update later today....  
  
ennui: Thank you hihi, glad you like my Lucius since he confused a couple of people :)  
  
Megan: Yeah, I hear that a lot and believe me, I'm working on it.... They aren't as short as they used to be, so I guess I'm gettin' better at that....  
  
highVOLTAGE: Thank you and keep hoping! If you hope hard enough it might actually happen.....  
  
Principessa Squish Avina : Thanks! I'm trying to keep it that way very hard (tasteful I mean), because porn is never nice to read in my opinion....  
  
SatansFlower: Thank you, I'm glad to hear you can see yourself almost as a part of the story....  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Want to tell me what you're thinking,  
  
Want to share the things you feel?  
  
Well, you can tell me without blinking,  
  
As long as what you say is real.  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	14. Alone in the Dark of Night

Author's note: it has been noted that my grammar's not perfect, but please be patient because it's being worked on..... Also please bear in mind that I'm Dutch.  
  
But thank you all for the fact that you think that my story's making up for that fact ;)  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 14 Alone in the Dark of Night  
  
Life in Malfoy Manor passed by slow.  
  
Very slow.  
  
The days were long, the hours seeming to stretch out meaningless before her.  
  
Ginny was sitting in the rosarium, blossoms surrounding her at every angle, the air heavy with the heady perfume of the flowers.  
  
Draco had left her here for the day as he had to go with his father to take care of some business which he had not wanted to tell her anything about.  
  
Feeling sleepy, Ginny reached out, caressing the silky petals of one blood red bloom hanging above her head, enjoying the texture against her skin.  
  
Then suddenly, the light air seemed to become heavy, like a blanket suffocating her....  
  
The light dimmed, the sky darkened and the wind picked up, howling around her, tugging at her hair and skirt.  
  
The blooms began to shrivel up, dying befor her eyes, falling to the ground, crumbling to dust, leaving the world around her dead and empty.  
  
All life in the rosarium seemed to speed towards it's end, it's demise.  
  
The grass on which she sat turned brown, crispy, then grey....  
  
She tried to stand, but found she could not move, the feeling of deadness was weighing her down.  
  
She seemed to be frozen in place amongst the dying plants, the raging sky and the dusty earth as peacefulness crumbled about her.  
  
"What's going on?" Her voice sounded shrill in the howling wind.  
  
A young woman was approaching over the dead grass, her face hidden behind a shawl, her hair fanning out behind her, forming a dark beacon against the light blue sky.  
  
"Who are you?" This time, Ginny's voice was all but lost in the onslaught of the elements.  
  
The woman came closer, kneeling before her on the grass.  
  
As the girl's hand reached out cupping Ginny's cheek, a feeling of emptiness washed over her senses.  
  
"Ssshh...." The hissing sounded strange being heard above the thundering of the wind.  
  
The dark eyes above the shawl searched hers, for what Ginny did not know. Feeling as if they were boring into her soul, she tried to free her chin from the strong fingers holding it.  
  
The effort however, was in vain.  
  
"It is as I thought." Though the girl's voice was soft, the thundering of the elements seemed to disappear into the background as she spoke. "You are a pure darkness. You can shine the light-"  
  
"Please.... I don't understand...." Ginny did not know if it was at all wise to interrupt, but she was afraid of the dark eyes before her.  
  
Dark orbs showing no life, no happiness, no love....  
  
Just emptiness..... loneliness..... desperation...... pain.....  
  
A vortex created by emotions so heavy.... yet so empty.....  
  
"Bear in mind my girl, that if you want to find your true desire.... you will have to find the real meaning of desire first. Most people do not realize what they TRULY want.... untill they can no longer have it."  
  
"What?" Ginny gasped, desperately trying to keep breathing while the vortex of emotions tried to draw her under.  
  
"Your desire my dear, is not something that can be weighed or measured or seen. It can only be found within your own heart, your own mind. But time will teach you that what you desire is in fact the same thing as that what you will be unable to have....."  
  
The young woman let go of her chin, rearranging her shawl so her eyes were hidden from Ginny's gaze....  
  
"Bear in mind my dear..... Realization often time comes too late...."  
  
She walked away over the dead grass leaving Ginny in the vortex of emotions and elements, her thoughts in disarray....  
  
Too late.... too late....  
  
The wind seemed to howl the words at her, laughing at her.  
  
You will be too late.... too late.... too late.....  
  
Gasping, Ginny sat up, looking into the cold grey eyes of Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Cup of tea my dear?" Narcissa's voice was flat, as if she had not just seen Ginny wake from a nightmare and they had just sat there, drinking tea all afternoon.  
  
"Yes...." Was all Ginny could manage to answer.  
  
For she could still hear the mocking laughter in the wind howling outside....  
  
Too late.... too late....  
  
They were in the sittingroom, not the rosarium. How could she have even been there? It was probably covered in snow right now.  
  
Sitting up straighter, Ginny studied Narcissa who was pooring tea from a silver teapot into a fragile cup made of fine china.  
  
Her eyes bore a resemblance to the eyes that had bored into hers, not in colouring, but in the lifelessness they seemed to emit.  
  
Taking the cup from Narcissa Ginny opened her mouth to ask the question, but Narcissa was ahead of her, cutting her off.  
  
"I would not ask that question if I were you. The answer is for you to decide.... and my knowledge of dreams is not great. I cannot help you."  
  
"You watched me while I slept." Ginny's voice was accusing.  
  
Smiling wryly, Narcissa said "Of course" and took a sip of her tea. "After all, you are the mistress of my son. I am merely interested in you and your designs..... your wants... your desire."  
  
She drank the rest of her tea and got up.  
  
"Excuse me my dear, I must go see to the arrangements of dinner. And of course the party next week." Her grey eyes glittered. "Your parents will be arriving then-"  
  
Sipping her tea, Ginny stared at Narcissa's retreating back narrow eyed....  
  
She knew something.... but what?  
  
As she looked down, she saw a blood red rose lying next to her cup.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been two whole days and still Draco had not returned to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Ginny was beginning to feel decidedly bored, even with the mystery of the rose and her dream of that dark girl to think about. Which was the reason she was in fact walking through Malfoy Manor aimless right then, enjoying the magnificence of it's interior, the air of riches it seemed to emit.  
  
The splendor of the manor could entertain her for hours on end as she went from room to room, memorising the decor of each.  
  
Now however, it seemed as though she was getting used to the beauty, the wealth....  
  
She began to miss the sound of laughter, the company of others.  
  
Loneliness was getting to her, breaking down her defences.  
  
When would Draco be coming back to her?  
  
Looking around she found she had somehow wandered into an older part of the Manor.  
  
The air was thick with dust, even though the furniture bore no obvious signs of it and somehow her surroundings seemed to breath an ancient air.  
  
An air of long forgotten darkness.  
  
She was in a long, stately room and as she looked up, she saw Lucius and Narcissa looking down on her from the canvas of a painting.  
  
They looked younger; Narcissa's eyes seemed to shine with life as she looked at Lucius who was grinning roguishly back at her.  
  
They looked so much like the people she knew and yet so different.  
  
So happy.  
  
So alive.  
  
She smiled as they waved at her and walked further down the hall, past generations of Malfoys who all bore resemblances to each other.  
  
On the far end of the room there was one last painting, covered with a large curtain, probably to preserve it better since it was so old.  
  
Carefully, Ginny drew away the curtain, then looked up at the painting..... and gasped....  
  
There hung the young girl she had seen in her dream!  
  
The dark eyes of the canvas seemed to emit the same soullessness as the girl from her dream had, the hair shone just as beautiful and dark.  
  
On the bottom of the painting there was a small plaque that read 'Deneb and Alaster Malfoy, first generation at Malfoy Manor'.  
  
Alaster?  
  
Looking up again Ginny saw the man standing behind the girl, Deneb, for the first time.  
  
His light coloured hair and grey eyes seemed to have been passed along to all the other Malfoys for as far as Ginny could tell.  
  
He was looking down on Deneb's seated form with a loving smile on his face, his eyes seemed to shine brighter than the sun.  
  
But why was she dreaming of someone she had never seen before, someone she had not even known existed?  
  
As she looked at Deneb again, she noted that her eyes had settled on Ginny, unmoving, unblinking.  
  
Just studying her.  
  
A chill went through her as she backed away from the painting, away from the haunting dark eyes of the girl....  
  
But the eyes followed her and on impulse, Ginny turned and ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stood across from his father who was seated behind his desk in his study.  
  
He wondered what the man wanted from him, why he had taken him along on his business travels for the last few days and why he had now taken him to his study to 'discuss business'.  
  
What business would his father have with him?  
  
"Son." Lucius voice was coldly formal, "This mistress of yours is really something...."  
  
Draco smiled, a hint of pride toning his expression. Yes, Ginny was certainly precious.  
  
"However, she is a Weasley and her family will not allow her to further conduct any enterprises with our family."  
  
Draco's jaw locked as he looked into his father maliciously glinting eyes. The old bastard was probably going to suggest he let her go.  
  
"The simple solution to your problem son, would be to simply undo the fact that she is a Weasley - by marrying her."  
  
"And what father, made you think I have any interest in maintaining the girl." Draco saw his error as he watched his father's smirk widen.  
  
"That son, is very obvious. You are enjoying her company and attentions. All you need to do is simply lure her deeper and make her binding to you a permanent one. Shackle the girl to darkness while you still can - BUT... do NOT let her lure out your emotions, your affections. Remember son, NOTHING is worth it. Emotions only give birth to pain and suffering. To weakness. The only way to protect your woman is not to show any affection towards her. Your mother never saw this, she just thought she lost me -"  
  
"She did!" Draco bitterly interrupted his father who looked at him with something almost akin to pity.  
  
"Then answer me this boy - What does the Dark Lord do with a weakness?"  
  
Draco looked at his father, a man he had thought devoid of emotion, of care. A man who had just rissen in his esteem "He gets rid of it."  
  
Lucius just inclined his head, "He gets rid of it. And my wife and son should be above such danger."  
  
"So you do feel?" Draco studied his father, his expression, but found no hint of emotion showing through the mask he had known most of his life.  
  
"No..." Lucius looked at his son, a son he had been proud of, he had tried to protect in spite of all danger. "Somewhere along the line I have lost myself, my beliefs.... my heart. There's nothing left of who I was. And I can do nothing to regain any of my emotion, my feeling.... it's too dangerous, for you and your mother - and for me too."  
  
Draco saw his father was looking at him as if he was expecting something from his son. "I will marry the girl father... and I will not fall in love with her."  
  
It would be easy.... Draco Malfoy no longer had any emotions after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Standing in front of his bed, Draco watched Ginny as she slept.  
  
Her chest rose and fell in tune with her breath, her beautiful face once again peaceful, devoid of any worry her day might have brought her.  
  
She shifted in her sleep, one long leg appeared above the covers.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" Draco whispered the words to the silent room. "What is it about you that I am holding onto?"  
  
His mistress did not answer him of course, adrift as she was in a peaceful slumber.  
  
Carefully, Draco undressed himself completely, then sat on the end of his bed, watching the woman who lay there sleeping.  
  
Her hair was spread out on the pillows, one hand above her head, one holding on to the covers.  
  
Slowly, he crawled over the bed towards her, closer and closer, a shadow advancing in the night on an unsuspecting prey.  
  
Softly, he carressed her leg, the smooth skin feeling like silk beneath his fingers.  
  
She shifted in her sleep, mumbled, but did not wake.  
  
Gently, he lifted the covers away from her, staring at the magnificent picture she presented.  
  
Innocence and darkness....  
  
He groaned, what had he gotten himself into? She was far too dangerous, to untamed to dally with....  
  
She might become his only weakness.  
  
Unable to stop himself, he kissed her forehead, then the bridge of her nose.  
  
She shivered, with cold or satisfaction he did not know.  
  
Not willing to wake her, he carefully lay down beside her, drawing her into his arms.  
  
She snuggled further into his warmth as he drew the covers over them.  
  
Her hair a pillow for his cheek, he felt himself drift of into slumber.  
  
In the shadows of the room, the girl from Ginny's dreams stood watching them sleep.  
  
"It has been done." Her voice was but a whisper in the shadows. "Now all I can do is wait and hope for the best. To guide the girl best I can."  
  
She made no sound when she turned around and left.  
  
In the dark room, Ginny's breathing became uneven, she moved in her sleep.  
  
Once again the girl of snakes was possessed in the darkness.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 14: Will Draco marry Ginny for his own purposes? And what about Deneb, what is her story? Yes.... more will become clear in the next chapter.....  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, nor did I write it. Deneb and Alaster Malfoy are mine though and so is the darkness.... and this story.  
  
I want to thank SatansFlower, Serenade of the Sea, Chas (aka Aricos) and my anonymous beta-reader who wishes to remain anonymous and therefor shall be anonymous for beta-reading!  
  
I also wanna thank Aricos for helping me with some of the poems :)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Silver spoon: My spelling's getting worked on, but bear in mind I'm doing the best I can: I can only write perfect grammar in the Dutch language after all.... I know it might seem a bit slow right now, which is half a matter of taste and half of truth. Because I need to make a psychological line-up of the characters involved in order for you to make a correct deduction of events, it is necessairy to make their thoughts clear as well. These psychological events can best be outlined in their thoughts and thus these thoughts have to be communicated to you in some way. The story's going to speed up soon though. And the one-liners are not always metaphors, but mostly just sentences that also have a literal meaning. It's okay if you don't get it, if you do it just gives another depth to your reading....  
  
Dukerbrown: You now know who the girl is hihi, her story will follow soon after too. And about Draco and Ginny falling in love... you'll just have to wait and see if it happens ;)  
  
waterfairy-rose: Yes, her parents both most definately care for Ginny. Just remember that what has been made clear about them before is only from Ginny's view. And yes, Lucius is most definately going to get annoying.... I don't think either that Ginny's family will go so far as to break with her if she's really in love.... But they WILL try to protect her at all cost. You see Narcissa that way too?! Hihi, we have something in common then. I can say anything about her and Molly together yet though.... And yeah hihi, I've put a lot of thought in Draco's mind this and Draco's mind that. I always like to figure out a character psyche. And as you see you were right about the person from the past. I'll make some time to read your fic too ;)  
  
Bladefanatic: Hihi, you had trouble getting on too? That's always so frustrating! I'm happy you wanted to read my fic though hihi. Ginny giving Draco a run for his money? Might happen ;)  
  
Blood57: Thanks for the compliment! Hannah Abbott hmn? It's a funny suggestion hihi, that actually had me in stitches.... And yes, the darkness is essential.  
  
SamiJo: Ah yes, the sadness.... It's going to have even more sadness in the future... Just of a different kind.  
  
Noelle: Thank you so much! I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but as I reread the whole story every time I add to it and it's getting longer, plus the fact that I'm making the chapters longer.... But well, I try to update as soon as possible ;)  
  
TomFeltons4ever: Thank you! And now you know who's watching.... you just don't know yet what it's all about *does a little dance* I know; I'm so mean.... one question answered only brings out more questions ;)  
  
ash: *looks around, can't find serious side of ash either* Do you even have a serious side ;) Well, you're right about the me playing a game part and as you see your questions were aswered although totaly coïncidental. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
mz-duCkiee: Hihi, well they're just really quiet at dinner and that last chapter was just totaly on their thoughts.... I've gotta say I hadn't even noticed that there was no dialogue though LOL, I was just so going up in emotions and thoughts..... But the next chapters WILL have dialogue.... Thanks hihi!  
  
Gothic Retaliation: Yes, we have one of those little spider poems as well.... The spider Sebastian.... it didn't go well with him.... Oh well anyhow, it's not gonna be a weird serial killer so you don't have to be scared.... much ;)  
  
blackrose: Yes, Narcissa's story is a sad one. I can't say anything about it yet though....  
  
dragonsprincess: Yes, cafeïne does weird things to you.... Ginny's savior, you think she needs one then? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Laura: Thank you! For a minute there I thought I was reviewing myself hihi, since my name's Laura too ;)  
  
xangelcrisisx: Thank you! I did ;)  
  
Sammy Rettop Malfoy: Thanks! Good you don't think that hihi, 'cause it's not really true; I just like to pretend I am a bitch ;) So you think he's controlling his wife too? Yeah, that always struck me as a must, she seems so perfect for that role....  
  
Riauna: Hihi, now you know who was watching them. But as for if Draco's going to open up.... I'm going to leave that hanging for now. And yeah, I feel a bit sorry for Narcissa too, but it can't be helped, it's just her way in this story....  
  
Emily.Hart: Yeah, it's not likely her parents can do much, but I'm sure that if it comes to that, they will try. I just don't think they have it in them just to give up on their daughter.  
  
thehpgirl90: They have house-elfs yeah, no maids. But you already know who's watching now, so it doesn't really matter. Thanks for the compliment by the way! I worked hard on those moments and rendezvous, my sister tells me I was even talking to myself at one point ;)  
  
Viktoria: Well, what they are going or not going to find out I cannot tell yet, but as for the POV's, yes, it switches from Ginny to Narcissa. It's like their thoughts mix you see, since they are thinking on the same subject. Only their emotions are different, as is their experience. The last POV is from the person watching them from afar. As you can now read, Ginny is dreaming about this person too.  
  
HeatherM: Thanks for all the compliments! *blushes* It took a lot of thinking and measuring to fit all the characters in with their story and to see into their characters. I so to say had to make a psychological x-ray of them, like feeling their feelings and understanding their view of the world....  
  
Marisa: Hihi, yeah Draco's still cute, I dunno how it happened ;) Thanks hihi, I'll probably be writing some other fluffy stories later on too though, just to keep my subjects varying. If you tell me your username I'll read this story you and your friend are writing too..... And no, I don't have a boyfriend ;) Just imagine myself away hihi, try it sometime and you'll know what I mean. If you're from Germany we're practically neighbours hihi, since I'm from the Netherlands... But I'm still famous in foreign countries! ;)  
  
Kaos: Hihi, yeah I was going for the poetic type of drama, not the sort of soapy 'dear me, I'm patheric'-kind of story. Your right about the fact that there's not much dialogue, but that's because I need to make a psychological line-up of the characters involved in order for you to make a correct deduction of events, it is necessairy to make their thoughts clear as well. These psychological events can best be outlined in their thoughts and thus these thoughts have to be communicated to you in some way. The story's going to speed up soon though and it'll have more dialogue in the future since we're nearing the heart of the story. It's also a matter of taste if you like my writingstyle or not :)  
  
Jeru: Thank you! I love delving into the characters minds like that. Are you Spanish per chance? My dad's too you know....  
  
Aya: Thanks for reviewing! I'll do my best :)  
  
songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg: So it's to dark but you like it anyway? I'm updating as you see and maybe one of my less dark story's I'll upload in the future will be more to your taste. Still I'm flattered that you love/hate it hihi.  
  
Amber: Yes, Gin's innocent but not so naïve she thinks Draco harmless, she just wants to take the best shot she has at taking control of her own situation, because as things stand she's just being dragged along by the events. Thanks for reviewing (again hihi, you are beginning to be a known reviewer with me) ;)  
  
Purple Haze: Thank you! I'll try very hard to keep this up!  
  
Felicity: Hihi, some love my writingstyle, some think it's slow. But it's mine, so I can't do anything but to keep doing it ;) Thank you!  
  
Tara-Yo: Hihi, can't tell you that yet, but it will all become clear in the end :)  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: *holds page closer* Can you see it now?  
  
Katrina: Thanks hihi, but what do you mean by forced? (Not offended, just curious). Thanks for the tip anyway, I'll go and see what it's about.  
  
SatansFlower: I'll try! Thank for the compliment ;)  
  
red-rose: *hands new piece of fanfic* Chocolate? Oh yeah, that's so yummy.... I can't have it though, I'm allergic. Sometimes I take a bit anyway though ;) I read the story by the way and reviewed it too, I didn't get all of it, but it was fun hihi...  
  
LadyBrannon: Hihi, well now you know. Have you updated chapter18 already? My review history keeps indicating that you have, but I can't find the chapter.... Just wondering, since I wanna read it when it gets out.  
  
Asteria: *looks at herself* I think I'm mortal, but I can't tell for sure. I won't jump of the balkony to check though, so well just have to sit out the rest of my life to see ;) Thank you for your great compliments!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They make me so happy,  
  
Yeah, reviews make me want to sing.  
  
And my happiness about this,  
  
Will more chapters bring.  
  
(So it'll make you happy too *wink wink*)  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	15. Deneb's Story

Author's notice:  
  
Because several people have already asked me to mail them when I update I am starting a mailing list. If you want to be on the list, just tell me so in your review and I'll put you on it.  
  
Now enjoy the story *winks*  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 15 Deneb's story  
  
Ginny woke up with a very warm and content feeling.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, savoring the feeling of waking up in the warm embrace of strong arms....  
  
Draco was back!  
  
She shuffled around in his arms and glimpsed his sleeping form sprawled out on the bed beside her.  
  
His naked sleeping form.  
  
Wicked thoughts formed in Ginny's head as she carefully discarded her nightgown and straddled him, happily massaging the muscles in his chest.  
  
He mumbled, but didn't wake, leaving her free the explore his chest as she wished.  
  
Smirking to herself, Ginny began placing butterfly kisses on his chest, her hand caressing the hard planes of his torso.  
  
"Ginny.... Ginny....." A voice called to her from somewhere behind her.  
  
Sitting up carefully, she looked back, trying to see who had called out to her.  
  
She thought she saw a woman standing in the shadows, but before she could get a good look, a hand in her hair pulled her back down, her face brought close to Draco's.  
  
His smirk told her everything she needed to know. "I like being woken up like this Ginny. Why did you stop? I was enjoying myself." The purr in his voice was low and seductive, scraping over her nerves and she shivered.  
  
Not even waiting for an answer his lips captured hers, driving all memory of the calling of her name and the possible women in the shadow from her head.  
  
He was back!  
  
The happy litany was sung over and over again in her mind as his lips continued to torment her, his tongue stroking the wet interior of her mouth. Heat seemed to explode within her-  
  
Then he stopped, drew back, leaving her disoriented.  
  
He lay back, hands behind his head, looking at her.  
  
Challenging her with his eyes.  
  
"Well?" That seductive purr again.  
  
"Well what?" Nervously Ginny licked her lips, felt the heat as Draco's eyes fixed on them.  
  
"It's your call woman. You started this, you finish it." His smirk said he didn't think she dared.  
  
Her smirk told him he'd underestimated her..... again.  
  
"My call?" Her low voice hinted of demureness, the shine in her eyes as she sat there naked, perched on top of him, told a whole different story. "How..... interesting."  
  
Her hands had begun stroking his chest again, slow circles igniting fires on his torso. Her breasts were thrust forward, seeming to demand his touch.  
  
But as he reached for her, his hand was slapped away.  
  
"My call, remember?" Her voice was low, her eyes laughing at him as if she knew this could be hard on him. She kept her eyes locking with his, silently daring him to give in to temptation.  
  
To loose to her.  
  
She scooted of his hips, further down. Then she sat down again, on her knees, between his legs.  
  
Unabashed, she admired him - the naked beauty of the man before her.  
  
The smoldering heat Draco saw in her eyes sent his blood racing, pumping through him like molten heat. The obvious heightening of his tension called a tingling laugh from her lips and she reached for him, her hand closing about him firmly.  
  
Head falling back into the pillow, Draco felt the bliss of her hand on him sending pure fire coursing through his veins.  
  
It was his undoing, more than he could bear, more than he had expected having to endure.  
  
As she continued stroking his length, he swiftly sat up and gripped her shoulders to force her back down on the bed.  
  
To loose himself in her.  
  
Her peeling laughter warned him of his error however and he compromised by drawing her down, flush against him, covering him.  
  
Her face so close to his it was a torture not to kiss her, he studied the laughing eyes above him.  
  
She lowered her face to his, brushed her lips over his, then retreated again before he had a chance to claim her lips.  
  
Again her laughing eyes bore into his, then she bent her head again and began kissing his jaw, her lips winding tight a delicious tension in him. From his jaw, she went down to his neck nibbling and sucking, slowly driving him crazy with her attentions.  
  
Still lower her lips went, playfully she sank her teeth into his shoulder.  
  
His hiss told her she was closing in on him. It was getting more and more difficult for him to stay still.....  
  
Slowly swirling her tongue over the muscles of his chest, she changed course and flicked her tongue over one of his nipples causing a ripple of pure awareness to course through him.  
  
"Giving up yet?" Her laughing voice reached his ears. Why was it so important he won this anyway?  
  
The thought shocked him; this called for some cunning action.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gripping her shoulders again, Draco forced Ginny to sit up.  
  
"Draco?" She sounded contrite now. "I thought it was my call?"  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
"It is."  
  
Letting go of her shoulders he gripped her hips, lifting her, settting her down upon him.  
  
Impaling her.  
  
Her head fell back, her hair cascading down her back like a flame in the morninglight that was seeping through the curtains.  
  
Lifting her, he set her down again, smoothly sliding in and out of her moist heat. Stroking their fire, their need, their desire.....  
  
"Draco...." Gasping for air she looked at him. "How is this me finishing?"  
  
With a smirk he let go of her hips, taking one breast into each hand.  
  
"Ride me." Simple, absolute.  
  
Placing her hands flat on his chest, Ginny carefully moved, then gasped as sparks of passion seemed to explode inside of her.  
  
His hands squeezed her breasts, then left them, gliding down to settle on her hips.  
  
Holding her he helped her lift up again, then held her suspended above him, smirking at her.  
  
She couldn't move down, but because he held her hips she could move her hands again. Smirking down at him, she moved her hand down his torso teasing the muscles of his chest, the heated skin slippery beneath her fingertips.  
  
Then she leaned forward, bringing her face down to his chest, flicking her tongue over muscles slick with sweat. Sinking her teeth into him to get his attention she hissed "Let go."  
  
Groaning, he set her down again, hissing as her hot flesh closed about him. Inch after slow inch he drove into her heat - straight into a vortex of shattering need.  
  
His - and hers.  
  
A combination so powerful they could not control it, locking them in a battle with no foe.  
  
Drawing her face to his by her hair, their lips frantically locked as they took all they could, grabbed and held on, clutched for each precious moment.  
  
Her soft gasps and his groans only heightened there awareness.....  
  
Of the heated slickness where they joined, of skin too hot to touch, of the raging tide of their blood, of the driven fusing of their bodies.  
  
Again and again she sank unto him, taking him in, bathing him in moist fire.  
  
Watching the fiery woman above him, flexing his fingers in her hips, Draco let her ride him, let her heat wash over him like a tide of licking flames.  
  
They were driving up the mountain of their heat and desire, lifting onto new planes of awareness as they went.  
  
Then the mountain exploded, erupted, melting them in massive heat.  
  
Leaving them drifting in extasy....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Ginny opened her eyes again, Draco had already left her.  
  
Sighing in frustration, she got up and stepped into the bathtub a house-elf had filled for her and let the warm water sooth her.  
  
Steam was rising up around her and she sat back, relaxing.  
  
"Ginny.... Ginny....." That same voice again.  
  
Opening one eye, Ginny saw the young woman sitting on the edge of the bathtub, dark eyes fixed on her with alarming intensity.  
  
"You? Deneb? What's going on?" The woman did not seem surprised to hear her name, she merely nodded, staring unblinking at Ginny.  
  
Fear was creeping up on her again as the large, haunting eyes that watched her seemed to search for something. What, she did not know.  
  
"It is done." Deneb's voice sounded eerily calm.  
  
"What is done?" Panicking, Ginny sat up causing the water to splat against the sides of the tub. "Why do you always speak in riddles?"  
  
Taking of her shawl, Deneb merely glanced at her. "I do not speak in riddles.... it is you who persists in not listening. You hear what I say, yet you never listen. It is as I said before; you are a pure darkness. You have the ability to shine your light in darkness, to see what others cannot see, to be part of both worlds. To make a choice...."  
  
Ginny watched Deneb shake her hair back. "I still do not understand-"  
  
Making an impatient noise Deneb turned to her, eyes boring deep. "You do not need to understand, you need to listen first. You have BOTH darkness and light in you. That is all, but is does make you different. You can either heal or destroy, the ultimate choice is your own."  
  
Trying to understand, Ginny said "So what you are saying is that I am neither good nor evil -somewhere in between?"  
  
"No. No one is good or evil, we all have both inside of us, some more, some less."  
  
"Why do you come to me?"  
  
Deneb laughed; a hollow laugh, no joy, no hope, just an empty sound.  
  
"You are what I once was, what all the Malfoy women once were. I am merely giving you advice. But first listen to the story of my life - LISTEN and understand."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alaster Malfoy loved to travel, to see the world, to see nature, to see life. To see beauty and peace, to listen to the wind, the sea, the birds.  
  
On one of his journeys he met a young women named 'Deneb' after one of the brighter stars shining the land at night.  
  
They talked, shared ideas, memories, stories. She showed him things he had never seen before, told him stories he had never heard....  
  
And Alaster fell in love with her.  
  
He knew she did not love him however, she did not believe in love, in feeling.  
  
He thought that if he married Deneb, showed her every day how much he loved her...... that she one day would love him too.  
  
He knew she did not love him, knew her heart had never been touched. That she thought love had to great a cost for the moments of happiness it brought.  
  
And yet, he asked her to marry him.  
  
He asked me to marry him....  
  
And I, I said "Yes."  
  
I did not think of the consequenses, did not think of the future, of what might happen....  
  
I just knew I wanted to marry him....  
  
To have all he could give me.  
  
To bask in his love but give nothing in return.  
  
My darkness in his light.  
  
We married and Alaster was ecstatic to be with the woman he loved. To see me every day, to say "I love you" to me, to walk in the garden with me, to show me his world. To admire my beauty, to hold me in his arms.  
  
And I was content.  
  
Soon, I fell pregnant, bore my husband a son.  
  
We named him Orion, after one of the constellations.  
  
For a while, we were happy.... yet always, I refused to see love. Refused to believe the pain it would bring was worth the happiness it might bring.  
  
I was bound by logic, by things that could be weighed or measured or seen.  
  
Alaster waited patiently, just waited. But every time he looked into his wife's eyes, he only saw dark beauty, never love.  
  
Then, one day, Alaster went out riding but did not return.  
  
Even though I was not extremely worried, I went to look for him.  
  
I found him, his horse having trown him, lying on a mossy bank, waiting for me.  
  
To see me one last time.  
  
He smiled at me and asked "Can you tell me you love me?"  
  
But I found I could not bring myself to say the words, to mean them, to admit I could feel. To let myself be vulnerable.  
  
He looked into my eyes.... and he just KNEW.  
  
Alaster was lying in my arms, eyes full of love looking up at me....  
  
And I could not even feel him any longer.  
  
It was like he was not even there, in my arms.  
  
He was slipping away from me, I lost something I had not even known I wanted.  
  
And I could hear this voice on the wind, my own voice....  
  
~  
  
You are what you have chosen to be....  
  
A woman bound by logic......  
  
You have held on to your blindness for too long.....  
  
Now you are paying the cost of seeing truth too late....  
  
He is beyond your reach!  
  
~  
  
And I laughed, just laughed.  
  
The echo came back to me in ghostly whispers, surrounding me, haunting me.  
  
The hollow, empty, soulless laughter that was now my own....  
  
I looked at Alaster, saw life slip away from him....  
  
Saw what I had never seen before.  
  
With him, flowers bloomed in winter.  
  
With him, there was a breeze when no tree moved.  
  
With him, there was laughter without sound.  
  
The wind did not move, yet I could still hear my voice in the wind.  
  
~  
  
He is dying.  
  
Then you will be one with me, ever living, always dying, forever grieving for a truth learned too late.  
  
~  
  
I looked at Alaster and he smiled at me, touched my cheek and said "It's okay. You don't have to say it. Just remember Deneb.... You are truly my shining star..... I will always love you.... Always."  
  
Then his breathing stopped; he had died in my arms, eyes full of love....  
  
And I realized that what I truly wanted.... was to love him and be loved in return.  
  
~  
  
I love you Deneb.  
  
~  
  
I held in my arms the man I now realized I loved more than my own life.  
  
And he was gone.  
  
I saw and realized that the truth I saw too late was my own.  
  
And I cried, all my emotions breaking over me like a tidal wave....  
  
My refusal to see love, to allow myself to love had destroyed me much surer than love could ever have.  
  
He was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking at Ginny, Deneb thought that this might be one girl who might actually have enough love and darkness inside of her to unite both worlds.  
  
To heal the past.  
  
"You.... You come from a family full of warmth and love. You know what it is, what it holds. You can see it, give it and refuse it. You can choose."  
  
Tears were falling from Ginny's eyes, yet she did not seem to notice it.  
  
"What do you truly want Ginny? Is it money.... or love?"  
  
Violently, Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I can not ask him to love me."  
  
Smiling painfully, Deneb nodded. "Of course not. My refusal to see love was passed on through all the Malfoys who are of my blood. They leave their wives to love emptiness; warmth bleeding into cold-"  
  
"You wanted me to leave didn't you?"  
  
The dark orbs focussed again, fastened on her. "I did. It is too late now however. I saw you loved him. It is done. You can still leave, but you will always be reminded of him. He is a part of you. And you are part of us."  
  
"I'm not even sure I could leave, even if I wanted to.... I can't abandon him."  
  
"Yes...." Deneb's voice hissed at her, her eyes growing darker. "And I can assure you HE would not let you go.... He has realized how easy it is to bind you to him. Just remember.... I have never before seen a Malfoy like this Draco.... He is different, his emotions are as hidden as my own were..... But they are there, they're always there. A human without emotions does not exist.... Many just like to tell themselves they do not have them."  
  
Ginny smiled at her. "It's a true battle isn't it?"  
  
The desperation in Deneb's eyes became more pronounced as she thought of her own battles. "Yes...."  
  
Deneb stood and began walking out of the bathroom, then turned around.  
  
"Just remember.... don't let him use the fact that you are with child against you....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gasping Ginny awoke, still lying on Draco's chest. His cool hands were stroking the nape of her neck.  
  
"Shhh.... You were dreaming. Don't worry, you are safe now."  
  
Looking into those cold, grey eyes Ginny wondered if that were true.  
  
She was only sure of one thing, he needed her and she could not leave.  
  
One long, pale finger under her chin, he forced her to look at him once more.  
  
"Marry me." Not a question, just a statement.  
  
Uncertainty clawed at her; she wanted to say "Yes", but knew she could not.  
  
Not yet.  
  
"I need some time to think on this Draco." Placing her hand on his lips she silenced any protest he was about to make. "Just trust me Draco. I need to think. It'll be better, believe me. If I say yes now, my parents will surely take me home."  
  
Staring at her, he nodded slowly. "Alright. Just promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything," To her great shock, she meant it.  
  
"Don't name the baby Ronald."  
  
Laughter bubbled from her throat before she could stop it. "Okay."  
  
His shock was obvious. "You knew?"  
  
"Of course I knew. I haven't had THAT day in weeks."  
  
Grinning down at her, he rolled her over so he landed on top.  
  
"Well." His voice was seductive once again.  
  
"Want to show me how baby's are made?"  
  
Laughter filled the room, but was soon silenced.  
  
Deneb turned away smiling at herself, then her expression turned somber.  
  
Soon, loyalty and trust would be tested.  
  
Soon, darkness and light would find a place and the snakes would find their nests.  
  
And the real battle would begin.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 15: Will Ginny marry Draco or will she leave him? And what are these tests up ahead? So many question ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, nor did I write it. Deneb, Alaster and Orion Malfoy are mine though and so is the darkness.... and this story.  
  
I want to thank SatansFlower, Serenade of the Sea, Chas (aka Aricos) and my anonymous beta-reader who wishes to remain anonymous and therefor shall be anonymous for beta-reading!  
  
I also wanna thank Aricos for helping me with some of the poems :)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Dukerbrown: Ah affection.... We'll see :) I'm still reading your story, but I'm very positive. Sorry it's taking so long, but I'm trying to really read it, not just browse through it. Thanks for reviewing, I'll write to you soon.  
  
SatansFlower: LOL, oh yeah, the invitation.... They'll be quite suspicious of course ;) But they will come, especially when they hear from Ron about Ginny going to the Malfoys.....  
  
Blood57: Thank you! Don't feel awkward; I love it that you love it if you catch my drift. I also love the fact that you actually give the things I write some thought.... You seem to really listen to what I have to say. Your suggestion for the title of that chapter is pretty good, if Gin and Draco get married I'll call it that. Thanks for the compliment on my spelling too; yeah I'm Dutch :)  
  
Dru Sharpeye: Yes, I understand what you mean. Thanks! LOL, yeah I figured Lucius wouldn't have been born evil, as far as I know, only demons are born evil and that's only in the very old stories.  
  
Emmy Hart: Thanks! Deneb is at least someone I can take full credit for hihi. I won't tell if Draco and Ginny will actually get married yet, because some other things have to happen first ;)  
  
goddess of darkness3: Thank you! *blushes* Brilliant? :)  
  
xangelcrisisx: Hihi, thanks! The dreams are essential to the story so I'm glad you like them....  
  
dragonsprincess: Thank you; I really love what you said about my fanfic being a world. It's definately how I see it and I'm glad you see it too! Deneb's story is already posted, but Narcissa you'll have to wait on a little; it'll all become clearer in the end ;)  
  
blackrose62: Oww hihi, that's harsh for Draco ;) Well, as said above, there's always a reason for things.... Though I wouldn't marry him myself either if I had the option to be in Ginny's shoes in this story.  
  
Principessa Squish Avina: But 'bare' is naked right? *gets a dictionary* Noop, it's really bear since it says 'to bear a burden'. But thanks anyway hihi :) Maybe Draco will fall in love, maybe he won't.... LOL, hate my darkness do you? I sometimes hate it a little myself, I like it when people are together too. But if I tell you anything, I'm going to betray the plot and the storyline and that would be so bad.... I'll read a fic hihi, even review if I remember (else remind me to okay). Have sisters who tear up the living room have you? I have a younger sister too, though I'm usually the one tearing up the livingroom ;)  
  
Nirvanagurl1220: Hi Noelle! Thanks! You a fan of Nirvana then?  
  
waterfairy-rose: Hihi okay. Thanks for lightly reading it anyway! I have to go to school in about two weeks I think.... Different countries I guess :0  
  
Boo88: Thank you! I dunno where you can read those though hihi, but someone else probably does *whispers* (I copied down some of the stories when they were still allowed here though, so I have still some stuff to read)  
  
Spundle: Awww, you poor thing! I always hate it myself when I hit that button and there isn't any story left. So here's another chapter, even with Draco's decision :) Hope it'll keep you happy untill the next one is done....  
  
GodessOFmars2 (for chapter 13 and 14): Actually that not going anywhere was the whole point of the chapter hihi. Chapter 14 goes somewhere, thanks for the amazing!The story's going to go down 'I-go-somewhere-lane' now hihi.  
  
Tara-Yo: Thank you! Well, Deneb's partially a ghost as you can read above. She's stuck in between worlds....  
  
blingbling1: *blushes* Thank you! Again someone calls me brialliant; I feel so honored :)  
  
Samantha: Wow, thank you so much! I always love new readers, welcome!  
  
Jeru: Aha Chile. That's far, far away. Thanks for the nice compliments! My dad says Hi back, rather grufly though since that's the way he is hihi. Yeah, he could probably help me, I know some Spanish and can understand it perfectly, but my grammar's not really uptodate hihi. Your english is going fine though, so don't worry ;)  
  
ash44: Hihi, could have guessed you don't have a serious side ;) *helps ash44 to search for himself/herself* And Draco would probably at least try not to show it if he fell in love hihi. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
k a w a i i n e s s: LOL, thank you! Yes, love never dies.... but one has to keep believing in the love, to continue seeing it. Narcissa just gave up and Lucius has himself all convinsed that he has no more feelings for her....  
  
Cleopatra22 (for chapter 13 and 14): Hihi okay, I'll keep writing! I try my best but my mother's starting to complain that she doesn't recognize me when she sees me ;) *blushes deeply* Thank you! I would absolutely love to write a novel (I have started on one, but that's a secret hihi) and actually publish it :)  
  
Felicity: Just keeping you on your toes hihi! Thanks for reviewing :)  
  
serasivad: Hihi, hell no; no laziness! I check and dubble check and check again, but some things I just don't see or think are right when they are wrong *pulls at her hairs* Quite frustrating you see ;) Thanks for thinking I do alright though hihi, now I can quit pulling out all my hair every time I can't find my dictionary. I can do some Spanish too though, my dad's Spanish you see. I can understand the language perfectly, but my spanish grammar sucks....  
  
notsaying!( for chapter 1): Ooh, a secret?! Thank you! How it twists and turns hihi? In all kinds of unexpected directions I hope ;)  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Hihi, I can see you do ;) Nice to see ya again! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
red-rose: I got your review in my mailbox. It's not showing up on site, but I can see it anyway :) Hihi, hand in hand? How do you mean that? You're welcome to do it though, I'd love to see what you wrote. I'm writing a sequel to this story too, later on. LOL, as long as you disclaim my stuff I don't really care (just don't touch the black mini-skirt; that's sacred hihi). Okay, kinda not making sense probably. Yeah, the story was kinda hard to make out but I managed in the end, even had a couple of laughs LOL :)  
  
TomFeltons4ever: Got your review in my mailbox too, it's not not showing up on site either. Probably has something to do with the time it was given or something. Yup, definately creepy! Florida? Wow... I was gonna say really far away, but probably not for you hihi. Thanks for reading when you got back though hihi, hope to have you seriously addicted to the darkness ;)  
  
trinity-unicorn: And one more who didn't show up on site... I did get your review however, so here's my reply, beginning with 'thank you'! I'm very intrigued by your perception, eventhough I can't really say if you are completely right :)  
  
AngelGurl (for chapter 12, 13 and 14): Thank you! Your reviews didn't show up on site, but did show up in my mailbox as a pleasant surprise hihi ;) Thanks for all the compliments *blushes* I swear I'm going to get vain hihi....  
  
candygi523: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update soon!  
  
Lasgo: Thank you hihi and how I do it? I guess I describe the feelings I had during a depression a couple of years ago....  
  
Takhisis (for chapter 8, 9 and 10): Thank you and yes, Ginny's having second thoughts. Only logical hihi, considering what she is doing. Hermione does have a point, but the listening.....  
  
karlin88 (for chapter 6 and 14): They were making sure a name only exists one time or something. Great to know you like it so much, and as everything is good again, I hope you'll like the rest too!.... Oh you did hihi! Great! Hope you love this chapter too!  
  
Nadezda: Ooh, addicted! Cool! Great you like it hihi, with the seraing tension ans all ;) The best path hihi....  
  
Takhisis (for chapter 13 and 14): I'm mentioning you two times LOL, so my answers are clearer. *blushes deeply* That's really wonderful to hear.... Sighs 'breathtakingly beautiful'.... And yes... the attraction of darkness.... only time will tell if it holds. Draco cannot buy her love and trust after all.... and he's gonna need it hihi ;)  
  
KrystianMalfoy: Thank you! I'm really glad you love my poems; it's the one thing I love even more then writing stories.... I've got poems lying around here everywhere hihi, I'm hoping to publish them someday....  
  
DreamGurl-de-Draco: Thank you hihi, another lover of darkness hihi....  
  
Magic Girl2 (for chapter 3 and 5): LOL, thank you! I know I'm cruel ;)  
  
LiLi: An evil, horrible death of boredom? Can't have that now can we? And that from a critic (since you aren't generous I guess you are one hihi). I'm really happy *does little dance* For a minute there I was afraid you really were dead though, or are you? ;)  
  
Strawberrylover: Wow, I love it you like it :) I've put you on my maillinglist, so that's taken care of... Mysteries... yes, I'm going to unfold those very, very slowly....  
  
Aragna: Thank you so much!  
  
mea: Hihi, thank you! But don't you think it wouldn't be very good if this fic was riddled with mistakes?  
  
Marisa: Hihi, well you did get mentioned again ;) Thanks for the compliments and yeah, it's good when Gin and Draco are together. Had to split them up though, just for a little bit.... To be honest; I have experienced sexual tension, but I've never really done anything with it.... and this is not my personal file for the memores of Laura hihi. Would be kinda weird if I was writing about myself LOL ;) Sure, I would love to read that hihi (the teaser that is). Thanks for the grammar thing hihi, I know I appologise a lot, but that just me.... Can't help it.  
  
trinity-unicorn: Hihi thanks! I'm trying my best on the updating hihi, but I'll try even harder ;) Who's right or wrong I can't say, but that'll all become clearer soon.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Reviews, reviews, the fruit of my heart.  
  
They help me, they teach me,  
  
Through times sometimes hard.  
  
But when I read a review,  
  
Full of kind, kind words  
  
I find the energy to start anew.  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	16. Fight for that which you believe in

Author's note:  
  
My apologies for the long wait before this update.  
  
I wrote this chapter but did not like what it had become, deleated it and started over.  
  
I hope you will all like this chapter and I promise to try not to wait so long before updating again.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 16 Fight for that which you believe in.  
  
Ginny sat before the mirror brushing her hair, getting ready to receive her parents.  
  
Her reflection smirked back at her as she took in the picture she presented in the togalike dress she was wearing....  
  
The expensive, creamy brown material of the dress made her skin glow, the snake eyes of the necklace revealed in the dip of the neckline seemed to taunt anyone who dared to look at it.  
  
She looked the same and yet.... so different, so alive....  
  
So dangerous.  
  
So very unlike the Ginny who used to look back at her.....  
  
Giving the brush one last flick she stood, feeling ready to face her parents.  
  
To face their disapproval.  
  
Draco had not again asked her to marry him, but she had felt him watching her every day, looking for a sign of weakness, of giving in.  
  
She had shown him none.  
  
She had understood what Deneb had meant; if she were to give in now, she would hand him the keys to her whole being. She would let him in and he would take everything she had and leave her empty, for he would give her naught in return.  
  
He would not even know what he could indead give her, what she could give him.  
  
What they could have together.  
  
She liked having money, liked having control, liked her beauty being defined, liked seeing Draco look at her with heat burning in his eyes.  
  
But she did miss the warmth her family had offered her.  
  
She had known a home, love....  
  
Something Draco had never known.  
  
Something he would not want to know because he did not understand it's value.  
  
All he wanted was the emptiness he thought he had for a heart, to be safe in it's depth.  
  
Yet he could not be completely empty.....  
  
Sometimes it almost felt like he was not really with her, like he was somewhere else, watching her from afar.  
  
Like he was afraid to be near her, as if that would make him weak.  
  
Did he not see she could make him stronger?  
  
Had he ever even felt love, felt the warmth it brought?  
  
Had his mother ever held him in her arms, just held him....  
  
Like a mother should.  
  
Like her own mother had.  
  
Or was emptiness all he had known, all he had felt?  
  
Although it did not seem like much, love was hidden in all those little things, the smiles, the hugs, the kisses, the sweet words in the morning, even in the fights.  
  
Her childhood had been filled with love, with light, with feeling.  
  
Not with emptiness, darkness, fear, loneliness.....  
  
All the things that had entered her life when she had returned from the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
And now it was up to her; she could admit to what she felt and begin to show him her feelings, give him all she had to give.  
  
She could be vulnerable.....  
  
Or she could be who she showed him now; the temptress, the coldhearted woman.  
  
She could either stand by him as he was, accept the emptiness he showed her, the insecurity he gave her....  
  
Or she could show him what could be, what she could offer him.  
  
Either way she had much to loose.  
  
She was both temptress, cold hearted and logic and child, warm and loving.....  
  
Both hot and cold.....  
  
Light and darkness.  
  
Laying her head upon her hand Ginny stared into her own eyes and admitted what she had yet to admit to anyone..... even herself.....  
  
She loved him.  
  
And it scared her more than she cared to admit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her hands cold and clammy, Ginny was standing in the hall next to Draco.  
  
Her parents were arriving and her whole being was in turmoil with anticipation of the event.  
  
What was she supposed to do?  
  
What would they say?  
  
The rattling of a carriage could be heard outside accompanied by the whinnying of horses, then the crunching of the gravel on the drive.  
  
There were her parents, standing in the doorway, their faces grim....  
  
But she did not move, could not move.  
  
The butler took their coats and let them into the diningroom silently.  
  
Ignoring her for the time being.  
  
Smirking, Draco took her hand in his and walked her into the diningroom, seating her in a chair across her parents.  
  
As if on cue, Lucius and Narcissa too entered and sat.  
  
"We are glad you could make it." Lucius greeted her parents formally, then his tone changed, acquiring a leering lilt "Surprised to see your daughter here?"  
  
"No." Arthur Weasley answered curtly, obviously trying to restrain himself. "We knew she was here.... Ronald told us."  
  
Ginny only just managed not to gasp, but still her hand jerked knocking over the crystal glass holding her wine. The red liquid spilled over the expensive tablecloth leaving an ugly red blotch and drawing the attention of all to her.  
  
Draco didn't say anything, just reached for the glass and placed it upright again.  
  
"How are you faring Virginia?" Her father's formal tone of voice had her nearly shivering. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Suddenly, anger flooded her. They thought she was under a spell?!  
  
"Yes father, I am well." If they wanted to play it like this, they could get it. "Draco has been very nice to me-"  
  
"NICE?!" Her father exploded, "NICE?!"  
  
Now why had she never seen her father's temper before?  
  
"You do not know what you are saying!" Her mother just sat there, her face very white as she watched her daughter.  
  
"I know very well what I am saying."  
  
Her father opened his mouth to reply, but her mother was ahead of him. "You're coming home with us Ginny."  
  
So, back to Ginny were they?  
  
"No." That was all Draco said, but it halted her parents abruptly.  
  
He nodded at her to continue.  
  
"I don't WANT to come with you. I like it here.... with Draco."  
  
The whole room was silent for what seemed like an eternity.....  
  
Until her father's temper exploded, most likely from strain and desperation at the possible thought of loosing his only daughter to the 'enemy'.  
  
"YOU WILL COME WITH US! You do not get a choice!" Hauling in a deep breath he tried to keep his mounting panic from showing. "We are your family....."  
  
Servants came in serving Consommé a la Crême, but no one noticed.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was leaning back in his chair, an intensely satisfied expression on his leering face. Narcissa just sat there, silent like a statue, not showing any emotion at all. And Draco, he looked mildly amused while her parents both looked angry and panic-stricken.  
  
They obviously cared for her, were afraid they would not be able to make her see what they thought was reason.....  
  
Did they not see she was no longer their 'little girl'?  
  
She could shape her own life, make her own decisions and stand by them....  
  
She just could not leave Draco.  
  
"Virginia." Her father began sternly, "You have to see that this 'environment' is not for you. It is only right you return home with us IMMEDIATLY..... This lapse in your common sense is most likely a cry for attention.... And you've got that now." The kind side of her father that she knew and loved began to shine through bringing tears to her eyes. "Ginny, you don't belong here...." Her father's words hung in the air as Ginny lowered her head.  
  
"I can't daddy-"  
  
He opened his mouth, yet no sound came out. White faced her father stood and stalked from the room, leaving her to her mother.  
  
"Ginny.... Come with me my dear." Her mother held up her hand as she was about to protest again. "Just to the library so we can talk.... undisturbed."  
  
Nodding, Ginny stood and led her mother from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pacing up and down Draco's room, now hers too, Ginny mumbled to herself in agitation.....  
  
The conversation with her mother bothered her more than she would care to admit.  
  
Why couldn't anyone just see this was HER life?  
  
And it was her right to live it as she saw fit.  
  
Her mother had seemed to understand some of it though....  
  
Slowly her thoughts drifted back to what was said.... and what was not said....  
  
"Ginny...." Her mother sounded tired, her eyes were pleading as she looked at her daughter. "Please understand your father.... he does not seek to control your life; he merely wants the best for you, for all of us."  
  
Opening her lips Ginny let out a chilly laugh. "The best? How do you know what is the best? You cannot possibly know-"  
  
"Ginny...." Her mother pleaded. "Please. Just explain to me why you choose this of all things to do, him of all boys in school to be with."  
  
Seeing the tears in her mother's eyes, Ginny felt a small ripple of guilt course through her heart. Why was it that while she wanted nothing more than to fall into her mother's safe embrase, all she could do was hurt her?  
  
"I'm sorry mum. I don't know what it is but-"  
  
"You want to defend your man?" Her mother's tone softly cut across hers. "It does not matter who he is, or what he does; you will always defend him...."  
  
"Yes...." Ginny whispered the words before herself. "I can't leave him mum. Draco needs me, needs me more then anything in the whole world.... No one else has ever needed me like this.... When we were growing up I was never really needed.... if I did not do the dishes someone else would, if I could not find something, someone else would. No one ever said 'I need Ginny for that and no one else'. Draco does not say that but I can tell...." Ginny's word trailed off as her mother's hand gently wiped away the tears she had not realized she'd let fall.  
  
"You love him." Molly's tone was pained.  
  
"Yes." Taking her mother's hand in hers Ginny looked up at her pleading. "And it scares me so much.... but this is the way it is. I am his light in the darkness... and I've come to realize that there is nothing else I would rather be."  
  
Looking down at the woman who had once been her little girl, Molly realized that there was nothing that could be done about what had happened. "You do know it will not be easy don't you?"  
  
Ginny smiled, a real smile. "Yes mum. But I think this is worth it. It is like I was born for him.... to be with him. To be his."  
  
Her mother wrapped her arms around her and lay her chin on the top of Ginny's head. "My little girl...." The words were muffled as if a farewel. "How can it be we missed this? When did you grow up so much?" Hugging her mother back Ginny just listened to the words flowing over her head.  
  
"When did you become this beautiful, this tall? When was it that you had your first kiss? So many question.... so much I never knew. Why did you choose him Ginny, why? Did you feel like you were lacking something? Or were you merely lonely?"  
  
Pulling back Ginny looked up at her mother. "I don't know why picked Draco.... or why all of this worked out for me. But I do know that I grew up a while ago-"  
  
"My Ginny...." Her mother stared off into the distance. "It only seems like yesterday you were born.... and now you are all grown up...." Suddenly her eyes bored into Ginny's. "It was his money at first wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny looked back at her mother unblinkingly, trying to find a trace of contempt but finding none. "I could no longer take the laughter, the pity of people who thought it sad to be so poor.... I forgot all the things I did have.... but it would still be hard to be poor. How did you ever manage?"  
  
"I had so much to make up for my lack of money." Her mother's smile warmed her. "I had your father and all of you to comfort me, to keep me company, to be strong for."  
  
Tears in her eyes, Ginny whispered. "Was it worth it?"  
  
Her mother's kind eyes seemed to shine like stars as she answered. "Yes. It was. All of it; the lack of money, the fights, the work. It was all worth the joy of loving and being loved in return.... Just remember my dear.... your Draco may not be able to give you all of that.... even if he wants to."  
  
"I will take anything he is willing to give me.... because it is more then I already have."  
  
Her mother nodded and took her hand. "Just promise me you will come home for a few days at the end of the holiday."  
  
"I will. I will have to ask Draco though...."  
  
Her mother nodded and left to find her husband and return home....  
  
Home, where her heart was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco?" Ginny cautiously approached the silent form staring out into the nightsky. "Are you alright?"  
  
He did not answer, just raised his hand and beckoned her closer.  
  
She went to him gladly, stood by him and watched the stillness of his face as his eyes searched the darkness for something he could not find.  
  
"My parents left." Her tone was soft.  
  
His only reaction was to take her hand in his, drawing her against his side, hugging her to him like he would never want to let her go.  
  
"Draco?" Her arms around him, Ginny tried to define the expression of his face but failed to see much in the gloom. "What is it?"  
  
For the first time that evening he truly looked into her eyes.  
  
"I did not think you would return...." His admission hung between them. "You seemed so distraught when they were here.... like you wanted them to be proud of you but knew they could not possibly feel that way right then."  
  
Her smile was so soft he could have sworn it stroked him. "I will always return to you."  
  
Her words touched him, then slipped away as he did not know how to hold on to the feeling hidden deep inside of them. A feeling he did not even know she had, a feeling he had no knowledge of. His face turned grim as he turned back to the sky, his eyes darting of the small specks of light in the endless darkness.  
  
"Do you see that constellation Ginny? That is Draco." She only watched the dancing stars for a moment before turning her attention back to him. It seemed like he was glaring at his namesake, as if the constellation had something he wanted.  
  
"I see Draco."  
  
"Do you?" His gaze transferred to her. Clear, as if he was searching for the same specks of light in her.  
  
"You do not want me to go. Yet I must ask you permission to return home for a few days at the end of the holiday." Softly she caressed his cheek as she watched the dark clouds in his eyes gathering. "My parents will be more inclined to let me do as I see fit to do if you grant me this and let me be with them for a while. We'll reunite in school soon after, so you will not have to miss me for too long. Please Draco." She knew he would rather not let her.  
  
Searching her eyes Draco found himself strangely compelled to just lock her in his room and hide her away from the world, from those who could take her from him. Of course he did not want to loose his possension.....  
  
"You may go." The words left his lips before he thought the better of it, the lighting of her eyes being worth the days he would have to do without her. He was however, not dependend on her and would therefor be fine or so he reasoned.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He had not even noticed she had hugged him but knew it was so because her arms were around him. "Yes, Ginny."  
  
"Why did you ask me to marry you?"  
  
Speechless he stared into her eyes, seeing himself reflected in them many times over.  
  
"Why do you ask me this? Is it not enough that I want to spend the time of marriage with you?"  
  
"Please Draco." Her voice quivered. "I have to know."  
  
Her eyes seemed to become pools that were drawing him in, swallowing him whole.  
  
Forcing him to define his motives.  
  
The pressure in his chest was building, her arms seemed to shackle him to her....  
  
With a curse, Draco broke away from her, stalking from the room.  
  
And all she did was watch, watch his form disappear. She felt the wetness on her cheeks and knew she was crying, again.  
  
Whatever his reasons were, she knew he did not love her....  
  
He might desire her, need her, even like her....  
  
But what she had seen in his eyes was confusion, fear, anger.  
  
She heard someone sob and realized the sound was hers.  
  
Her hands on her throat, she sat on the window sill, her vision slowly becoming more blurry as her sobs grew louder.  
  
He did not love her....  
  
Yet she could not stop loving him.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 16: The question still stands; will Ginny marry Draco or leave, even though she has promised not to. Have the tests already begun?  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, nor did I write it. Deneb, Alaster and Orion Malfoy are mine though and so is the darkness.... and this story. And the pants I'm wearing and the chair I'm sitting in and..... wait; that's not interesting ;)  
  
I want to thank SatansFlower, Serenade of the Sea, Chas (aka Aricos) and my anonymous beta-reader who wishes to remain anonymous and therefor shall be anonymous for beta-reading!  
  
I also wanna thank Aricos for helping me with some of the poems :)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Dukerbrown: Bit more patience on the affection LOL, this is after all part romance, part drama. Draco knew about the baby because he can count hihi, he used a simple mathematical calculation. Oh, if you make changes in the story I've read (which has great potential) let me know. That way I won't give you useless advice. If I don't write you, just harras me until I do LOL, because my memory is like a leaking bucket :)  
  
waterfairy-rose: Yeah, I know it's a bit complicated, but it's supposed to be. The Malfoy familyline would benefit by this by begetting children who will know what it is like to love. That way, the past will not repeat itself over and over again. Right now, Draco doesn't know he even feels, so he is being honest about that. It is up to either him or Ginny to change that.... And yeah, this review definately makes up for the last one LOL; Thanks!  
  
RubberDuckii (for chapter 6): LOL, that's one of my favorite bits too.... well, actually the whole story is but I'm the author so if I hate it something's wrong ;) I dunno if I am the first one but I do hope so LOL, thanks for complimenting me! I don't remember if I changed 'extasy' already so I'll have to check again and I think I got it right in chapter 15 LOL. Thanks for telling me :)  
  
Blood57: Hihi, well darkness is mine... really.... And Hannah Abbott.... hmn, well yeah, unless there was someone in that room I did not know about. Most of this had been from Ginny's point of view yeah, but maybe there will be a segment with Draco and his battle (can't say it will be, else I give the story away); you're making perfect sense LOL. Two endings might be a good idea.... Although I guess that would be more like two sequals then.... I'll think on that one, thanks!  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Yes, he knows LOL.... And he'll probably try to use it too...  
  
Bladefanatic: Hihi, she might love him, but that doesn't mean he HAS her ;) It just means she'll fight harder.... Jealousy.... hmn.... thanks for liking it no matter what I do. Sorry for the long wait *bows head* but I just couldn't post what I had before, it just didn't fit with the story.  
  
TomFeltons4ever: Well, you're not showing up on site this time so it's good I have mail LOL. Oh wait you are; you just changed your name to Cursed4Life.... Okay, was confused for a sec LOL. I've put you on the mailing list just as you asked so that should be okay. Thanks for the compliment and yeah, I'm starting to like Deneb a lot too.... she kinda seems to grow on ya. And I think that Draco didn't think of that.... else he'd prohibited names like Ronalda too LOL. And Draco wouldn't.... but Ginny would certainly could name her baby that if she wanted to annoy Draco.... then again, he could have been only joking ;)  
  
karlin88: Thank you! Are you not even tired then?  
  
dragonsprincess: Yes, I think the hermaphrodite suggestion has been officially lost ;) Sorry for being so... well I dunno... double LOL? Just couldn't help myself with the crazy riddles. Draco just counted the days and guessed. And yeah, I thought that since it seem to be mostly men who are not loving, I thought that I should take a woman this time. After all there are women like that too.... Didn't really hurry with the update... sorry.  
  
trinity-unicorn: Well as we see, Ginny's parents are NOT happy hihi, so that won't go down to well if it was too happen ;) I'm writing LOL, I'm writing.... continuing with the next chapter right away so you won't have to wait this long again.  
  
ash44: Aha.... well since I don't know which button I guess we can declare your serious side officially lost LOL. Thanks, great that you love them! And yeah, Alaster is a bit lovey dovey.... from her point of view. Girl Power! I CAN believe you said that hihi. I''l think about the name(s).... I'm still thinking on that and the sequel(s)....  
  
Buttercup19: Thank you! I added you onto the mailinglist and sorry it took so long for me to update *hides* but I hope this chapter makes it worth it....  
  
piper-h-99: And I finaly did.... Is it worth the wait?  
  
blackrose62: She did promise now not to..... If she will break him open... can't tell without giving away the story.....  
  
weagas (for chapter 4): You're right sorry about that weird spelling but I'm dutch and so not completely good at this. And yes, there is a barrier; it's like this ring of flesh.... The only way one does not have one is if one has a birthdefect, ridden horseback all your life or if one wore pledgets (as in tampon) a fair few times. I wasn't suggesting everything was sealed (although that would be possible if there was a semi-permittable membran). I think a lot and aced this topic in school LOL, so yes, I do know what I am talking about. This also explains how one can get a period. But I'll keep writing, thanks for reviewing and thinking on what I write :)  
  
SlytherinAngelGirl: (Now SlytherinWarrior) Thanks! I've put you on the list by the way.... Sad and hilarious LOL, guess you're right. But if she had called her baby Ronald, Draco would at least have had a Ronald listening to him (I think LOL). I didn't update real soon for reasons named above, but I hope it was worth it....  
  
xangelcrisisx: Hihi, yeah, Deneb is a bit like a (very large) cricker I guess :) Not telling what the decision is gonna be though ;)  
  
Meagan Renae: Thank you! I'm always for Draco and Ginny romancing and marrying (unless there's a great reason not to), but I'm not spilling on if that's going to happen here LOL ;)  
  
Ala: Yeah it is sad.... Thanks!  
  
Katelyn: Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad it is liked :)  
  
MissPsychoSexy (for chapter 14): *blushed* Really? Thank you! I'm glad you feel that way, because I was trying to make people 'live' the story, really feeling involved with the characters.... As for the poem.... yeah, I guess that's because I write poems too, even more so then stories :) Hope you were not too anxious for this chapter but here it (finaly) is.  
  
GothicTheatreVampire: Thank you! Well.... crying's really.... awkward.... please don't cry, because there will at least be a sequel.... but I'm glad you like it so much! I can't promise marriage because then I would give the story away.... Thanks again!  
  
Amber: Thanks! And that's okay LOL, I can't make you stay in town ;) Don't worry I'll go vain though LOL, I just thought the chapter this one replaced sucked so there's no danger for that.... I hope LOL. I definately hope not because I think it will drag my stories down and I love to write. Ciao ~Laura  
  
shelleekitten: Thank you! Sorry it took so long, will try not to do that again :)  
  
Rainbow Dreamer: Thank you and sorry it took so long to update.... Great to know it's gripping and believable :)  
  
Jeru: Thanks! And yeah, talking is easier because sometimes a person's tone also gives indication to their meaning. And hihi is laughter, or dutch giggling, what you like ;) I just use it out of habit. And yeah, confusion does draw attention LOL. I know I'm late with this chapter though and appologise ~hugs and kisses, Laura  
  
Spundle: Awww, that poor refresh button.... Is it fixed now? Yup, poor everyone.... Especially poor reviewers for having to wait for my update this long.... I will take penance....  
  
Emmy Hart: Thank you so much! I love getting reviews from people who like what I do (even from people who don't but not to much ;) because sometimes I just really doubt a some of it is likable.  
  
Magic Girl2 (for chapters 11, 13, 14 and 15): LOL, thank you. And with the hihi's? Well, hihi is laughter, or dutch giggling, what ever you like hihi ;) I just use it out of habit instead of LOL or something like that. Now you know what happens next... oh, and I couldn't find your email adress so if you put it in your next review I'll put you on the list.  
  
Viktoria: Or Tortured Lover. Thanks! I couldn't find your emailadress but if you put it in your next review I'll put you on the list. And no, his proposal does not mean much.... I can't say more yet though.... And Christmas vacation is three weeks and I am in the second week now, there's just a lot going on right then.  
  
bLoOdY pRaT: Or Eat At Stanley's. Thank you! And if there would be any Malfoy Draco reminded Deneb of it would be Alaster, but as it is he stands alone, unique in a way she has not revealed. And Lucius does not particularly trust anyone, but Ginny reminds him of Narcissa and he therefor thinks he knows and understands her somewhat.  
  
apple: Thank you! I seem to make a lot of people cry.... but I appreciate it if they do. I will try to update sooner in the future :)  
  
kayla (for chapter 4): Yeah LOL.... would we have it any other way? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amber: LOL, thank you! I'm very fond of details hihi. I will try to update sooner LOL!  
  
Strawberrylover: Slow... fast...? Aha LOL, that's smart.... I'm at least going to try to update sooner, but at least this wasn't planned so late ;) Thank you and I'll try!  
  
Tara-Yo: I have some words for that; thanks for the compliment!  
  
smmergurl: The chapter is finaly here LOL and thank you!  
  
Lady Laughs-A-Lot: Woops, sorry about that LOL.... I guess my tardiness even added to the suspense.... but I guess that means you like it hihi. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ultrahotpink: Thank you! I am glad to hear the story does not only appeal to standard readers, but also to people who are not necessairy Draco/Ginny fans.  
  
crazy azn angel: Thanks! I can't say though, else I betray the story....  
  
GodessOFmars2: Thank you LOL.... I'm glad you like that, because I don't believe in stories that communicate nothing.... they loose their appeal to me because I cannot move myself to think as them, to really see what they are trying to say, if they say anything at all.....  
  
GothicTheatreVampire (for chapter 2): Thank you! That's great to hear :)  
  
Nirvanagurl1220: I guessed so LOL. Thank you, hope the pain of the kicking is bearable hihi.  
  
Megan: Thank you; I will ;) This time I'll even try to not screw up the story and do it right in one go LOL.....  
  
Princess Aranel: Wow! Thank you *bows back* And I bow to all my reviewers who inspire me :) I put you on the mailing list as you asked.  
  
rukki: Hi! Thank you, and I've put you on the mailing list. And about Draco really being thst cold, that cruel.... Well, all I can say is that right now he believes he is like that and acts upon it, thus creating himself to that fashion.  
  
Aya8: LOL, thanks! Updated a little late, but I hope you'll like the chapter :)  
  
Leena: Thanks you and I finaly update, but the reason is me trying to work right LOL, so I hope to be forgiven :)  
  
Felicity: Yes, love lost in the past..... I was just thinking about Draco and things that could possibly have caused this sort of situation and I came up with this; thanks for finding it real ;) I'll try.  
  
Leuca: Thank you and great to know that 'The story, and plot, mixed with a little sex and a little angst' describes my fanfic :)  
  
Fresh-AngelBabe (for chapter 2): Wow, fav authors list?! Great! Thank you!  
  
Nakala: Sorry LOL, but it seemed like a good place to stop and keep people in suspense.... I think I succeeded then :) Thanks and I will update sooner next time.  
  
Crazy Chick: Hihi, great! If I'm hot, is my story hot too LOL? Thanks for the original review ;)  
  
Moony-Blues: Thank you, I was hoping light and darkness would give it that little extra touch....  
  
Rose: Thank you! Right now my story is liked yeah, but I can never get enough of reactions LOL, because not two are the same; they're all original. Sometimes just reading them inspires me too :)  
  
Tonnie: Thanks and wow; the very first review for me :) I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Jessa: Wow, glorious and wonderful? Great; I definately feel loved! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Felicity: Thank you! Are you the same Felicity as the one before? Great to know you like my character Deneb and the story I wove around her :)  
  
Fresh-AngelBabe: Thank you LOL, I just thought I do a little extra for reviewers :)  
  
serasivad: Well, she did promise not to leave him now.... Thank you, I really tried to put feeling into Deneb's story :)  
  
AngelGurl2: Wow, thanks! That's really sweet of you to say :) I'm glad the story means so much to you :)  
  
xi-swt-tearz-ix: Thank you and as you see I did ;)  
  
AngelBrat: Thanks and I added you to the list!  
  
Natnetnot2000: Thanks for the review.... unfortunately I can't tell you yet.... time will tell.....  
  
Kuhio (for chapter 3): Thank you! It's perfectly fine by me how you review, it gives me a nice line-up too :) Hihi and yeah, errors. Well, my only argument there is that I am dutch.... Maybe Ginny is a bit OOC, I dunno, I just reasoned from her experiences with poverty and the Chamber of Secrets, although it might be a bit drastic LOL. As long as you like it though, I don't think it matters a lot..... But as you say you do and the characters come more into character.... I just wanna say thanks for this great review, it gave me something to think about :)  
  
hello (for chapter 9): Thank you.... maybe you have your own great writing style :)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A review more, a review less  
  
It is up to you I must confess.  
  
So if you click the box down there,  
  
You can say things you want to share  
  
And help me ease my stress.  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	17. Turmoil of the Heart and Mind

Author's note:  
  
My apologies for the long wait before this update. Okay hihi, the very, very long wait before this update. I apologise to everyone for keeping you waiting and hope the next few chapters will make up for it by being great... if I can manage it.... which I hope.  
  
My computer was broken for a while and also;....*sigh*  
  
I'm extremely happy right now..... So I'm dedicating this chapter to the person who also made it impossible for me to write it for a while.....  
  
Andy, this one's for you..... I love you.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 17 Turmoil of the Heart and Mind  
  
No clear thought surfaced in Draco's mind as he stalked away from the one person who had ever managed to make him doubt himself, his own lack of emotion, the very essence of his being.....  
  
His possesssion, his toy.....  
  
He knew what she wanted, what she thought, what she desired to touch.  
  
His care, his love, his laughter, his company in friendship.  
  
None of which he could give to her.  
  
All of which she deserved.  
  
But he did not feel, could not feel, would not feel.  
  
She was a possession, nothing more then that, nothing that could touch him, warm him, entice him.... like she had.  
  
*  
  
"And what makes you think you can trust me?"  
  
"I'm willing to trust you and that is the very thing that makes you trustworthy."  
  
*  
  
The words floated into his brain, an echo of the memory they belonged to, a question to which he still desired an answer.  
  
Why had she chosen him.... not another.....  
  
Yes, he was the wealthiest guy in school.... but there were others who could afford her just as well....  
  
She had not asked for that much....  
  
Why him?  
  
Why was it him she had chosen, he who was supposed to be her enemy?  
  
Why did she care for him?  
  
Why did she reach out to him?  
  
Her hands a warm releave to his chilled core....  
  
Why did she look up to him with those soulfull eyes.... asking him to love her.  
  
He knew it....  
  
It was what she wanted: His Love.  
  
Why the one thing he did not possess, the one thing he could not yield to her?  
  
Even if part of him wished he could.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'You're mine now.'  
  
Ginny could still hear him say it, could still remember the look in Draco's eyes.  
  
A shiver slithered down her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, ignoring the telltale prickling in her eyes, the straining tension that was pressing in her heart, coiling under her skin.  
  
She had known that this world was all that he would give her, that he had promised her no feeling, no true emotion in their relation. A businessdeal.....  
  
She had known it and ignored the truth known within herself.....  
  
She loved him even then.  
  
Had she always loved him?  
  
How could that be possible....  
  
She had wanted to be with him, but had hidden the truth behind a tale to ease her unruly conscience, a story to appease her longing for a man who could never truly be hers.  
  
Even now he had escaped from her.  
  
He was farther away then he had ever been and yet....  
  
She could still feel his presence in her room, his presence in her heart. She could still smell his scent in the air. Everywhere she looked she could see him, feel him, touch him, every thought she had touched his very being.  
  
Yet he had denied her.  
  
As she knew he would.  
  
He never promised her anything but money, had drawn her into the darkness which she had known would dim her light.  
  
"I tried." Her voice sounded small in the silence of the room, the thought bringing no comfort to the yearning of her mind, body and soul.  
  
A yearning which would not, could not be appeased.  
  
But she could never let this go... never walk away from him.  
  
She would let her light yield to his darkness.  
  
She would let the night rule her life, her love, her being.  
  
"It is better to have loved and lost-" Her voice broke, her vision too blurry to make out any of her surroundings. She imagined two arms wrapping around her, a soothing voice whispering 'shhhh.... shhhh'. She lay her head against the side of the window, the cold air seeping through the cracks a welcome coldness on her burning cheeks.  
  
Imagining Draco comforting her would not bring him back.....  
  
Through the falling tears Ginny saw no more.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I can't!" Draco's voice echoed in the empty hallway where he stood watching his ancestors, their faces a silent memory of the legacy of Malfoy. "I won't! I never promised her the world - I never promised her anything but that which she has received. She is asking for too much!"  
  
"Is she now?" A disembodied voice came from the shadows. "And why is that? Is she of all people not worth such a tiny thing? Is she not worth a sacrifice?"  
  
Peering into the dark corner, Draco made out the shape of a woman. "Who are you? What business is this of yours?! Leave me in peace."  
  
A hollow laugh was his only answer as the woman took a step out of the shadows, revealing her cloaked form.  
  
"It is my business because I made it so. Do not ask questions which you do not truly want an answer to. You came here, amongst your ancestors and screamed.... I am your answer. Now, answer me."  
  
Fascinated Draco watched the shadowy female form move a bit more forward, dark eyes tingling in light he had not known those corners to possess.  
  
Was it realy possible that darkness held light?  
  
Shocked, he pulled his mind away from the thought. What was he thinking?!  
  
"I cannot love any woman. Especially not-"  
  
"Ginny." The woman shook her head as she moved forward still more. "Can you not, or will you not love her? And why is it that you came here, told your ancestors of this. They do not hear, they do not care. They only excist in their portrets..... All, except for me. Now tell me boy, what do you want with her? Do you want to break her, is that it? Do you want to bask in the glory of her love, slowly killing her with your indifferance for her feelings? No one can live that way boy.... she won't survive..... Do you think she deserves such a fate? Is that it? Do you want to punish her for what she could have done to you? Will you kill her love with your darkness, untill it has all but swallowed her light?"  
  
"NO!" His voice echoed through the corridor, the flickering light of the candles leaving deeper shadows in the dark. "I-"  
  
He stopped dead as he realised he was calling out to an empty hallway.  
  
The woman was not there - Had she ever truly been there?  
  
Was this his mind playing tricks on him?  
  
Slowly shaking his head he stalked off to the other end of the corridor, through the door in the wall at end of the hall.  
  
Dark, painted eyes followed him as he stalked past her portret, his cape flying behind him as a mirror to the cloud of his anger.  
  
However, he did not see. Not her and not her portret.  
  
Her gaze somber, Deneb folded her hands in front of her.  
  
"Run my boy, run. Soon, there will be no place to run to and you will have to face those thoughts you are shying away from now. Then it will be time to decide what you want more; your own comfort or her safety....."  
  
The flickering light of the candles hissed and died out, leaving the hall in it's hollow shadows of darkness.  
  
"Soon."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'What if you loose your heart, Ginny?'  
  
Lying on the floor next to the window, Ginny heard the question resound through her head, the echoes creating new waves of the question.  
  
And every time the question echoed it seemed to beat against her as the tide would.  
  
But there is no turning the tide.  
  
The only way is to let it run it's course.  
  
She now knew why she had never been afraid of any peril for her heart; her heart had been already lost. His for the taking.  
  
There was no way she could have saved it.  
  
Even if she could turn back the hands of time she knew she would not.  
  
She did not want to trade a minute of the time she had spend by Draco's side, would not want to loose one caress, one whisper, one sensation of his hands on her skin.  
  
Her heart contracted at the memories....  
  
Would the pain ever lessen?  
  
If she stayed with him, would this numbness she began to feel in the corners of her heart spread out throughout her whole soul, untill there would be nothing left but an empty void of pain and yearning for a love she could not have?  
  
Should she risk it?  
  
Would she dare?  
  
Her hands softly rubbing her stomach Ginny knew without any doubt that she would never be able to leave him.  
  
Ever.  
  
She would never abandon him, or the child growing inside of her.  
  
They were the only things in her life which truly mattered.  
  
Her family had had her for a while and they all loved her, then and now.  
  
But she had grown up, one day, when they were not looking....  
  
And they had forgotten to look at her twice, to truly look at her and see she was no longer a little girl, no longer a child  
  
They were her past.....  
  
And Draco would be the future.  
  
Their future: His, hers and their baby.  
  
A future she would do anything for.... a future that could take so many shapes....  
  
A shadow fell over her, a hand brushed through her hair.  
  
"I'm scared Deneb." Ginny heard her own voice tremble. "I'm so scared."  
  
"I know." The sad, low voice of her companion was full of worry. "But if anyone ever stood a chance to get by in the rubble that now is your life it would be you. I have more faith in you then I ever had in any of your predecessors."  
  
Soothed by the soft tug and release of her hair, Ginny brushed away the remainder of her tears. "If it makes you feel any better, he is scared too."  
  
Ginny just shook her head, the curls brushing over Deneb's hand, tangling with her fingers. "No, it doesn't. It doesn't matter. I know what I will do and so do you, don't you?"  
  
"You'll stay with him.... as his wife." Deneb's voice sounded hollow, as if she had feared this, but never truly dared to believe it to happen. "You know what can happen don't you?"  
  
"Yes...." Ginny's voice trailed off into the darkness in front of her. "I can loose myself-" Deneb's fingers stroking her cheek, Ginny stared out in front of her, not truly seeing anything. "But maybe I already have lost myself. So what is it that I truly have to loose?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'The simple solution to your problem son, would be to simply undo the fact that she is a Weasley - by marrying her.'  
  
But would it be fair to her to marry her?  
  
Draco stared ahead of him, over the acres of field that belonged to his home.  
  
Would she even consent to it?  
  
Violently he shook his head, his eyes strained on the landscape that held the ties to his childhood, the ties to the memories of his early years.  
  
Why had she tried to awaken any emotion in him?  
  
Had he not payed her enough?!  
  
"What does she want from me?!" His tormented scream fell into the silence, flying over the wet grass, the softly moving treebranches in the wind.  
  
His hands deep in the pockets of his robe, Draco began to walk.  
  
Why had she tempted him? Why?  
  
Not that he had been even tempted to give her as she asked.  
  
He simply did not have any emotion.  
  
But what if he did? NO!  
  
There was no place in his world for such trivialities!  
  
But what if he did-  
  
The question burned inside of him as he followed the muddy paths running through the fields surrounding his mansion.... his home.... his memories.  
  
What if a few years from now he would find himself with wife and child....  
  
What if he would actually feel the need to love them.....  
  
What if that was what he needed.....  
  
But why would he?  
  
He had never before felt any real emotion towards anyone other then his parents since he was young.  
  
No one had been able to touch his heart.  
  
No one.  
  
A violent growl escaped Draco's throat as he slammed his fist at a tree, flinching as the dry bark cut into the skin of his hand.  
  
No one but her.  
  
Ginny had made him feel more then anyone else had, she had come closer to touching him then any other he had ever known.  
  
She seemed to have gotten under his skin, into his very being.  
  
Fused with his soul.  
  
But he did not feel!  
  
He had no need of such emotions, no need to give her back any of the love she so freely offered to him.  
  
Savagely Draco shook his head a he started walking around the fields and back to the mansion, his hand tingling from it's impact with the tree.  
  
Not even if she had all the right in the world to expect of him to do so, could he give her his love.  
  
Emotions seemed to be coiling underneath his skin - No, he did not have any emotions.  
  
He felt nothing as he saw his mansion, he was nearly there.  
  
He would feel nothing as he'd see her.  
  
He would feel nothing as he opened this door to the hall of his mansion.  
  
He stalked in, his shoes leaving muddy prints on the fine marble of the floor.  
  
No.... He felt nothing -  
  
A door at the end of the hall stood ajar.  
  
Staring at it, Draco wondered why he did not want to go into that room.....  
  
Why was it he could feel a sense of dread settle in the pit of his stomach?  
  
Shaking himself, Draco smirked at the door. He felt nothing-  
  
The scent of blood assailed his nostrils.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End of Chapter 17: Hmn... I hope you are all intrigued by the current event in the lifes of Draco and Ginny and that this chapter lives up to expectation. I want to thank everyone for being so patient- or at least trying to be :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own.... this shirt I'm wearing... and Alaster, Orion and Deneb.... And the darkness.... Yes, the darkness is all mine. Ever wonder why it gets dark at night. That my doing! MWAHAHAHA! (Okay.... I have finaly gone insane).  
  
Thanks to SatansFlower, Serenade of the Sea, Chas and my anonymous reviewer who wishes to remain anonymous and therefor is anonymous....  
  
Also thanks to Chas (aka Aricos hihi) for helping me with some of the poems!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I also want to thank the following people for reviewing chapter 16:  
  
Cursed4Life: Thank you :) I'm afraid this update is even later.... I beg forgiveness. At least now I know for sure who you are :) I myself have been fascinated with astrology for years now hihi, but I only have so friends who were named after archangels LOL.  
  
blackrose62: Thanks for reviewing and yeah, that would be an interesting event hihi and probably a rare occurance within the Malfoyfamily ;)  
  
GothicTheatreVampire: Thanks... and now you can see :)  
  
AngelGurl2: Thank you; I'm glad you find this chapter heartfelt :) LOL, however what Draco does, feels or realises I cannot say yet, I can only say he's up for one fight with himself.  
  
Buttercup19: First of all thank you and sorry for making you wait. Second... hmn, yes, Ginny does deserve some happiness, but for that to happen she's gotta deal with the problems first....  
  
uhh..why would i tell u: I'm glad that this made a lasting impression on you hihi... I must say though, that being shunned, teased and talked about can be much harder on a person then some people consider. Her focus is not the clothes on themselves, but more what they represent; being a respected person who can have what she wants once in a while. And yes, I do admit it's a bit twisterd story, but I take that as a most definate compliment LOL.  
  
Labor Omnia Vincit: Thank you very much and I will most definately try to stay focused on the story even with my happiness and everything... I need to hold onto the darkside of this story too.  
  
Dracomio: I'm sorry, no DG action in this update.... but I can promise some in the next one ;) Thank you for your review; I am very glad you like my story.  
  
Joy4eva: Thank you :) I won't promise anything as to the ending hihi, but I have to admit I am hoping for the very same thing as I am a big Ginny/Draco fan myself.  
  
Keita (for chapter 13): Yes, I know, complex is really, terribly confusing and I should burn in hell for making it happen, but I'm very complex too and therefor beyond help.... Thanks for reviewing too :)  
  
Amber (for chapter 1 and 16): I'm touched that my story moved you so. I do myself believe in the 'there is someone for everybody' and so I'm very confident some day a Draco will sweap you off your feet as my very own has :) (Yes, I am undying romantic, but I simply cannot help myself and really do believe that). I know very well how much this hurts though, because I have gone through it myself too.... I never gave up hope however... I wish you wouldn't either.... Please hang in there.  
  
Lady Narcissa Malfoy: Thank you, thank you, thank you :) I'm glad you like my fic and appologise for the lateness of this chapter *hits herself over the head with her notebook full of stories*  
  
xangelcrisisx: I hope very much for a happy ending and a good action for Ginny too.... It's all a bit sad I have to admit. Sorry for the lateness of the update and thanks for reviewing :)  
  
SickGirl42: Yes, it's sad, I admit it.... I promise to try and keep writing. Thank you!  
  
Jeru: Thank you hihi and yeah, I do play with her a little don't I? Hmn... it seems now poor Draco is up for me to play with LOL. Don't worry about your english, my dad has an accent too and so I've become very good at reading the not so obvious, but your english I can read just fine :) LOL, Original's not my name either and JOJO sounds fun too. The update ain't really soon... but do I have good enough reason and I'll appologise too... Hugzz Laura  
  
Alcicia: LOL! Shhh.... maybe he doesn't know yet ;)  
  
Annibug (for chapter 1): Yeah, they didn't really shy around the topic, but with a topic as that one I figured there would be no sense in it.... who discusses this sort of topic if they doubt it LOL. Thanks for the review!  
  
Erika (For chapter 1): Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story :)  
  
sweetstar3: Thank you very much and from now on I'll try my best to keep indead posted and writing... and to keep this computer up and running LOL  
  
AnniBug (for chapter 15): Thank you, I'm glad I have managed to keep the story out of the dirt, because I actually wanted it to hold out a message too, you know? So it could actually mean something to the people who would read it and who would maybe recognize a friend in it or just a good message.  
  
kitkat: Yeah, he is.... but sometimes it's just not that simple. I've seen it before and sometimes it turns out alright, sometimes it doesn't... what's gonna happen here I ain't saying though hihi, sorry ;)  
  
Annibug (for chapter 16): Hi once more hihi and thanks for the multiple reviews :) I'm undying romatic too LOL, but I can't say anything as to what will happen hihi.... that would spoil it ;)  
  
Alie: Thank you! I'm very glad you like it.  
  
piper-h-99: And I finaly have indead updated... I apologise on my bare knees for the long wait... Sorry, but I am very glad you like it and thanks for reviewing :)  
  
Rizuzu: LOL, HI! Thanks for the memo, cause I wouldn't have deducted who you were all by myself LOL.... Anyway.... finaly a new chapter! The hard work of cornering me in school has been rewarded! LOL! Anyway, thanks for reviewing the story, but most of all for reading and liking it :)  
  
Dorothy: Thank you so much! And no, this is not my only story, I am thinking of posting the first chapter of another story shortly from now.... As to Draco and Ginny.... I really hope so too ;)  
  
ash44: LOL, I have that too when I drink coffee, I like go in hyperdrive or something LOL... you'll need a net to catch me then ;) LOL, I was going to call my little girl Jade Kathleen and I ain't pregnant either LOL. I added you to my yahoo, so if you want to catch me LOL, you can do it there (and possibly also corner me for updates or something LOL). I also added you to my MSN Messenger which I also have hihi. I also happen to like LOTR and I'm proud to be compared to something as great as those books or anything related to something that great :)  
  
Lord-of-all-the-Cheesesticks: Maybe she should leave him... but things don't always go that way. It's like the answer to the question why a girl who has been cheated on gives the guy in question a second chance. In my opinion she should leave him, but sometimes things just work out in a different way ;)  
  
Emmy Hart: LOL thanks and yeah, keeping up with all the reviews is a lot of work, but it's worth it plus I just have the memory of a nosy old lady so to speak hihi ;) I'll try not to worry too, but sometimes I just seem so very very good at it.  
  
Felicity: Great you think my story is romantic as some find it does not have too much romance in it yet hihi. There'll be more romance of course, but it's good to see someone picking up all the little crumbs of romance already spread out.  
  
KiTtY LoVeS dRaCo: LOL, great reply :) And Ginny, the poor girl, is hit with a pillow LOL... once again Draco seems to come out on top.  
  
Grumpy1: LOL, am sugarhigh sometimes too ;) Yeah, Draco deserves a good wake-up kick... like me this morning when I had to go to school and couldn't get out of bed... well, as different wake-up kick then but it feels the same ;)  
  
Fresh-AngelBabe: Thank you, I love it that you thought so :) Kinda formed that after some of the moments I've had with my own mother hihi... but drifting off-topic.  
  
Princess Aranel: Thank you and yeah, I do make 'm short even as I try making them longer. However drawing them out would probably really not do the story much good. I'll try to make the next one longer, okay? :)  
  
Leena: Yes, I have that too. The girlpower part of me wants her to give him a good slap and walk away so he can see how well he does without her, but the romantic part wants them to go all mushy and fall in love ( like me... hmn, girlpower in love hihi). What will happen with her brothers I'm not telling yet though *blink blink*  
  
Argantlyn (for chapter 1): Thanks hihi  
  
Heather: Hihi... now why would Draco come off it yet? LOL Me thinks he won't until he thinks he's good and ready ;) And yes, there will be a part of the story about telling Ginny's parents. I won't promise she'll be doing the telling though ;) Thanks for liking my story :)  
  
fantasy4: Thank you... not really updated soon but I will try to better my life in the future ;)  
  
Ambrosine: Thanks :D I love the fact you think my idea is original... and creepy hihi. Won't say any more ;)  
  
draco's girl: Thanks; hope you keep reading :)  
  
Takhisis (for chapter 15): *blushes* Thank you :) I'll be trying to keep astounding :D  
  
Crazy Phyco I3itch (formerly Babbzy): Late I know; but finaly here. ;)  
  
Strawberrylover: You should have gotten my email hihi :) Hope the chappie lives up to expectations :) Not a soon update, but at least an update finaly hihi  
  
trinity-unicorn: Thank you. And yes, I'm putting an accent on their feelings and thus the confusion that is reigning right now because I believe all relationships are to some degree bases on feeling and feelings mostly also affect our innitial responses.  
  
Dukerbrown: Thanks :) I dunno what's with the authoralerts but I've put you on my mailinglist. If ya want off, just mail me then okies? And if ya wonder, it's good for my story hihi, because then you'll keep reading ;)  
  
Takhisis: *blushes deeper* Wow, thank you :D I'm really flattered :) Maybe I'll be really writing a book in the future :) Anything's possible right?  
  
Jaina( for chapter 8): I updated hihi. Sorry for the lateness ;)  
  
flower-bandit: Well, I wouldn't turn Draco into an Angel LOL, that would just be weird. I won't tell where it's going though hihi; thanks for the compliments :)  
  
immortal goddess: Thank you; I will :D I hope you get to find your love too :)  
  
Donna: LOL, well my email is shamefully late; I'm sorry for that. I'm glad you like my writing, it's truly for people loving my work that I write at all. There's always a message :)  
  
Hannio: Thank you so much :) I think Arthur can understand the lovepart of all this though, but that he's too scared... But that might show in later chapters :) I based this on the fact that a lot of girls are closer to their mother then to their father during that period of their lives because their mothers have more to relate to them. Of course there are always exceptions to that :)  
  
reader (for chapter 1): Thank you! I did... I'm late I know... sorry ;)  
  
Selina Kyle: I will. Thank you :)  
  
Sammy Rettop Malfoy( for chapter 15 and 16): And sorry I didn't update in like 4ever hihi. And in a way I'm glad for it making you cry too :) Can't explain that though; I'm glad you like the story so much.  
  
Moony-Blues: Thank you.... you weren't the only one crying ;) I have to admit to doing that to quite a few readers as well as myself hihi.  
  
Carmilla Zabini (formerly SicDreamsInc; for chapters 1, 2 and 16): *blushing much* Thank you! I love that you love the story :) I know I haven't updated in the longest of times and am very sorry for that... I was just slighty distracted with some romance of my own hihi ;) And yes; there will be more stories, as a matter of fact I'll posting one as soon as I've finished typing the first chapter :D  
  
Kittiquin: I was just slighty distracted with some romance of my own hihi ;) Sorry about not updating; I'll try to be better.  
  
Kate: Yes, I'm continuing my story now. Late, late, late I know.... Thanks :)  
  
dragon tamer3: Not soon... sorry... late... sorry... Forgive me? ;)  
  
GodessOFmars2: Nope, I wasn't really aiming for Beauty and the Beast but if you see a certain resemblance with it, that's right and fine by me LOL. And yup, I am going somewhere but I won't say where yet....  
  
cutina: I did ;) You should be updated now hihi  
  
a.j (for chapter 9): If you read on you'll have that answer hihi ;)  
  
just me (for chapter 1): Thank you! I finaly updated too. I'm also glad to hear my writing is developping itsself as I go along :)  
  
As sweet as sin: I did keep writing; just had a bit of a distraction :) Very sorry; hope you like the new chap :)  
  
Channy: Thank you so much!  
  
Bree: I agree, Draco and Ginny are a great couple! Woohoo! Go us for thinking so :D And no, not pathetic; just healthily interested in the sexual aspects of life (that's what I call it hihi).  
  
moonlight_glory13: Thanks very much for reviewing then ;) I finaly updated too... I hope you won't die so you can keep enjoying my story :) (Selfish reasons I know, but can't help it ya know ;)  
  
Gothic Retaliation: I'm sorry for the torture *ducks head* Hoping you're being slightly satisfied and will do my best to keep you satisfied in the future hihi :P  
  
Sarah: Thank you! Just did so ;)  
  
Takhisis: It was your begging that finaly made me finish :0 Really ;) I'm a bit late after that, but my only defense is that I enjoyed this wonderful, romantic week in Tampa with my boyfriend and was slightly starry eyed when I got back.... However, I've always been a sucker for the word 'please' :) So here it is; the new chappie. Enjoy!  
  
o0OMariaO0o (for chapter 4): Then why did you read 4 chapters?! And may I advice you to write a story of your own so we can compare them. Don't yell at others before you know what you're talking about.  
  
Charlotte: Thanks! When I got other stories I'll send them over to ya ;)  
  
Cleopatra213: Thank you; and here it finaly is :)  
  
Alice28 (for chapter 4): Hmn... yes they are LOL That or they will be ;)  
  
Alice28 (for chapter 16): Yes, sorry about that. I was distracted, but I'll try and keep updating from now on :)  
  
FemmeDraconis (for chapter 5): Thank you... yeah.. the walking over actually made me laugh while writing it hihi  
  
sparrowgurl66: Thanks; and I'm kinda freaky myself so it fits hihi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've been away for a long time....  
  
Hmn, I wonder if y'all still love my rime...  
  
So tell me quick, in your review  
  
And soon, I'll have a chapter; all new.  
  
Please review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	18. The Scent of Blood

Chapter 18 The Scent of Blood  
  
Fear tugging at his heart Draco slowly went forward, nearer and nearer to that door, a sense of foreboding seeping into his bones.  
  
Afraid of what he would find.  
  
Afraid of what he would see.  
  
Afraid of what he would feel- NO!  
  
No feelings- None.  
  
Slightly hesitant he stood before that door, then he reached out and slowly pushed the door away from him, opening it further.  
  
His heart stilled as he saw the small red stream slowly running towards him over the plushy, white carpet. A small river of blood on what seemed the most virginal white of a winter morning. Passion spilled on a sheet of innocence....  
  
Red....  
  
The colour of passion-  
  
Now the colour of death.  
  
His heart lodged firmly in his throat he slowly took a step forward, his eyes glued to the slender female hand lying in the pool of blood on the carpet.  
  
It couldn't be-  
  
Even though her form was hidden from his view by the couch before her, he knew who she was.  
  
He held that hand so many times... he'd recognise it anywhere....  
  
"NO!"  
  
In two strides he crossed the room and fell on his knees beside her, taking her cold hand in his, everything sticky with her blood.  
  
So much blood....  
  
He had to restrain himself not to crush her hand in his as he felt the relentless rush of the tide of emotion sweeping over him...  
  
Emotions he had though he did not possess.  
  
Slowly he reached out and swept the hair from her face to reveal a countenance whiter then the palest of pale winter mornings, a small trickle of blood on the corner of her mouth.  
  
Broken eyes stared up at him, a face beloved but no longer fit to recognise him.  
  
No longer fit to see....  
  
Never again she would smile, never again she reach out and hug him, never again she'd be closer to him then anyone else in this world would have been.  
  
His vision blurred; he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, only then realising they were clouded by the many tears gathering in them.  
  
In a rush he looked away from her, not wanting to see what she had become, only to have his eyes fall on the blurry sight of a shoe sticking out from behind his father's desk.  
  
Slowly folding her hands over her chest where her heart no longer beat, he raised himself to a kneeling position.  
  
Those broken eyes- They seemed to haunt him, seemed to call out to him with silent pain.  
  
Pain for a life ripped away.  
  
Pain for all the things she could not do...  
  
Things that had seemed so normal once.  
  
So much her right.  
  
He looked away, slowly standing....  
  
He needed to know.  
  
One step, two steps, three steps.  
  
He was standing before his father's desk, his bloody hands clamped against his own chest as if trying to push closed the floodgate of latent emotion that had been unleashed within him.  
  
One more step and he would be able to see behind the desk....  
  
One more step and he would know who lay behind it.  
  
One more step and he'd know what he didn't want to.  
  
Even though he feared he knew who lay there, he wasn't ready for the sight that met him as he took that one last step forward.  
  
No longer caring about the emotions he slowly lowered himself to sit on the carpet beside the fallen form of his father.  
  
A form no longer elegant and proud, no longer looking down at the world from behind a mask of righteousness. No longer fit to judge others.  
  
His clothes were sucked down into the blood which had poured from a gaping wound in the middle of his father's chest.  
  
So much blood....  
  
The vision of his father blurred further, then disappeared as the tears began to fall, drop for drop.  
  
This couldn't be truly happening....  
  
It wasn't real.  
  
It couldn't be real!  
  
Reaching out Draco groped around blindly until he found his father's cold hand and thus he sat next to his father's fallen body and cried as he hadn't cried ever in his life before.  
  
Had he ever cried at all?  
  
So many tears... He couldn't stop them from rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Each drop was followed by another and another....  
  
Each drop fell onto a sea of liquid, the blood on the floor mixing with his salty tears.  
  
From far away he heard someone screaming...  
  
Who was screaming?  
  
Couldn't they see he wanted to be alone.  
  
Alone with the bodies which had once held the souls and essence of his parents....  
  
Alone within this pool of blood.  
  
Alone with this pain....  
  
The screaming grew louder, pounding footsteps that were partially dampened by the thick rug laid out upon the ancient staircase of his home.  
  
People started entering his father's office, but Draco did not notice, all he saw were the visions of his mind, the sight of their faces.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Dead?!  
  
How could they be dead?  
  
His parents-  
  
"Mr. Malfoy."  
  
He had been talking to them just this morning.  
  
They had been there all his life  
  
"He doesn't seem to notice us."  
  
Where did those voices come from?  
  
What did it matter....  
  
Holding his father's hands he raised his fist and furiously rubbed at the tears pouring down his face, unknowingly mingling the tears on his face with blood.  
  
"Draco?" A soft hand gently brushed his hair out of his face. "Please come with me."  
  
He couldn't see who it was but the touch felt so soothing... A soft hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "You can't stay here. Come."  
  
"No! I can't go- They can't be dead! Not dead-"A sob broke his voice.  
  
Arms around him, hugging him, the sweet smell of roses washing over him, soft hair brushing his cheek as if to caress him. Red hair... as red as the blood?  
  
It was her.  
  
"Come baby, you need to go. Other people will take care of them. You need to rest now."  
  
He shook his head at the blurry sight of her, his vision. Ginny. He knew it was her. "I can't leave them." "You have to." A cool hand brushed over his forehead. "These people will find out what happened to your parents. They'll take care of them-"  
  
"No!" His anguished cry shook the rafters. "I will not leave them here you hear me?! They'll take them away from me! Don't let them take them-"His voice died away in a trembling whisper. "Please...."  
  
"Shhhh...." Arms holding him close, soft lips kissing his brow. "I won't let them baby. Just let go for now. Let me help you."  
  
As if in a dream he stood, following her voice blindly as her gentle hands led him past what seemed to be the vague shapes of people bustling about.  
  
Why did these tears not stop?  
  
Why did this hurt not die down?  
  
Why his parents?!  
  
Why?  
  
Sharp flashes went off around him and he huddled closer to her soft comfort as if seeking shelter from the world around him.  
  
"Come baby, trust me."  
  
Still he could not see around him, couldn't think past the event which had rocked the foundations of his very existence. But he could feel her near him, her hands guiding him through the shambles which remained of what had once been the solid foundation of his existance.  
  
"Here we are baby." More scent of roses washing over him, a cool cloth touching his face. "Let me wash of this blood." Numb he sat where she'd placed him and let her do as she would. Let her take care of him... just this once.  
  
"There now..." Again the gentle movement of his hair on his forehead as she brushed her fingers through it. His shoes slipped of his feet and gently she pushed him down unto the bed.  
  
"You need to sleep now baby. Sleep- and everything will be better. It will be better... You'll see."  
  
Why did her voice shake so?  
  
Through the blurry distortion of his vision he made out the form of her hand as she turned to leave him. In a rush he grasped for it, holding onto it as if it was his lifeline.  
  
"Don't leave me. Please."  
  
She turned back to him.  
  
Had he truly said 'please'?  
  
"I don't want to be alone tonight. Stay with me."  
  
Why was he letting her see his vulnerability?  
  
Confused he shook his head.... this couldn't be real. It was all a dream... it had to be. And if this all was a dream it would not matter what he said to her.  
  
The smell of roses surrounded him as she climbed into bed with him and lay beside him, her arms tightly wound about him as if protecting him as he'd always wished to be protected. He snuggled closer, his head resting on her shoulder.  
  
Just a dream.  
  
He could smell those roses everywhere, her whole body seemed to emit that smell. A smell made for sweet faerietales... not for his life.  
  
But it was all a dream.  
  
"I love you." Her voice whispered to him.  
  
Draco nodded against her shoulder; he knew she did.  
  
All of her seemed to love him; her hair, her scent, her eyes, her lips, her nose, her feet.... All of her... all about love...  
  
For him.  
  
A faint echo warned him that love was dangerous, that it would hurt him... but he bore it no heed. Right then, it didn't matter what could happen, all that mattered it that someone was alive, someone who cared about him.  
  
Even if this was just a dream-  
  
It had to be.  
  
His parents couldn't be dead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Stroking Draco's hair, Ginny listened as his breathing became deeper and more even. After what had seemed an eternity of listening to his soft whimpers, they had finally died down.  
  
He finally slept.  
  
Tears stood in her eyes as she looked at him, as she thought of what he must have felt as he saw the lifeless bodies of his parents.  
  
How had he born it?  
  
She remembered running towards the screams of one of the maids, going through the door. Seeing Draco, smeared in blood sitting next to his father's lifeless body.  
  
The only thing on her mind had been to relieve the incredibly painful burden he must then feel-  
  
Even if he would never admit to such feelings.  
  
But the aurors had then rushed in, full of questions, full of shock.  
  
No one had stopped her as she went to Draco and took him away.  
  
No one else had gotten through to him.  
  
He had not even seemed to hear them.  
  
But he had heard her. He'd even let her help him.  
  
Just this once.  
  
Wiping away a few straying tears, Ginny felt something crumble deep in her heart....  
  
Just this once.  
  
She had no illusions about him.  
  
He would not let it happen again.  
  
"I love you Draco. Even if you'll never love me, I'll always love you."  
  
His soft breathing was all the reply she got.  
  
She couldn't help but brush her lips over his cheek before she carefully got up and shuffled to the edge of the bed.  
  
She heard Draco mumble in his sleep, whimpering softly.  
  
"Shhhh...." Softly stroking his shoulder she felt more tears gather in her eyes. "It'll be okay baby... Somehow-"  
  
"Miss?" Looking up she saw one of the aurors standing at the door. "I deeply regret this miss, but we will have to ask you some questions as Mr Malfoy seems to be indisposed." The man looked at her apologetically.  
  
"It's okay." Brushing her fingers over Draco's cheek one last time she stood. "Let us go to the library- I do not wish to disturb Mr Malfoy. He is in need of the rest."  
  
And so she followed the auror out of the room.  
  
All she could do was hope that Draco would be able to find some rest in his dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End of Chapter 18: And so some lives ended as another life began.... Life's circle in it's most prominent shape. I hope everyone is still happy with this story, even though I sadly was forced to end lives in this chapter. I also want to thank everyone for being patient once more- or at least trying to be :) Unfortunately I do have exams on my hands... so thank you (  
  
Disclaimer: I own.... many things... too many now I think about it; I need to clean up my room hihi. I also own Alaster, Orion and Deneb.... And the darkness.... And these recent killings.... In the dark of the early morning my savage mind sadly went on a killing spree ;)  
  
Thanks to SatansFlower, Serenade of the Sea, Chas and my anonymous reviewer who wishes to remain anonymous and therefor is anonymous....  
  
Also a warm note of appreciation to A Four Leaf Clover for the great email I got from her ( Cheers to you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In order to speed up my posts there will be a change in my thank you's. I still name everyone who reviewed here, but only questions will be answered separately. I regret doing this and of course anyone protesting will be listened to... it does however speed up my posting. People who asked a question will find their questions answered after the following list of reviewers.  
  
I thus want to thank the following people for reviewing chapter 17 (and possible other chapters):  
  
i love it, A Four Leaf Clover, allie, KittyCatBlack, Icy Lullaby, Akarusa30991, kabniel, Jamie, lauren, Dorothy, LadyBrannon, Burning Flam3 (as many as 3 times; thanks!), AznDreamer802, kneh13, ooglez, Mrchdman (I probably will be trying to be published in the future; Thank you (), Felicity, Rose-of-Red, ConCon, meme, Strawberrylover, Angel348, Slytherinchic4, Princess Aranel, Lady-Firehair, JosieBelle (2 times; sorry for making you late, but I am glad you loved it), s, Becky, draco's angel, hells soul, dracomio, jellybeanz225, kittie06, crazy azn angel, "Naughty Girl", Jace Quin, dragon huntress (as many as 3 times too; thank you!).  
  
Questioners:  
  
Hannio: LOL, not really questions I still have to answer after this chapter... As for what they will both be doing, only time will tell ;)  
  
Charmed-Goddess-07: Yes, I did know that hihi. I had been thinking of a way to solve that too, because writing an answer to all the reviewers only increased their waiting time.  
  
Crystal Moon Magic: No, Ginny was not hurt. What has happened to Draco's parents will be explained in the next chapter.  
  
Chibi Draconis: LOL, Draco has been through a lot in his life and has therefor build a wall around himself as a protection from the hurt he thinks he will have to endure if he lets anyone close.  
  
superdebook: No no, Ginny has not killed herself... However several other people have died; my apologies ;)  
  
Cursed4Life: Deneb was an ancestor of Draco ( LOL, yeah, rereading it might help ;) I have to admit I read my whole story again before I add anything to it :D  
  
Kiss of the Night: LOL, it probably is... This is where you get the Dutch chick alert LOL; cause that's me, a Dutch chick. I'm glad you love my story though ;)  
  
happigolucki616: LOL, well, you now know who died. For now, Draco has many things to deal with.... not saying any more ;)  
  
bigreader: LOL, I am an equally proud freak ;D No, Ginny didn't kill herself, nor did she have any intention of doing so. And nope, no evil scheme of Ginny... yet hihi. Oooohhhh.... hypnotising Draco would be a sad thing indeed; depriving so many people hihi :D  
  
Dweeb: No, Ginny hasn't hurt herself. No hurting of Ginny just yet... and hopefully not in the future either ;)  
  
Jeru: Hard to say right now... I have however been thinking about it ;) And I did try to have a speedy update... you can go blame my teachers for giving me all kinds of exams in between.  
  
ash44: Oh yeah, of course you know; dumb me :D The States were great, greater, greatest... Man, I wanna go back there so much. I miss my baby ( Awwww and the irony, yes... Hmn, I'll think about it... one never knows what could happen in the rest of this story ;)  
  
Blood57 (for chapters 16 and 17): Coincidentally I often listen to music while writing pieces of my stories :D I dunno what was with the review alert, but I am very happy you're reading my story right now. For you and me both ;) And no, it is not blood from the tree; what is that anyhow? And yup, I have read 'Great Expectations' and love the book very much. LOL, maybe Draco does have some Estella trades ( Not saying anything about what will be happening with their child though.... *dun dun dun*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Help me through the winter,  
  
Help me find the spring!  
  
To keep me save and warm  
  
A review's just the thing.  
  
Please Review!  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	19. Letter to Readers

Hello all my faithful readers,

I am so happy you've all stuck with me for the longest of times and that people

still read my fanfic, even though I haven't update for longer then I'd care to recall.

to answer the question:

No, I don't have writer's block

Yes, I will be updating soon (I am working on that right now)

The reason I haven't updated for so long is that my father was gravely ill for about a year during which time my mother, sister and me took care of him. Last june, he succumbed to his illness. During these times, I did not write much because of exhaustion and plain lack of inclination. I hope you'll understand and I want to thank you for loving my stories and sticking with me all this time. I can't believe there are still people reading and reviewing 

Thank you and pretty soon, you'll be seeing a new chapter following this one.

I have even started writing a book 

Lots of hugs,

Niiri (aka Laura)


End file.
